


His Master's Voice

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Domestic Discipline, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter is reminded why he shouldn't be late getting home from work.





	1. Chapter 1 His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: There is a scene that will be considered non-con by some readers. This was not the case. I wrote it. I know what they were thinking and that's all there is to that.  
  
NOTE: Ok this is the result of being stuck in Dallas traffic and putting together two things posted to the list in the past week. 1) Alex's whiskey shot voice: thank you Kristen for that comment and 2) Anika for wanting Walter as a sub. So I thank you both for the inspiration and hope you enjoy the results. I also thank my BB (that's Brutal Beta to you guys) Jose for her wonderful guidance, suggestions, giggles and for not whapping me up side the head (I know sometimes she would like to). She made this story a lot longer than I intended with all those suggestions. They were *so* good and the boys do love any excuse to play.  
  
AU: Canon was thrown out the window and probably will be from now on in my stories. Our Rat will never die! For purposes of clarification in this universe the relationship between Skinner and Krycek has been going on for 6 years. For those that don't know (which will probably be most of you) JD green label is made by Jack Daniels: it is sold in only 7 states. The bottle has a green and gold label. My son and one of my best friends tell me it is the smoothest whiskey in the world.  


* * *

I was staring down at a report while the agents across the desk from me sweated. They should be sweating: I was considering a transfer to Alaska for them both. I had read the report three times trying to figure out how Brown, who had been with the agency for twenty years, let something so routine turn into a cluster fuck.

 

My cell phone rang and since I needed a distraction, I answered it.

 

"Skinner."

 

There was enough of a pause to let me know who was on the other end before he spoke.

 

"Walter, what time is it?"

 

His voice poured over me like the finest quality whiskey. My cock stood up, straining to get to him. It's too stupid to know that he's miles away. I looked at my watch and groaned inside. Fuck! I was in deep shit. He had told me in great detail while fucking me in the shower that morning the plans he had for our evening and weekend. It had been a year since he had made me his. Since I was collared. Our anniversary. God! I was in so much trouble. My cock didn't care; all it cared about was getting to the owner of that deep sexy voice.

 

"I've been detained. I'm debriefing two of my agents. I didn't realize how late it is."

 

"You aren't alone. I understand. So I won't ask you what you should be doing right now. I'll tell you, shall I?"

 

My cock hardened even more. "Yes." I didn't dare say no, that would only heap the shit deeper.

 

"You should be on you knees right now, servicing me. You have forty-five minutes to get here. Every minute past that will add another stripe to your ass. Guess it's a good thing it's Friday since I don't think you'll be comfortable sitting tomorrow. I expect you to be hard when you get here."

 

The phone went dead and for a minute I forgot the two men across the desk. I couldn't believe I had almost come when he'd said 'stripe to your ass'. I guess you know your lover owns you when his voice alone can make you hard. I knew if he had told me to come, I would have. Right there in my pants, in my chair, in my office, in front of my agents.

 

"Sir, are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I forgot an important engagement."

 

"You probably should have called her. They hate it when you don't call."

 

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. Let's leave this until Monday, shall we? I'm sure the time will allow you to reflect on your actions. I expect you to be here first thing with a better explanation than you have given me so far."

 

They hurried to leave my office. When they were out the door, I dropped my head in my hands and moaned. I heard a snicker from the outer office.

 

"Looks like old Stoneface is in love."

 

"Yeah, and she wears the pants."

 

I wanted to get up and fling my door open to growl at them but I didn't dare. If they thought my reaction to the call was bad, I could just imagine what gossip would be going around about me on Monday if they saw my raging hard-on. I thanked god that it was winter and I had my trench coat to hide the erection that I knew wouldn't see relief for hours. If then.

 

How could I have fucked up this way? I berated myself all the way home. I knew it wasn't really anger he was feeling. Yes, he tops me and yes, I answer to *slave* and yes, he uses various implements to stripe my ass and back. But he loves me. I have no doubts about that and today is special for us. Once again I have let my fucking career get in the way of my relationship. I hoped he would whip me raw.

 

I pulled into the driveway and hit the ground running. I opened the door to find him waiting in the hall tapping a crop against his leg. I closed the door and immediately began to strip. When I was naked I knelt before my master and opened his fly taking his cock in my mouth.

 

The first blow of the crop startled me. I moaned around his flesh and continued to suck him as the crop continued to land on my back. I deserved this and more. I had hurt the man I love beyond all reason. The blows stopped and he began to thrust deep into my throat.

 

Several hard thrusts later, he was shooting down my throat. His hand clutched at my shoulder, digging in deep to anchor him to me. I held him in my mouth until he softened and pulled back. Then I bent low and rested my head on his feet.

 

He stood there panting for a few minutes, not saying anything to me. Finally, he nudged me with his foot.

 

"You didn't come, did you? I swear I'll take the hide off you if you came."

 

"No, Master. I didn't come. I'm sorry for being late, Master. I have no excuse. My Master's desires should come before anything else. Please, punish me for my bad behavior."

 

I waited for him to say or do something. He said nothing for a long time, while I beat myself up internally. An outsider seeing me now would think our relationship very one sided. Him standing above me, me on my knees, my head on the floor, my ass in the air. They wouldn't understand the peace I normally feel when awaiting his pleasure. There is a freedom in giving yourself up to someone.

 

"I'm very angry with you right now, Walter. I gave you instructions this morning, did I not?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"What were those instructions?" My cock twitched with every word. I never understood the term *whiskey shot voice* until he came into my life. The first time he spoke to me, I got hard. You can imagine my consternation: me, a married man, getting a hard-on for a man's voice.

 

"To be home by seven, clean, naked and on my knees servicing you."

 

"What were you promised in return for being on time and performing that service?"

 

"That you would allow me to service you anally and to come inside you."

 

"I don't think you deserve that now, do you?"

 

"No, Master." My voice little more than a whisper. His foot nudged me again.

 

"Get up, go downstairs and lie on your side on the table."

 

I moved quickly to do as I was told. The massage table had been covered with a bathsheet. I lay down on my side as instructed and pulled my knees up. I knew he would be coming soon with the bag. I hate enemas but they are worth it for the pleasure he gives me after the discomfort.

 

While I lay there I remembered how he had taken me in the shower that morning. His hand moving over my soap slick body as he pounded into me. His voice telling me of his plans for our weekend. His hand bringing me to climax just before he came inside me. Then my guilt kicked in again.

 

I'm sure that in some master slave relationships, the slave is unfulfilled. This has not been the case for me. He has often made me wait for hours to come, but he has always let me come. I thought this night would be the exception. I knew I had hurt him deeply. Despite the fact that he is the master here, he still has his insecurities. Late at night, in the dark he tells them to me.

 

After a year, he still doesn't believe me when I say it's forever. He thinks he is just my mid-life crisis.

 

I heard him coming, his boots loud on the bare wooden stairs. I soon heard the sound of the IV rack being moved toward the table. I forced my muscles to relax. His hand rubbed along my spine, down to squeeze my ass. Then the nozzle was being inserted. I felt the warm water begin to flow into my body. I was surprised, as angry as I had made him, I expected to get ice water. When the pressure made me uncomfortable, I moaned.

 

"Can you take the rest, Walter?"

 

"If master wishes me to. I will do anything to make it up to you. I'm so sorry."

 

"I expect you will be even more sorry before the night is over."

 

The combination of his voice and the threats made my cock jerk against my belly. He closed off the bag before the last of the water filled me. Allowing air to enter would have made it more painful, and again, I was surprised.

 

"Turn on you back, legs down."

 

I obeyed him instantly, despite the additional discomfort being flat would cause me. He took my cock in his hand and began to pump me. I knew without being told that I had better not come. He knew, of course, when the cramps started, but he continued his assault on me. The whole purpose, to keep me hard through the pain.

 

"Alright, you can go now. Shower after and shave. I could feel your beard earlier. Do I need to remind you that you are not allowed to come?"

 

"No, Master."

 

I hurried to the bathroom, clenching my cheeks so I wouldn't make a mess. That would be all I needed, to loose my water on the way. I'd probably get ten additional stripes for that. I used the toilet then got into the shower. I scrubbed quickly but completely. Then got out and shaved carefully, making sure that my cheeks were smooth.

 

I returned to the basement to find him sitting in his leather chair. I moved quickly to kneel in front of him, putting my head on his feet as before, my ass up, my hands resting in the small of my back. He leaned forward and I felt my cuffs being fastened around my wrist.

 

"Kneel up."

 

I had learned to do this gracefully in our years together. The choke collar was dropped over my head resting like ice around my throat. His finger slipped through the ring and he pulled it tight enough to place light pressure around my neck.

 

"Who do you belong to, slave."

 

"You, Master. I am privileged to belong to you."

 

His voice was hard as he sneered at me, "Privileged? If you wish to remain privileged I suggest you obey me in the future. Go wait for me at the cross."

 

I rose to my feet and moved across the room to stand in front of the cross, waiting as I was told. I heard him open the cabinet that contains the toys he uses on me. I listened carefully, trying to figure out what he was getting out to use. Not that it mattered, I would accept whatever he wanted to do to me tonight.

 

I heard his steps again as he came to stand behind me.

 

"Turn."

 

I turned to face him. He reached to fasten a leather ring on me. His way of helping me control myself. I didn't think I would need the help tonight. Knowing I had hurt him would go a long way toward keeping me in line.

 

"Face the cross."

 

I turned and spread my legs, lifting my hands. He soon had me secured, all but the waist belt. He didn't always use it but it was a comfort when he did, it gave me a more grounded feeling. He walked around the cross and stood looking at me. His green eyes so pain filled.

 

Again I wanted to kick myself. The day I accepted his collar, I made a vow to myself that I would never hurt him the way I had Sharon. That he would some day understand that the love I felt for him was beyond anything I had ever felt for anyone else. I sure fucked that up today.

 

"I'm sorry, Alex. I love you."

 

"Do you?" His voice a husky whisper.

 

The shutter had dropped over his eyes. He leaned forward, hand gripping my jaw he kissed me hard, his teeth biting at my lips, his tongue invading my mouth. It was demanding, rough, and possessive. Without the ring, I would have shot all over the cross. So much for thinking I was in control of anything. When he let me go, we were both panting.

 

He dropped his hand and I heard the chains clipping to the cock ring. Without the waist belt that meant that if I jerked, the ring would cut into me. I choked down a moan, knowing it would anger him even more. I deserved the pain. He had asked very little of me in our time together. I should have at least gotten this right.

 

He raised his hand to rub his thumb over my lip, holding it up to show me the drop of blood resting there. Then he raised it to his mouth and licked it clean. I watched his eyes until he moved to circle behind me.

 

I felt his hand trace along the muscles of my back. I was working out more frequently now. He was insistent that I take good care of myself. He was watching my diet as well, red meat being on the menu only once a week now.

 

I could hear his footsteps behind me but they gave me no clue as to what he was doing. When the cat landed on my back, I jerked with the surprise of it more than the pain. It was a very lightweight cat, one designed to mark more than hurt. It would leave a beautiful pattern on my back. The blows were distributed over my back and ass. I wasn't even aware of the moans I had started making until he walked around me and pushed the gag into my mouth.

 

This time, when he moved behind me, he brought his crop down hard on my ass. I jerked reflexively trying to avoid the next blow. That only succeeded in causing the cock ring to dig into my flesh. I was a mass of pain from shoulders down to the tops of my thighs. That pain couldn't compete with the pain of knowing I had ruined his evening. That I had made him doubt my love again.

 

I saw the crop hit the wall as he threw it past me. Then his hand was gripping me hard as he rammed his cock up inside me. I screamed although not much of the sound got past the gag. During all this I hadn't lost my erection. It wasn't just the cock ring keeping me hard. It was giving myself up to him. Letting him take control. Being owned by him.

 

He took me hard and fast, pounding deep inside me. I hung there wanting to push back against him, but not daring to for fear of my balls being damaged by the cock ring. He was panting as he nuzzled into my throat. Then his teeth closed on me, making my cock jerk with the need to come. I was having difficulty getting enough air. I could have spit out the gag, he hadn't fastened it, but I wouldn't dare without his permission.

 

"Spit it out, Walter. I don't want you passing out. I want you to feel every stroke of your master's cock inside you."

 

I spit it out and took a deep breath. Even in his anger, he was taking care of me. I had passed out from the pleasure mixed with pain once. My weight pulling down on the cuffs had cut my wrists. He played it off as not liking *his property* damaged, but I saw the pain in his eyes as he cleaned and dressed them.

 

"Who do you belong to, slut?"

 

"You, Master, only you."

 

"Who uses this hole?"

 

"Only you, Master."

 

"Are you ready to receive the gift of my come?"

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

 

My cock had twitched with each question whispered in my ear by his sexy voice. His hand tightened and he slammed inside me once more growling as I felt his cock jerking inside me. His head dropped to rest on my shoulder. I felt the ghost of a kiss on my skin. His hand slid down my groin and I heard the snap of the cock ring open.

 

"Come for me, my beloved." His voice so gentle, a bare whisper of sound mixed with his panting as he sucked air into his lungs.

 

My ears processed the command. My brain never heard him but my cock did. It jerked and painted the cross with long ropes of my come. I leaned into the cross letting it hold up me and my master, my lover, my heart.

 

He pulled slowly out of me and my body protested his loss with a moan. I heard him move across to the sink and the sound of water running. Then he was back pouring lukewarm water over me from the small bucket we kept there. Washing off the sweat, cleaning the stripes on my back and ass. The bucket was dropped and he unfastened the cuffs. Ankles first then a wrist, pulling my arm to rest on his shoulders as he undid the other.

 

"Come, love, you need to rest."

 

I raised the hand that wasn't resting on his shoulder to caress his face. He ducked his head away from me and pulled me toward the stairs. He always refuses to look me in the eyes after a strong session. He led me to our bed and settled me under the covers. I was asleep before he got to the bathroom door.

 

Some time later, I swam up from my dreams to the sounds of ragged breathing. I reached for him, pulling him close to me. He was dreaming again, the dreams he said he couldn't remember. I'm not sure what happened in his past, I just know that it haunts him still. He settled like he always does when I hold him. I hate that he has the dreams but love that I can comfort him. I drifted back to sleep.

 

Later, I woke to the feel of his hand soothing aloe gel over my back and ass. He bent to kiss me tenderly.

 

"Lie still, my beautiful slave, and I'll bring us up some food."

 

He left the room and I eased out of the bed, going to the closet to get his gift. I may have been late getting home but I had bought his gift over a month ago. I was nervous, afraid he wouldn't like it but I hoped it would help him feel loved again. I sat the small box on the bedside table on his side of the bed.

 

He came back, setting a small tray on the dresser and came over to the bed, pushing pillows under my chest to lift me up. Then he settled on the bed next to me with the tray, and began feeding me. Bite size chunks of bread, cheese, and fruit placed carefully in my mouth, avoiding the injury there. I love the quiet time with him. I'd suffer the pain for the tender way he cares for me after. Even if I didn't get great sex as well.

 

After we ate, he set the tray aside and slid down in the bed next to me, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. He lay there just kissing me light, 'I love you' kisses. When the kisses stopped, I spoke to him for the first time since we had come up to bed.

 

"I have a gift for you. It's on your bedside table. I guess it's a good thing I didn't wait for the last minute to shop, huh?"

 

His eyes opened, looking surprised. He was always so surprised when I gave him presents. He rolled silently away from me and reached to pick up the gift he hadn't noticed before. Propping himself up against the headboard of the bed, he opened the box. I always had his gifts wrapped so that all he had to do was lift the lid.

 

I watched his eyes as he looked down at the contents. His hand moved to caress the heavy gold necklace that lay in the box. It had been made to my specification so no one else would ever have one like it. The chain was wide and flat so he could wear it all the time. The center was a flat gold bar that had been engraved with AK & WS in English and in Russian. The K became a vine that wrapped through the arches of the W and twinned up the S. I wanted to put something really sappy on it but was afraid he would reject it if I did that.

 

"It's beautiful, Walter. Thank you. Put it on for me."

 

I scrambled up to my knees, taking it from his hand and securing it around his throat. His hand stroked it as he stared into my eyes. Then he reached out to rub along the choke chain that was still around mine.

 

"I think mine is much nicer than yours. We'll have to do something about that."

 

Leaning toward me, he kissed me again. Not gentle this time but possessive. By the time he let me go, I was panting.

 

"Go get your silver ring."

 

I rose from the bed and went to get the sterling silver cock ring he'd given me for Christmas. When I turned back, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked to him and he took it from me, carefully manipulating my cock and balls through the ring. He smiled up at me then bent, taking me in his mouth. It didn't take much to get me rock hard. When I was, he pulled back.

 

"I think it's time for you to pleasure your master. I want you in me, Walter. I want you pulling out all but the head then pushing back in slowly to the hilt. You aren't going to come for a long time but I expect to come at least twice. Understand?"

 

He lay back on the bed turning on his side so I could spoon up against him. I got the lube, crawled on the bed next to him. Using a generous portion to open him for me, then coating my cock. No need for a condom since we knew we were both clean.

 

I pushed slowly inside him, savoring the feel of him. He doesn't let me do this often so it is doubly sweet when he does. I enjoy making love to his body. I wrapped my arms around him and began thrusting slowly in and out of his body as he had instructed. I sucked at his throat and he arched his head back giving me better access.

 

He is so tight, so hot. I love being allowed to pleasure him this way. He had told me once that a man would have to be a fool to own me and not want me in him occasionally. Told me he had never seen such a beautiful huge cock. I had been told before that I was big but it never pleased me like it did when he said it. He allowed me to do as I liked for a while then he pulled my hand down to wrap around him.

 

"Make me come, Walter." Harsh deep commanding voice washing over me, making me harder if that were possible.

 

I wrapped my hand around his cock, fisting him in the way he had taught me. One of his legs lifted to wrap up over my legs so I could push in deeper and have more access to his cock. His hand curled up around my neck again, holding me close. His moans telling me he was close.

 

"Now! Hard!"

 

I pulled out of him then rammed up inside him as deep and hard as I could, feeling him begin to jerk in my fist. I watched with satisfaction as his come spurted across the sheets. I went still inside him, knowing he would want the feeling of me impaling him as his climax rolled through him. My hand stilled as well, just holding him as he came back to earth.

 

I heard a soft chuckle, "Damn, you just keep getting better and better at that."

 

He twisted so he could kiss me. We lay quiet, me wrapped around him and still rock hard inside him. I think he dosed briefly. I was thinking my balls would turn blue and drop off before he woke when he wiggled against me. My signal to begin again.

 

So, once more, I began moving in him. He lasted longer this time. Not that I minded, like I said this didn't happen often. I thought he would let me come after the second time he did, but he just snuggled down and slept again.

 

His nap was longer this time and I was truly in pain when he wiggled forward and pulled off me. I moaned as the last inch of me left his body. He turned toward me smiling.

 

"You want to come, don't you?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Alex."

 

"Please, Alex."

 

"Soon, beloved."

 

He had turned so our erections were pressing together. His hand wrapped around us both, his thumb smearing my pre-come onto his cock and his onto mine. He squeezed our cocks together, stroking slowly. I moaned low in the back of my throat as his talented hand worked first one then the other of my balls back through the ring. He slipped it off me then rolled onto his back, gesturing me to move between his legs.

 

I positioned myself and lifted his ass high, entering him in one smooth stroke. Bending down to him, I kissed him deeply. This was Alex, my lover. My master had left and I was free to make love to Alex. I tried to hold back but I had been hard too long and Alex was so tight and hot.

 

"Nooooooooooooooo! Fuck!"

 

I heard his chuckle. Then he was milking me as I shot uncontrollably inside him. He held me until my breathing evened out again. Then I worked my way down, taking him in my mouth. I had become quite good at sucking cock.

 

He had long ago given me permission to suck him any time I wanted. I remember the day he had told me that. It had been a Saturday and I had spent most of the day between his legs. I had even wakened him during the night. He had groaned, shot down my throat then told me that he expected me to let him sleep for the rest of the night. I felt proud that I had become so good at giving him pleasure. The next day, my jaws had been so sore I couldn't talk, couldn't eat. He had smiled, made me a milkshake then fucked me through the mattress.

 

He groaned, then I tasted his hot musk, swallowed, not wanting to loose a single drop. I held him in my mouth until he softened. He reached for me and I wiggled up to lie next to him. He kissed me again, slipping inside my mouth to taste himself. I was drifting off when I heard him whisper against my ear.

 

"Happy Anniversary, Walter. I love you."

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He's sleeping. My big bear. The covers are twisted and half off the bed. I'd go cover him but I know he doesn't need them. His body heat is higher than any one I've ever slept with. Not that there had been that many. Until him, I never wanted a long-term relationship. The others were just fucks. He has crawled inside my heart and I would die if I lost him.

 

The master is himself enslaved.

 

I sit in the big chair across from him that I use in our games when I make him perform for me. He was so shy about jerking off in front of me at first, now he enjoys the show since he knows that it will end with me in his glorious ass. I'm proud of the fact that I am the only one ever to fuck his ass. He was a virgin that first time with me. I'm determined to be the only one to have him that way.

 

I knew I could have him the first day we met. I spoke and he got hard. I didn't look down at his crotch. I didn't need to. His breathing and the way he shifted and the puzzled look in his eyes told me. At the time, I had no idea how shocked he was to find himself with a hard-on that had my name on it. I just figured that I was his type, that he was bi. I knew he was married, so that meant bi to me since he had been with her a long time.

 

I had seen his car as I was leaving that night so I went back. I got a folder that could have waited until the next day and took it up to his office. His inner door was open and I could see him rubbing his eyes. It was after eight, the building mostly deserted. He looked tired. I had almost decided to wait until another time when he looked up at me.

 

"Sorry, Sir. I thought you had left for the evening. Just wanted to drop this off before I left." I smiled my best smile at him. I knew I had dropped my voice. I've known for some time how my voice effects people. Feeling his reaction earlier made me want to see it again.

 

He put his glasses back on, trying to hide from me, but his breathing gave him away again.

 

"What is that, Agent?"

 

"Oh, it can wait until morning, Sir. You're probably getting ready to go home."

 

"If it's important enough for you to be here this late maybe I should look at it."

 

I moved toward him, wanting to press the advantage. I hadn't planned to do anything more than make him aware of me again tonight, but something in his voice made me want to see how far I could push it. So instead of handing the file to him across his desk, I walked to stand beside him, putting it in his hand.

 

As he opened it on the blotter, I leaned forward so that I brushed against him as I pointed to the coroner's report that was in the file. His sharp intake of breath, the shifting of his body told me that he was very aware of me. I could see the pulse in his throat jump. I dropped my hand onto his shoulder as casually as I could manage.

 

"As you can see, Sir, the coroner places time of death as 1a.m. The suspect has an air-tight alibi for that time. He was still at the bar with numerous witnesses."

 

He was staring at the report but I don't think he was seeing anything. At my touch, his pulse jumped again. I moved my hand slowly up toward his bare throat, watching for any sign of rejection on his part. I smiled as his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. He had opened his collar and discarded his tie, probably as soon as Kim had left for the day. Since I knew my voice affected him, I continued speaking.

 

"I think we may have to go back to square one with this, unless Agent Mulder has one of his leaps of logic."

 

"Mmmmm."

 

My fingers had reached the open collar and I let them slip inside to rub his bare skin. Looking down I saw the bulge in his slacks grow. Time to step up the heat. I moved my hand lower, slipping my fingers farther under the shirt to rub against his collarbone. His eyes opened then and I saw the lust overwritten with the terror. His hand rose in slow motion and he grabbed my wrist. I saw for just a second the desire to push me away then he was lost as I whispered his name.

 

"Walter."

 

"God!"

 

Then his chair was pushed back and he pulled me down in his lap. His mouth was hungry on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and began staking my territory. I knew he was used to being in control so I had to let him know fast that I would control this. I was top; he would be my bottom. I held him as I devoured his mouth.

 

Reaching down, I ripped his shirt open, buttons flying across the room. He moaned as I bit his tongue. My hands found his nipples and I pinched them hard. Another loud moan made into my mouth. Not a single move to stop me or slow me down. He must like it rough, bet he never got that from his wife. I had managed to find out during the day that he was separated from her, from Sharon.

 

I pulled back from him, holding his head with both hands.

 

"Look at me!" A command but one spoken in my best bedroom voice.

 

His eyes fluttered open. His mouth was already bruised and swollen. His eyes dark with lust. At that moment I knew I would own him, someday.

 

"Have you ever done this before?"

 

"No."

 

"Am I the first man you've wanted like this?"

 

"Yes."

 

One word replies seemed to be all that he was capable of producing. That was fine, I wasn't interested in his conversation abilities right now. I *was* interested in the contents of his pants which I could feel growing harder by the second under me. I pulled him to me again, biting his bottom lip, then pushing my tongue into his mouth. He immediately began to suck at it. I was surprised his wife hadn't hung around for the kisses alone. I decided I didn't want his first time to be a quick fuck on his desk. How to get him out of here and to my place or his without him getting cold feet was another issue.

 

I kissed along his jaw line, down to his throat, marking him where it would show above his collar. He just moaned and tilted his head allowing me more contact. So I worked my way down then bit him hard at what I think of as the vampire spot. His hands tightened their hold on me and I felt his cock twitch under me. Moving back up to suck on his ear lobe, I whispered to him.

 

"You want me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You want this?" Pulling his hand to cover my hard-on.

 

"Yes."

 

"Take me home, now."

 

"Yes."

 

I'm not completely clear how but we got out of the building and to his place. He drove and I reminded his cock to stay hard simply by opening his fly once we were out of the garage. I kept my hand just busy enough to keep him off balance. I was very pleased with his moans and sighs on the trip home. Pleased as well at the stallion I was working. How the fuck could Sharon leave such a great kisser with such a fucking huge cock? The woman must be insane.

 

Once we were at his place, he led me to the bedroom and tried to take charge. No, that wouldn't be happening. I let him think he was running things only until we were naked and on the bed. Then I began teaching him the wonders of sex with Alex Krycek.

 

I pushed him onto his back and began to assault his neck again. As I worked my way down his body, I enjoyed the noises he made for me. I paid close attention to each and every moan and sigh. Now that I knew it was his first time, I also knew that in the cold light of morning he would panic or at least pull back.

 

I knew I had to make it so good for him that he would want it again. Since I planned on being on top, it was all the more important. He would have an easier time rationalizing the whole thing if I let him top me. I couldn't do that for two reasons. One, he needed to understand from the beginning that I was his top. Second, if I let him top me, it would be harder to control him when I needed to. Even then I knew our lives would be interwoven for as long as we lived.

 

When I took him in my mouth, he arched up against me.

 

"Jesus H Christ!"

 

I watched as his head jerked, his eyes stared at me. Disbelief mixed with his lust now. Lust winning out as I deep throated him. A rich, deep moan rolled from deep in his chest, his head rocked back in a disjointed out of control way. 

 

Oh, yeah, he was going to be mine.

 

I played along his cock, enjoying the taste and smell of him. When I sucked his balls into my mouth, I got another hosanna from him. Funny how some men discover religion, others profanity when having their dick sucked. Walter, I would find out before the night was over, got religion during oral activities and profane once my cock was up his ass.

 

When I was sure he was deep into the sensations I was giving him, I pushed his legs up high so I could get to his ass. Usually I'm very picky about this but even after a long day he still smelled clean and I wanted him as turned on as possible. Totally safe sex was going to give him too much time to think. So I took a calculated risk. No risk at all it turned out.

 

More religion pouring from his now hoarse throat. When I thought he was turned on enough, I leaned over the side of the bed, grabbed my pants, fished for one of the lubricated condoms that was in my pocket. I covered his cock again with my mouth as I got the condom open and onto my cock. 

 

I worked my way back up to his nipples and bit them again. His eyes barely fluttered. His cock was leaking and I knew he would come soon with very little additional help from me. I rose up onto my knees, looking down at him. There was a rosy flush to his skin. He was breathing in short pants, trying to fill his lungs. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

I moved my hand and began working my fingers inside him. His eyes opened and he stared up at me. That was the first time I saw fear in his eyes. It wasn't fear of being fucked, it was fear of liking it too much. Time to use my weapon on him again.

 

"Walter, you are so tight. I'm going to make this so good for us both." I sent that *whiskey shot* voice he loves so well washing over him, weaving a spell he would never escape, not even when I had to betray him.

 

As I shifted to impale him, he regained his voice. "Wait!" he croaked at me. "I've got KY in the bathroom."

 

I bent and kissed him hard.

 

"Where?"

 

"The cabinet on the left."

 

I slipped off the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. Smiling. I quickly found the tube. Participation, this was a good thing. I came out of the bathroom to find that he had moved to the middle of the bed. And that it had been long enough for his nerves to kick in. Well, I knew the cure for that.

 

"Walter, do you have any idea how sexy you look? There is this beautiful flush to your skin. Your body is even better than I expected it to be."

 

As I talked, my voice as deliberately deep as I could make it, I got back on the bed with him. I dropped the lube next to his hip and moved to get him feeling instead of thinking. I bent and pulled the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking hard and wringing another Jesus from him. I kept sucking as I grabbed the lube and began working him open. I raised my head to weave my siren song around him again.

 

"You taste so good. Such a big beautiful cock, so well formed, feels like silk over steel."

 

As I talked, I continued to stretch him. His head went back, his breath harsh as he tried to get enough air. When I lifted his legs, his eyes opened again. The only thing I saw this time was need. I pushed against him, slipping just the head inside. Holding his eyes and watching for pain, I slowly moved forward and back, each time forcing more of my cock inside him. When I felt my balls against his ass, I kissed him.

 

That's when he moved from religion to profanity.

 

"Fuck, it didn't hurt." 

 

He sounded surprised. I chuckled. Tonight was seduction, pain would come later.

 

"It doesn't have to hurt."

 

I stayed still in him and kissed him again. Trailing a line of kisses and bites down his jaw to his throat, lingering there to suck new marks on his skin. Then down to his nipples to bite hard. He arched into the bites. Yeah, he liked rough. I smiled against his skin. He was ready. I began to thrust into him then, a slow almost lazy rhythm. Pulling almost completely out then pushing back in.

 

When the whimpers began, I changed from slow to short hard jabs into his heat.

 

"Fuck! Please!"

 

"Please?"

 

"Need to come……..fuck me harder! SHIT!!!!!!!!"

 

His cock exploded sending a geyser of come into the air between us. His ass locked down on me like a bitch in heat. I screamed as it pushed me over. His hands were clutching at me and his eyes open, the ecstasy and wonder there trapping me. No one had ever looked at me like that. At that moment, everyone before him became just a fuck, even the ones I thought I had loved. I know I came, but that was secondary to the knowledge that he was now mine and I was his.

 

The phone ringing brought me out of my daydreams. I watched as he twisted trying to get to the phone, tangling the covers even more. I got up and moved to untangle him as he got it.

 

"Skinner."

 

He smiled briefly at me as I untangled the blankets from him. The smile disappeared as he listened.

 

"Fuck, Mulder, don't you ever at least try to obey regulations? What am I saying? Of course not. If you did, I wouldn't be getting a call at three a.m. All right, I'll get there as soon as I can. Try not to cause any more trouble."

 

He hung up and reached for me.

 

"So what has the problem child done now?" I asked as I moved into his arms. I felt his lips brush against my hair.

 

"Pissed off the locals again. I have to fly to Chicago. Will you make me a reservation while I pack? Then you can give me a proper goodbye in the shower."

 

A long loving kiss, then he was up and pulling out his garment bag. I made the reservations while he packed then we said that goodbye in the shower. I got back in our bed after I kissed him goodbye at the door. I was dreaming when something pulled me awake. A nagging fear at the back of my mind telling me something was wrong. I tried to push it away but couldn't.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

I sank into the seat of the plane cursing Mulder. It was Saturday. I should be home getting my ass reamed by my lover, not be sitting on a plane to fucking Chicago. Disengage, Walter. Breathe. Think of more pleasant things, like the happiness you gave Alex this past week. 

 

The last weekend I had been late getting home. Normally that wouldn't have been that big a deal but it was our anniversary. He had given me explicit instructions that morning. He had made plans for our special day and I had fucked up. His anger was secondary to his pain. It's a good thing he loves me so much or he would have given up on me a long time ago.

 

We had a wonderful weekend after I had been properly punished for my disobedience. Of course, I was so sore Monday morning that I could barely sit in my chair. But I had a smile on my face. Now I turned toward the window to hide my silly grin from anyone going down the aisle.

 

I guess that some people would see his tests of me as embarrassing. I see them as a way of his letting me prove how important he is to me. He owns me. It's simple really. He had warned me that he would be making *requests* of me during the week. I need to give him back a little of what he has given me.

 

The first test had been on Monday afternoon as I was briefing Mulder and Scully on their current case. My cell phone had rung, I excused myself and answered.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walter, are you alone?"

 

"No. I'm briefing Agents Mulder and Scully."

 

The whiskey began to flow, "Excellent." My cock hardened. "Who do you belong to, slut?"

 

"You."

 

Mulder asked if I needed a minute.

 

"Tell him no."

 

"No, Mulder. I'll only be a moment."

 

"Very good, Walter. Are you hard, slave?"

 

"Yes, of course." By this point I have no idea how I was keeping my voice from sliding down into the bedroom tones that only he hears.

 

"I want you to remember how I took you in the shower this morning. Close your eyes. Feel me. My hand squeezing your cock as I ram inside you."

 

I sucked in a strangled breath. I knew Mulder and Scully must be staring at me by now. The whiskey continued to wash over me, I was painfully hard and knew that I was leaking.

 

"I love fucking my slave first thing in the morning. Plunging into your hot welcoming hole. Feeling you tighten on me, milking me as I shoot inside you."

 

His voice was curling around my hindbrain, the part that recognizes only survival and procreation. We won't be procreating but het couples don't do that every time they have sex either. Survival? When you love someone as I love him then, yeah, I need him to survive.

 

"You love your master's cock in your ass, don't you, slave?"

 

A strangled, "Yes." Somewhere far away, Scully was asking if I was ok.

 

"Tell her you are fine, Walter."

 

"I'm fine, Agent Scully. Just a little personal issue."

 

I heard a chuckle, "Good, Walter. You're going to come for me soon. You'll have to do it quietly since you have company. Can you do that for me, love?"

 

"Yes, I think so."

 

"After you come for me, I want you to complete your briefing. Then you will tell Kim that you are ill and going home. When you get here, I'll have your reward ready."

 

"I understand."

 

"I'm so proud of my obedient slave. You keep acting like this and I'll start thinking you love me."

 

"I hope so because that's the way it is."

 

"I love you, my beautiful slave. Come for me."

 

I felt my cock throb and the wetness spreading across my crotch. I sucked in a deep breath. Tried to calm my racing heart.

 

"Walter? Did you?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Wonderful! I'll see you soon. Your reward will be waiting for you. Thank you, beloved."

 

The phone clicked in my ear and I opened my eyes to see Mulder and Scully starring at me as though I was bleeding green. They again asked if I was all-right and I stated that I was fine, again just a personal issue, nothing for then to be alarmed about. I was uncomfortable as hell but underneath pleased that I had followed his instructions this time.

 

I completed the briefing as quickly as possible and dismissed them. Once they were gone, I got gingerly to my feet and grabbed my trench coat. Once I had that closed around me I felt better. At least the evidence was covered. I opened my office door to tell Kim I was leaving only to find Mulder still in the outer office. I was irritated that he was still there, irritated that I couldn't tell Kim I was sick since I had told him and Scully I was fine.

 

"Kim, I have some personal business to take care of. I'll be gone the rest of the day and unavailable. Mulder, try to stay out of trouble until tomorrow at least."

 

"Sir, are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

 

"Quite sure, Mulder. I just need to take care of personal matters from time to time like everyone else. Go to Chicago. I'll see you when you get back."

 

I left quickly. My master was waiting and I needed to get home to him. The trip home was uncomfortable. Wet spots are like that. Especially when the cold wind of the parking garage seemed to seek it out. Then, in the heat of the car, it started to dry, sticking to my skin. I wanted to get home and get out of my clothes as quickly as possible.

 

I opened the door to the smell of pineapple, brown sugar, bread baking, a chicken roasting. My heart soared. He had planned for me to succeed. There *was* no other explanation. He couldn't have done all this since our phone call.

 

"Alex?"

 

"Up here, Walter."

 

I stopped only long enough to hang up my trench coat in the closet downstairs then ran up the stairs. I opened our bedroom door to find him smoothing the satin sheets onto our bed. He turned and smiled at me with such tenderness I thought I would melt into the floor.

 

His eyes traveled down my body, seeking the evidence of my obedience. I watched as his lips curled up into an even bigger smile. He walked toward me with that slow strut that works on me almost as well as his voice and my cock started to swell again.

 

"Come, love. The tub is ready for you, let's get you out of these wet clothes."

 

The come had dried just enough to my skin and underwear that I lost a few skin cells, but I didn't care. He settled me in the tub then stripped quickly and stepped in to sit between my legs, resting back against me. He snuggled his head on my shoulder, turning now and then to suck at my neck. We drifted contently in the pleasure of being together.

 

When the water cooled, he stood while I toweled him dry and reached to help me with my back. We pulled on soft sweats and went down to eat. Dinner was by candlelight. Few words spoken but his soft touches and the light in his eyes telling me how I had pleased him. We cleaned up together then he led me upstairs.

 

In our room, he pulled me into a long sweet kiss then stepped back and pushed down his sweats. Once we were naked, we crashed into one another again and fell to the bed kissing.

 

"Your master is very pleased with you, slave. Your obedience today would make any master proud. As a reward you may choose how we spend the rest of the evening. What would you like?"

 

The pilot's voice interrupted my reverie. We were landing at O'Hare. I fucking hate Chicago. Back to Mulder and his crap. Scully was waiting when I walked off the plane. Her expression told me more than I wanted to know.

 

The perp was cornered and Mulder was trying to keep the locals from just charging in. We headed for the car. I thought, with any luck, I would be on a plane back by morning and would still get to spend most of Sunday being ridden by Alex. You know what they say about best laid plans.

 

We found out the hard way that he had partners. Found out when I took a couple of bullets. I was lying in the line of fire for several long minutes. Trying to stop the bleeding, each beat of my heart shooting more of that fluid from my leg. When I heard someone call for the paramedics and felt another hand take over the pressure on my leg, I fumbled for my cell phone. Hitting the speed dial for home. I heard his beautiful voice.

 

"Walter?"

 

"Alex, I'm sorry. I love you."

 

I don't remember anything after that for a long time.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

I hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. I knew the case Mulder was working on was high profile so I got up and turned on CNN. They told of the case breaking. Showed the house that the suspect was cornered in. I watched as my handsome man moved around the scene, calm, in control, issuing commands.

 

My heart locked up in my chest when he went down. I could see movement so I knew he was alive. I was on my feet cursing Mulder, God, the Chicago PD, even the fucking pilot who had flown the plane that had taken him there. I had made a reservation of my own to Chicago when the phone rang.

 

"Walter?"

 

"Alex, I'm sorry. I love you."

 

On the TV I saw the phone drop from his hand as I screamed his name. One of the men near by picked up the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"I'm Stone. I'm with Chicago PD. Who are you."

 

"Get fucking Agent Mulder on the phone now!"

 

Without thought I had used my Master voice. On TV I saw Mulder and Scully hurrying toward where they were putting Walter on a stretcher. Saw the guy with Walter's phone waving to them, then Mulder's voice came on the line.

 

"This is Agent Mulder. Who is this?"

 

My voice hard, cold the assassin in control now.

 

"Mulder, if he dies, you will survive him only for the length of time it takes me to get to you. I'm on the next plane there. If he wakes for even a minute, you tell him I'm on my way. Tell him he doesn't have permission to die. Do you fucking hear me?"

 

"Krycek, why the fuck did he call you?"

 

"You're a smart boy, Mulder, figure it out. Get in the vehicle with him and stay with him."

 

I could see him moving toward the emergency transport. When he got in, I broke the connection, turned off the TV and headed for the door. I had just enough time to make the plane. I settled back in the plane and let my mind drift back to when we changed from just fuck buddies to owner and owned.

 

We had continued to see each other even after he had known I had betrayed him. I couldn't tell him then what I was really working toward. His part would be more convincing if he didn't know. But even though he swore he hated me and called me every name in the book, he couldn't say no when I used that voice on him or touched him.

 

So in the time I could steal to be alone with him, we fucked. In public, we tried to kill each other.

 

I hadn't seen him since I had lost my arm. I felt I was now at a disadvantage. Things that had been so easy before would be difficult now. I felt ugly. I stayed away as long as I could stand to. I was parked across from his place waiting for it to get late. Then I intended to go up and see him for what I thought would be the last time.

 

I know my mouth dropped open when a cab pulled up and he came out the door. He was going trolling. It couldn't be any more obvious if he had worn a neon sign around his neck. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black silk tee that molded to his chest like a second skin. God! When had he bought those, I wondered? He looked like SEX.

 

I started the car and pulled out to follow him. I watched him get out of the cab in front of a club that I had been to often. In that get up, he would have all the little blond boys at his feet. I parked and followed him inside. He was at the bar with a drink in his hand. I found a spot where I could watch him but he wouldn't see me.

 

I was right about the little blond boys. Several tried to pick him up. He smiled politely but said no. My back went up when a dark man leaned against the bar next to him. Even from where I was standing I knew this one would get his attention. I watched Walter smile and nod. He turned to walk toward the dance floor and the man followed close. There was a parting of the crowd and I saw his hand cupping Walter's ass.

 

I growled loud enough that a couple of people looked at me then quickly backed up. I moved through the crowd toward the floor. If he had taken one of the blond boys in the back room and fucked him, I would have let it slide. Not this. That is my ass and no one touches it but me.

 

When I got near them on the floor, I saw the prick's hands on Walter's hips. Crotches rubbing together in time to the music. I'd never seen Walter dance. We had sort of skipped all the courtship shit. I knew how he could move in bed, but I had no idea he could dance like that.

 

My cock hardened.

 

I moved forward and put my hands on his waist while rubbing my cock against his ass. His head turned and his eyes widened. He went still. I looked past him at the asshole who was still pressed against Walter's crotch. Even in the crazy play of lights, I saw the color drain from his face. He stepped back, his hands let go of Walter's hips. He turned and almost ran.

 

Re-focusing on Walter, I let my real hand move to squeeze his cock. His eyes were on fire. When I started to move with the music, he dropped his head, throat exposed. His body started to move to the beat, hips pushing back against me. I bit his throat hard, tasting his blood. His cock grew in my hand.

 

We moved together as one. The music flowing through us. My teeth still buried in his throat. An image flashed in my mind from one of those nature shows of a lion holding his female as he fucked her. By the time the song ended, we were both fully erect.

 

When I took his hand to leave the dance floor, he stood still. I looked at him standing there, a stubborn expression on his face, little flecks of his blood on his throat changing color in the disco lights of the dance floor. Moving back into his personal space, I let the whiskey flow.

 

"Come on, Walter. It's time you learned who owns you. I'm going to fuck you raw after I beat your ass for even considering fucking someone else."

 

The stubborn look melted to be replaced with desire. I dropped his hand and turned, threading my way through the crowd. I didn't look back. The looks of the people I passed told me he was heeling obediently behind me.

 

He got into the car without a word. When I ordered him to take his cock out, he reached for his zipper without even a token protest. I drove in silence, trying to get my temper under control. He finally spoke when I turned into a private garage.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"It's a private club that I'm a member of. I never expected to bring you here. You'll be staying the weekend, maybe even next week."

 

"That's not possible."

 

"Oh, but it is, if I say you will."

 

He got that stubborn look again. I almost laughed at him. He looked like a little boy about to have a tantrum except for the hard cock sticking out of his pants. I pulled into my personal parking space and got out, walking around to the trunk to grab my bag.

 

"Walter, get out of the car."

 

He got out, still looking stubborn, and started to shove his cock back into his pants.

 

"No! Leave it. I told you this is a private club. You'll see slaves wandering around totally naked. If we run into anyone I know, it will please me for them to see my slave is so well endowed."

 

"I'm not a fucking slave!" he snarled at me.

 

"Yes, you are. I just never told you before."

 

I used my new hand to grab his neck, putting on just enough pressure to cause fear to flare in his eyes.

 

"Now, come on. You really don't want to piss me off any more than you already have. Why did you go to that place tonight?"

 

I was leading him to the elevator as I spoke.

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

I looked at him as we waited for the elevator. It didn't take long since my access card had signaled my arrival. I pushed him inside and into a corner of the car. I hit the button for the floor of my room then turned back to him. I dropped my bag, grabbed his chin, attacked his mouth.

 

When the bell signaled that the car had stopped, he was clinging to the handrails to stay upright. I heard a voice behind me.

 

"Alexei, where have you been? It's been ages since I've seen you."

 

I turned to the tall man who had spoken and smiled.

 

"I've been out of the country. How are you, Brian?"

 

"Oh, not bad. New toy?"

 

"No, not new, just never thought I'd have to take him down to this level. I caught him in rut on the dance floor at that place down off Dupont."

 

He looked at Walter and smiled, eyes dropping to feast on the sight of my aroused stallion. I knew what he was going to ask before it came out of his mouth. Still looking at Walter, he spoke.

 

"You didn't know how Alexei feels about loyalty, did you, boy? His boys only play when he tells them to. So, Alexei, how about letting him play with Michael?"

 

He turned to look at his Michael. Michael was clothed in the only articles I had ever seen him wear, a slave collar and a cock harness.

 

"Would you like that cock in you, Michael?"

 

"Yes, Master. He's beautiful. I've never seen anyone so big."

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blush creeping up Walter's face. I casually reached back to fondle him without looking at him.

 

"Brian, I have punishment to administer. After that, he will be receiving training. He isn't new sexually -- I've been fucking him for years -- but this is new to him. I don't think he'll be in any condition to play this weekend. But I'll keep it in mind. I think the two of them would look beautiful together."

 

"You mean he's never tasted your whip? Haven't you at least spanked him?"

 

"No. I told you it was just sex but his behavior tonight has to be addressed. Come, boy, we're holding up the elevator. See you later, Brian."

 

I picked up my bag without letting go of Walter's cock, and then I led him down the hall just by tugging. I'm not sure what kept him quiet on the trip to my room but, considering my mind set, it was a good thing.

 

Unfortunately, his restraint ended as I shut the door.

 

"What makes you think I'm going to put up with this? You don't honestly think I would *play* with that thing do, you? How the fuck do I get out of here?"

 

That was all it took. I backhanded him hard with my 'new' hand. He went down looking stunned. I watched as the blood welled up in the wound I had opened up on his cheek. I grabbed him and secured him to the foot of the bed before he could recover. Then I stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

 

FUCK!

 

It wasn't supposed to go this way. I had planned on light discipline. Just enough to make him think twice about going to clubs again. I had finished the dance with him at the club to establish my ownership of him with the regulars there. And there was the added turn on of dancing with him, touching him, feeling him grow hard for me in public.

 

Now that he had shown rebellion and I had lost control, I had to choose between going all out or letting him leave. I couldn't let him leave. Part of me knew that if I did, I'd never make love to him again. The things that had happened to me in Russia had made me admit, to myself at least, that I love him beyond all reason.

 

Well, Alex, it's got to be done so get out there. I got the medicine kit and opened the bathroom door. He was sitting as I'd left him, didn't look like he had struggled. As strong as he is he could have pulled the bed across the room. Not that it would have done him any good. The door wouldn't open without the proper code entered into the security system. The place is soundproof as well, all things he would learn soon.

 

I walked toward him and his head raised. The blood was flowing on his face and I cringed inside. This wasn't how I had intended to let him know my arm was gone. I straddled his legs and dropped down to hold them with my weight.

 

He didn't say a word as I opened the kit and started to clean the wound. He did flinch a little as I used the antiseptic. It wasn't very deep so I used a couple of butterflies to close it.

 

"I didn't intend to hurt you that way. I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, really? I seem to recall something being said about beating me then fucking me raw. I think this would fall under beating. What the hell did you hit me with?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Something happened in Russia."

 

"No shit, Mulder gave me an ear full when he got back."

 

"Mulder doesn't know everything."

 

Reaching with my real hand, I pulled the glove off and flexed the *new* hand in front of his face. I saw the flare of shock before he tamped it down. Might as well show him everything. Getting up, I moved back from him and dropped my jacket on the floor, followed it with my shirt. I stood for a long minute as his eyes traveled over not just my arm but the rest of my exposed body.

 

"Who did that to you? Did Mulder have anything to do with it?" The sarcasm was gone, replaced with concern I was sure he didn't want to feel. Plus I thought I caught a hint of protectiveness as well.

 

"No, your precious Mulder didn't have anything to do with it."

 

"He's not mine. You didn't answer my first question."

 

"It doesn't matter. It's done, over. What does matter is why you and I are here. Have you been out whoring around? Been hitting the clubs a lot?"

 

"You want the truth?"

 

"Of course I do, Walter. I thought I had made it clear that you belong to me. Then when I come to see you, what do I find? You, running out your door, looking like sex on the hoof!" The rage I had shown the asshole at the club came back, now directed at Walter.

 

"I don't fucking belong to you, you bastard."

 

"Really? Then why is your cock still hard? Your head and your heart might not belong to me but that cock and asshole do. No one fucks you but me. Before this weekend is over, you will have no doubts about that. Since you seem so reluctant to discuss this like adults, let's proceed to the punishment portion of our program, shall we?"

 

He glared at me as I moved across the room, getting the things I would need to make it easier to move him from his position at the foot of the bed to the cross. Coming back, I sat on his legs again and pulled his boots off. Then I fastened a spreader bar to his legs.

 

He didn't try to fight me and I wondered why. Much later he would admit to me that he was so turned on, he was afraid that struggling would make him shoot. It was a shock to him to realize how much he wanted me to be in control. How much he had missed me.

 

I got his hands cuffed together and hauled him to his feet. It took him a few steps to get the hang of walking with the bar but he managed. Once we got there, I reached into my boot, pulling out my knife, thumbed the switch to open it and waved it in front of him.

 

"You have a choice, Walter. You can behave yourself and keep these pretty clothes or I can cut them off you. It really would be a shame to loose them because you look so hot in them. After you're properly trained I'd like to see you wearing them with your cock hanging out while you suck me. Or maybe leaning against the wall, jerking off for me."

 

"I paid a fucking fortune for these pants and you want to cut them up?"

 

"I'm sure they were expensive. You have very good taste. Beautiful quality leather. But you didn't answer my question."

 

"Ok, I'll behave but not so you can enjoy me in them later. Those things aren't going to happen."

 

His breathing had picked up. I knew then that he was lying. I could have pushed him to his knees and pulled out my cock and he would have sucked me. But I needed to give him the excuse, needed to let him lie to himself that he was forced. He wanted what I was offering but I was the villain and he couldn't want me. At that point in his life, he wasn't ready to admit that he needed me, wanted me, even loved me.

 

I pushed him against the cross, pulled his shirt out of his pants and fastened the waist belt. I pushed the shirt over his head and down to his cuffed wrists. I managed to pull his wrists to one of the crossbars, fastened it to the stand just below where the shirt was gathered. His pants were next. I pushed them down to his knees. Just because he said he would behave didn’t mean I was going to take any chances.

 

I secured a leather strap around each thigh then released the spreader bar from one side. I pulled the pants off that leg, secured the ankle before moving to do the other. I moved back up to his arms. With me behind him, and his body secured that way, he wouldn't be able to do much when I took off the cuffs.

 

With him secured, I walked around the cross. There is something so erotic about having a lover bound, helpless, awaiting your pleasure. I grabbed his cock, stroking him. Smiled, as his eyes closed and he moaned. As soon as his balls began to tighten, I let go.

 

"Not yet, slave. I'll tell you when."

 

I moved across the room and placed some things on a rolling table and moved it near him. Reaching around him, I slipped a cock harness over him and pulled it tight enough to keep him hard but not let him come. Then I picked up the flogger. This would bring a nice color to his skin and, used properly, bring him unexpected pleasure. I worked my way up and down his back, even his thighs.

 

He didn't make a sound but his panting told me all I needed to know. I had opened my pants when I started, to give my cock room. I had worn my tightest jeans for him that night. I know how he likes to see me dressed. I needed release, so I dropped the flogger and lubed my cock. I prepped him quickly but, instead of my usual slow rocking him open method, I thrust into him hard and he screamed.

 

The first of many screams he would make before the night was over.

 

It was hard and fast. I hadn't been with anyone since the last time with him. Truth to tell, I hadn't wanted anyone else. I was horny as hell and furious with him. So, I guess I hurt him, when all I had wanted to do was make love to him. As I shot inside him, I reached to release the harness, stroking his cock the way he likes to make him to come. That got me a different kind of scream. 

 

"Alexxxxxxxxxxx!"

 

His body shook with the strength of his orgasm.

 

I watched surprised, as his come shot across the room, almost reaching the wall. That's when I realized that he hadn't been out whoring around. If he had, his reaction wouldn't have been so extreme.

 

I leaned into his body staying buried inside him. I continued to stroke him until he spoke.

 

"Please, Alex………too much…hurts."

 

I let go and pulled slowly out of him. He made that muffled sighing sound of loss.

 

"Why did you go to that club tonight, Walter?" I nuzzled that spot behind his ear, which makes him crazy.

 

"Stop that!"

 

"No. Answer me."

 

"Fuck you!" he hissed at me.

 

"No, Walter. I do the fucking, you get fucked. I'll be glad to give you another demonstration in a little while." I had moved around the cross to stand in front of him. I gripped his chin hard and kissed him. When I pulled back, he glared at me then spat.

 

It hit my cheek and I lost it.

 

"Stupid thing to do, Walter, when you are tied up in a soundproof room with a man who has whips, crops, and canes." 

 

Suddenly, every horrible thing in my life took control. I don't remember the next hours clearly. The memories of the way he looked when I came out of the red rage that had consumed me are crystal clear. He was almost out, hanging there. He was no longer holding himself upright but was limp with the cuffs keeping him in place. There was blood on his back, wrists, thighs, blood splattered on me.

 

I threw the whip that I was holding against the wall. Fumbling at his throat, I found his pulse. It was still strong. With the adrenaline still singing in my body, I released him, got him down on his stomach on the floor. Getting a bucket of warm water, I rinsed his body.

 

God! How could I loose it like that? I got the first aid kit and sat on the floor next to him. Wincing as I cleaned the oozing whip marks on his back. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. He began to stir when I had almost finished with his back and ass. He moaned and whimpered as I cleaned the last, the deepest mark.

 

I got up and moved to clean and bandage his wrists. His head turned to me; he opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say died a premature death. The hand that I wasn't working on rose to touch my cheek gently. He tried to turn my face to look at him but I wouldn't. I was afraid of what I would see there.

 

I still have that fear. The fear that some day I will go too far and he will turn away from me. I'm not sure where this need to dominate him comes from. It's not as though I have to do it all the time. We go for weeks without this then he provokes it in some way. 

 

"Don't cry, Alex. I'll be ok." His voice little more than a hoarse croak. I hadn't even realized that I was still crying. I finished with his wrists.

 

"Can you get up if I help you? We need to get you warm."

 

"Yeah, we'd better do it now before I start to stiffen up."

 

Together we got him on the bed, on his side. I pulled the covers up over him.

 

"I'll get you some water and a couple of Vicodins."

 

I got the water and the pills and watched as he swallowed them.

 

"My mother always kissed it better." He whispered.

 

I sobbed. His hand reached for me. I let him pull me down, kissed him as my tears started again.

 

"Sleep, beloved."

 

I tucked the covers closer around him. I went into the bathroom, closed the door, stripped off my jeans, took off my arm and got into the shower. I felt like screaming as I watched his blood mix with the water and swirl down the drain.

 

Way to go, Alex. You just fucked off the best thing in your life. As soon as you open that door, he'll be gone. I stood there until the water turned cold, as cold as the terror gripping my heart. Finally, I got out and dried off, then went back into the other room.

 

"Alex…." A raspy whisper.

 

"Yes, Walter?"

 

"Come to bed."

 

I walked to the bed wanting any last minutes I could have with him. I lifted the covers to lie next to him. He reached for me and I let him pull me into his arms. I didn't think I would be able to sleep but the adrenaline rush was gone and I found myself sinking into sleep. I felt his lips against my throat then the soft whisper of words that I never expected to hear from him.

 

"I love you, Alex."

 

Sometime later he woke me moaning. I quickly got him more Vicodins and juice. I put the Vicodins and a bottle of water on the table by him. He reached for me and I went back into his arms. I couldn't sleep. I stayed until he was sleeping then slipped out of the bed. I quietly got a bucket and began to clean up the evidence of what I had done to him.

 

I had finished when he woke again. And again, he asked me to come to bed. This time I stayed and finally slept. The next time he woke he refused the pills, asking for food. I went to the phone and ordered breakfast. He started trying to get up and I rushed to him.

 

"Walter, what do you need? I'll get it for you."

 

"You can't bring me the shower. I stink and I need to piss."

 

"Ok, here lean on me."

 

He let me help him into the bathroom. I started the shower while he peed. I stepped into the shower and reached to steady him as he joined me. I carefully bathed him then patted him dry. More antiseptic and new bandages for his wrists.

 

By the time we finished, he was trembling. He let me help him back to the bed. I barely had him settled when the door chimed. I opened it for our breakfast to be brought in. I was surprised when he didn't argue with me about feeding him. After we had eaten, I asked him the question he had never answered last night.

 

"Walter, I need to know why you went to that club. Have you been going out a lot?"

 

His reply shocked me. "Spender was in my office yesterday." 

 

The alarms started ringing. "Yeah, what did he say?"

 

"Does he know about us?"

 

"Only if you've told him. I've never confirmed my preference to him. He knows about the training I've done here but that's all."

 

"Yeah, training. How many boys do you have, Alex?" he sneered at me.

 

"None, for a long time now. What did Spender say?"

 

"He told me that you had been back for several months." His voice was flat.

 

"What are you saying, Walter?"

 

"Why haven't you been to see me? I know you could have someone younger and better looking but I thought……"

 

"You thought I hadn't come to see you because what? I had someone else? So this was the first time you had gone out?"

 

"Yeah. I bought those clothes at lunchtime yesterday. I figured I wasn't going to see you again except for *business* meetings. I was tired of my fist."

 

"Why didn't you just tell me this last night?"

 

"Those guys in the elevator. When he started talking about your *boys* I got mad. Then you were talking about having me *play* with that muscle bound brainless jock. Maybe you didn't notice how much that guy at the bar looked like you. I'm not interested in beach boys or jocks."

 

"Walter, that muscle bound brainless jock is a member of Mensa. He has a job that is just as stressful as yours. Brian is his outlet. They've been together for about ten years. They feed each other's kink. It's better than ulcers or a heart attack. They actually do love each other."

 

"Then how can Brian watch other men fuck Michael? If I loved someone, I wouldn't want anyone else to touch them."

 

"That's what works for them. If I wanted to watch you fuck someone else, I would have just waited for that guy to get you in the back room."

 

My heart had lurched when he said *if* he loved someone. That meant that either he didn't remember saying it to me or he was sorry he had and was covering up.

 

"I wouldn't have gone with him."

 

"Why not? You said he was the type you like."

 

"I don't want to talk about it. I hurt, can I have more of those pills?"

 

"As soon as you answer me. You seem to be forgetting who is in charge."

 

His head jerked and he glared at me. His still hoarse voice didn't come out in the stern tone he was trying for.

 

"He was rubbing all over me. He was pretty. But I wasn't turned on. I didn't get hard until you touched me. You know you were the first man I ever wanted. You're the only man who's ever fucked me. I thought it might work with him because he looked so much like you."

 

"He just wanted your body, Walter. I want more than that. I want your heart, your soul."

 

"And if I give them to you, what then? We live happily ever after? That's not possible."

 

"Maybe not, but like Jagger says 'sometime you get what you need' and I need you."

 

He stared at me for a long time. Finally, his hand raised, open and welcoming. I went to him, letting him pull me into his arms. His kisses hungry, deep, sucking my very soul into him. He rubbed his cock against mine, both of us hard and leaking. I moaned as he began to squeeze and stroke us together. We came together, panting in each other's mouths.

 

He sighed softly against my throat, "That was better than any pain pill."

 

"Sleep, my beloved."

 

"Only if you sleep, too. You have circles under your eyes."

 

"OK, I'll get a cloth to clean us up then we'll sleep."

 

I took care of that and got back in bed next to him. He pulled me close and spooned around me. His snores singing in my ear as I too slipped into sleep.

 

I heard the thump of the landing gear lowering and jerked back to the present. When I landed, I hit the speed dial for Walter's phone. Mulder answered.

 

"Mulder."

 

"How is he?"

 

"He's in surgery. Where are you?"

 

"I'm getting into a cab. What hospital?"

 

"Cook County."

 

I disconnected before he could say another word. The less I heard his voice right now the safer he was. I had been serious when I had said I would kill him if my Walter died. The ride to the hospital was torture. He had become so much a part of me, I would not survive without him. If he died, Mulder and I would follow him shortly.

 

At the hospital I asked for direction to the surgery floor and found Mulder and Scully in the waiting room.

 

"Any news?"

 

"Not yet. You want to tell us why he called you and why you're here?"

 

"No, Mulder, I don't. Scully, will you see if they'll tell you anything? Please."

 

She glared at me, but left without a word and Mulder turned to me again.

 

"I was in the ER with him. He woke up briefly. I gave him your message and he smiled. I also watched them cut his clothes off. Never would have pegged Skinner for the cock ring type. One of the bullets went through, so they had to turn him on his side. You wouldn't have any idea who beat him, would you?"

 

"Don't stick you nose where it doesn't belong, Mulder."

 

"I talked to one of the doctors down there. He said the marks were consistent with sex game type injuries."

 

"Been using those profile skills, Mulder? Walter's private life is his business, not yours. All you need to know is that he called me. I'm here now. You can leave any time. I'll take care of him."

 

"Did you bring your crop? Gonna punish him for getting shot and damaging your property?"

 

I didn't even think I slammed him against the wall and snarled, "You should be praying instead of digging for dirt. I told you if he dies, you follow him. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

 

"Let him go, Krycek."

 

"Sure, Scully. We were just discussing the future."

 

I backed up and turned to her, "How's Walter?"

 

Her eyebrow arched, "*Walter* is on his way to Recovery. The surgery went well. He's not out of danger yet but he's strong. I'm sure he'll make it."

 

"Where is Recovery?"

 

"You can't go in there."

 

"Really? Watch me."

 

I turned and walked out of the room. Looked like this hospital believed in directions. I found Recovery and entered, looking for my man. I saw him and hurried to his side. He was hooked up to what I'm sure were millions of dollars worth of equipment. He was pale, bruised looking. Reaching out, I caressed the parts of his face that didn't have tape covering it to hold tubes in place. Caressed the soft skin of his scalp.

 

"Walter Sergei Skinner, I know you can hear me. You don't have permission to die. If you think I've been hard on you in this life, just wait until you piss me off by dying. I'll punish you big time in the next one if you leave me."

 

The last was little more than a whispered sob. I knew Mulder and Scully had followed me but it didn't matter. I had slipped in between the nurses but they were at the door arguing with one. It didn't take long for that nurse to be at my side.

 

"Sir, you'll have to leave, only medical staff is allowed in here."

 

"Wrong, I won't leave him. I'll move if you need me to, but I stay here until he is moved to a room then I go there with him. I want to see his doctor."

 

Something in my eyes must have convinced her. She walked away. Scully hurried over to me. I had turned back to Walter, my hand once more caressing his scalp.

 

"Krycek, what's going on here? Why did he call you? Mulder thinks….."

 

I didn't look at her, just kept touching him, needing the reassurance that he was still alive. "What does Mulder think?"

 

"He thinks the two of you are….are…."

 

"What's the matter, Scully, can't say the words? Can't picture the ex-marine and the assassin playing games together? That is what Mulder wants to know, isn't it? If Walter and I have been fucking each other?"

 

I looked over my shoulder at her, not caring that she would see the pain in my eyes, the fear that I would lose him. Her gasp told me she understood more than she ever wanted to know. She turned on her heel and went back to where Mulder was waiting, dragging him out the door. When the door closed behind them, I had already forgotten them for Walter, so focused on him that I didn't hear the doctor walk up.

 

"Sir, you need to leave. This is a restricted area. Friends and family have to remain out in the waiting rooms until we can allow a visit."

 

"Like I told the nurse, I'm staying. Are you his doctor?"

 

"Yes, I was one of them. His injuries were extensive. We lost him once on the table. Frankly I'm amazed he's still here. His internal injuries were worse than we originally thought. I understand he was lying where help couldn't get to him for a while. You really need to leave. We don't even allow family in here and that agent said you aren't family."

 

"No, I'm not family in the way you mean. He belongs to me and I won't leave him, so you might as well save your breath. Tell me everything."

 

"Are you responsible for the marks on his back?"

 

"Doctor, I don't intend to discuss things that are none of your business. Where are his personal things?"

 

"What's that got to do with this?"

 

"Check his wallet behind his driver's license. You'll find the business card for his lawyer. Give him a call then come back and I'll show you my id. Or you can ask one of the Agents my name. You probably should ask Agent Scully, Mulder thinks my name is Rat Bastard."

 

He left and was gone for some time. I was still standing gently touching Walter when he returned. I had ignored Mulder shouting in the hallway.

 

"Mr. Krycek, what would you like to know?"

 

"Mulder didn't like what the lawyer told him, did he?"

 

"No, and if you *are* responsible for the whip scars on this man's back, I don't either, but you are the only one here with legal rights. His lawyer made it clear that you have full power of attorney for his estate in the event of his death and would be the one to decide if we should take heroic measures."

 

"Good, now that we have that settled, tell me everything about the surgery and his prognosis."

 

I listened carefully as he laid it all out for me, my hand never leaving Walter. When he was finished, I thanked him and told him I wanted them to do whatever it took to keep Walter alive, the only exception being brain death. Walter wouldn't want to be a vegetable.

 

After the doctor left, one of the nurses brought over a rolling stool. I thanked her and sat next to Walter, never losing contact. The nurse did her checks of him from the other side of the bed. I was touched by her kindness. I felt drained and was surprised when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

 

"Mr. Krycek, we're going to move him to the ICU now. There are real chairs there so you should be a little more comfortable."

 

"Thank you for your concern and kindness. You seem to be the only one here who understands I belong with him."

 

"I was at the monitors when you came in. His vitals leveled out as soon as you touched him and spoke. Your private life is just that, private. If his vitals stabilized from your presence then I believe that you belong here. I firmly believe that healing comes from many sources. Plus I did something the others didn't do."

 

"What was that?"

 

"Looked into your eyes. Your love for him is there, if they bothered to look."

 

"Yeah, well, the four of us have history. Most of it bad. They'll never believe I love him, but he knows I do. Thank you again for the consideration you've shown me."

 

"You're welcome. Come on, I'm taking him down and I'll introduce you to the nurse there."

 

It didn't take long to transfer him. I saw Mulder down the hall but he made no move toward us. We got him settled in ICU and the nurse told the new ones who I was. I felt warm inside when she told them I was Walter's 'life partner'. Too bad Mulder missed that one; it would have given him something new to yell about. I pulled the chair close. Resting my head next to him on his bed, I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

I woke up to find my body stuffed with tubes and Alex's head lying next to me on the bed. I wanted to touch him but there were too many things attached to me and I was just too tired. I let myself drift back into the dreams. Usually, when injured, my dreams were filled with terror.

 

Now they were filled with Alex. Even when I was out, I heard that beautiful voice. Telling me I would be punished if I died and left him. He often talks about our past lives. He had regression done once with me present. If it had been in any way accurate then I have been his over and over again. In many different forms he has owned me. As an actual slave in one lifetime. As love slave in all.

 

I had been aware when I was brought into the ER. Not that they knew it, but I heard Mulder. Mulder with his questions. Mulder asking about my back. Mulder's comments about my cock ring. Well, I didn't care. I had decided that it was time to retire and spend the rest of my days loving and being loved by Alex.

 

Our relationship has been rocky to say the least. He seduced me shortly after meeting me. I couldn't resist, not that I had tried very hard. I had never wanted a man before but I wanted him. Our first night together had been the best sex I ever had. I had never come that hard.

 

Probably the worse time for us both had been after he lost his arm. He had come back from Russia but hadn't come to see me. When I found out, I was hurt and furious. I felt used.

 

Hearing it from Spender made it worse.

 

We had been through so much by that point. The rollercoaster we had been on had taken its toll on my nerves. So I decided 'fuck being faithful, I'm getting laid'. I went shopping and bought the tightest leather pants I could find and a shirt that fit like a second skin. The clerk gave me a smile that I thought was flirtatious but it had been so long that I wasn't sure.

 

I was nervous getting dressed that night. It had been years since I had gone to a club. I got the name of this one cruising the internet. I thought I was going to feel like a fool. It was a pleasant surprise to have a couple of surfer types try to pick me up. They weren't what I was looking for.

 

When the dark haired guy leaned next to me at the bar, my first thought was he looked a little like Alex. Shorter, with blue eyes not green, but a killer smile. He asked me to dance and I agreed. On the way to the dance floor I felt his hand squeeze my ass. He moved in close, started to rub against me and I wanted to feel something.

 

All I felt was a need for green eyes and a whiskey shot voice.

 

I was totally floored when another set of hands gripped my hips and a hard cock was pressed against my ass. Turning, I froze when I saw it was Alex. I couldn't believe he was there. One look from Alex and my dance partner decided he was urgently needed elsewhere.

 

Alex started moving with the music while taking possession of my cock. Of course that mindless slut hardened instantly. I dropped my head forward so I couldn't see anyone who might be watching him fondle me. His teeth on my throat almost made me shoot. I didn't even realize he had drawn blood.

 

I let the music flow through me and moved with him. We moved as if we were one entity. My brain began spinning visions of us dancing this way, naked, with his cock inside me. When the song ended, he took my hand and started to pull me from the floor. I got stubborn.

 

"Come on, Walter. It's time you learned who owns you. I'm going to fuck you raw after I beat your ass for even considering fucking someone else."

 

That voice! God! What that does to me. I felt the heat ratchet up inside me at his words. He sounded so possessive. If I were just a piece of ass to him, he wouldn't be talking like that to me. That little corner of my brain that welcomes the pain woke up.

 

Talk about an epiphany, I was never going to be the same again.

 

He dropped my hand and started off the floor. I followed, as he knew I would. I got in the car and, when he told me to open my pants, I did that too. If we hadn't run into those guys in the elevator, things might have been different. But you know all about those plans.

 

When we got to his room, I roared at him in a way that was guaranteed to start a fight. The exchange in the elevator had left me feeling like a sex toy again *plus* made it obvious that I wasn't the only man in Alex's life. Brian had said *boys*. Plural. No wonder he hadn't bothered to come see me. He didn't want me, but I was supposed to get his permission to play?

 

His hand drew back, I was glad. Once he hit me I would be able to start getting over him. Yeah, tell yourself another one, Walter. The blow opened my cheek and put me on my ass. He had me cuffed to the bed before I knew what was happening. He went in the bathroom, I sat there, nursing my anger.

 

I watched him come toward me with the first aid kit and sat quietly while he tended the first of many wounds I would have before the night was over. I was still determined to make this a fight. I knew if he fucked me that I would probably become what he had called me in the parking garage. His slave.

 

My heart broke when he did his terminator imitation. I tried to harden my eyes but I know my concern was there. Alex is such a beautiful man, it hurt to see him maimed that way. My first thought was that Mulder had in a small way made good on his threats.

 

That was another turning point. Had I gone with my first instinct--but not me, no, I had to listen to his words instead of looking in his eyes. Had I remembered how ugly I had felt when I had come back from Nam, scarred mentally and physically, I could have shown some kindness. 

 

I had never played SM games before and it scared me how good it felt when he used the flogger on me. I had always thought that all those toys were painful. Alex showed me something I never expected. I screamed when he entered me but it wasn't pain. It burned a little but I had been experimenting. There was now a butt plug and a dildo in my bedside table.

 

Masturbation just hadn't been the same since Alex had taught me how good it feels to have a cock up my ass.

 

His expert touch made me come when I didn't want to give that up to him. His smug attitude spiked my anger higher. I was angrier with myself than him. So I spit in his face after he kissed me. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I would have killed any man that spit on me.

 

I expected pain. Wanted pain. With pain I could be free of this obsession for him. I know: pull the other one, right? He beat me then, as he had said he would.

 

And god help me, I flew. I learned that a man can piss come that night. The harness had been tightened back so I couldn't shoot but my bladder made room.

 

Alex doesn't know about that. I never told him. He was adjusting the shower while I pissed so he didn't see that it was mostly come. He had taken me someplace I didn't know I could go.

 

It scared the shit out of me.

 

So now I need it sometimes--the pain that is. I can't ask, so I do something to piss him off to the point that he will give me what I need. It's not fair to him. He has this guilt still from the first time, even though that was the only time he's drawn blood. 

 

We were very cautious with each other the rest of the weekend. He cared for my body as if it were the most precious of jewels. By Sunday afternoon, I was feeling better. Still a little stiff and very horny. After I had jerked us off in the early hours of Saturday morning, there had been no more sex. He kissed me, cuddled me but made no move to fuck me. I was thoroughly confused until I put it all together. He thought we were through or would be as soon as he let me out of there.

 

Sunday, we were napping with me wrapped around him in what he had once described as my *octopus snuggle technique* -- arms wrapped around his upper body, his legs resting in the circle of mine. When I woke up, I looked at his beautiful face. So relaxed and childlike in sleep. I looked down at his stump and my heart ached for him. Not just the pain but the trauma that loosing a limb causes.

 

I had made several attempts to touch it but he had pulled away from me. I had seen the fear in his eyes. Fear of being a pity fuck. Somehow, I had to let him know that wasn't how it was. I shifted us and he made that little 'be still' noise he makes when he isn't ready to wake up.

 

My maneuver had positioned him with his stump where I could reach it. I cupped it in my hand and used my lips to map the scars there. Just a light gentle touch, skimming my lips over it. He sighed but didn't wake enough to protest. I kneaded it tenderly as my tongue traced the scars my lips had touched earlier. I must have hit an especially tender spot because his eyes opened and he jerked back. He didn't get far, I had locked my ankles together when I had started my explorations.

 

"Fuck, let me go!"

 

"No. I want to touch you. I want you to understand that I'm neither turned on nor turned off by this. It just happens to be different than it was before. You're still the only man I want to fuck me. You're still beautiful."

 

"Beautiful! Yeah, sure. You need your glasses, Walter. It's fucking ugly." His voice hard, cold.

 

"Alex, do you think my scars are ugly?"

 

They don't pay me the big bucks for nothing. I took a special course, *How to Manipulate Your Lover and Your Agents*. I had spoken as softly as I could.

 

"No, of course not. That's different. You aren't deformed. You still have two hands to hold me. You can still pinch both my nipples at once. You can finger me and stroke my cock at the same time." I could hear the longing in his voice.

 

"Alex, I can't say that I won't miss those things. That would be a lie. But I can tell you that I don't see you as deformed. I see the man who taught me the true pleasure my body can feel. We can work around the limits this puts on us." As I talked, I started caressing his stump again.

 

"How can you stand to touch me? It's not just the arm but after what I did to you. Don't you hate me?"

 

"No, Alex, I don't hate you." I told him frankly, "I wanted to. The idea of being part of a harem made me furious. I didn't understand why you had been back so long but hadn't come to see me. I pushed you. I wanted you to hurt me so I could say 'See how he is. You don't need him.' When Brian was talking, all I could think was that you had brought me here, not because you wanted *me* but because I was *playing* without permission."

 

As I spoke, I continued touching him, accustoming myself to this new part of my lover. Getting him used to having it touched. I was willing to bet that he had allowed no one to touch his arm other than the doctors. Again, he tried to pull away. I bent my head and ran my tongue over the scars.

 

"Please, Walter. Don't." An anguished sob whispered close to my ear.

 

"Have you forgotten how you did this to my scars when I tried to hide them from you? Don't you remember what you told me? You said they were a part of me and you wanted every part of me. Alex, you taught me too well. I now want every part of you."

 

He sucked in a ragged breath and I knew I had won this round. I kissed my way up to his beautiful mouth and covered it with mine. It didn't take long for the kiss to become hot. I could feel his cock filling where it rested against my leg. I didn't give him any time to think. I worked my way back down so I could suck him.

 

When he was completely hard, I got the lube and coated him thickly. Before he could recover enough to ask me what I was doing, I lowered myself onto him. We both moaned. His threat to 'fuck you raw' had never happened. He had only fucked me that one time.

 

I moved slowly up and down on him. I had been using the dildo when I masturbated. But a dildo is not the same as a thick hard cock. Nothing can compare with watching a beautiful man twist and moan under you. I went slow as long as I could manage. Until he gave me permission to speed up.

 

"Faster, Walter. I'm gonna come. GODdddddddddddddddd."

 

I felt him pulsing inside me. His hand closed around me and I exploded for him. When I started to pull off him, he stopped me.

 

"No, Walter. I want to stay inside you. Come down here and kiss me."

 

I leaned down with my elbows on either side of him, his hand wrapped around my neck and we kissed like we just invented it. We stayed that way for a long time, just kissing. Alex is such a good kisser. He tells me I am, too.

 

"Let's go shower, Walter, before we're permanently glued together."

 

He took me again in the shower. It's become one of my favorite ways for him to fuck me. A contrast of sensations. The cold tile under my hands. The feel of him, so hard and hot, pounding into me. The warm water washing over us.

 

We dressed silently and he led me back to his car. The drive to my place was quiet. He pulled up and I started to open the door.

 

"Walter, are we……."

 

I looked at him and, for the first time, I really looked into his soul. He was telling me that he would let me go if I wanted. I didn't want. I leaned back toward him and brushed his lips with mine.

 

"Don't stay away so long. I get really horny and do stupid things."

 

"Can't have that." He smiled his killer smile for me, the one that causes those little lines to appear above his nose.

 

I slipped out of the car and walked quickly away. He didn't pull away from the building until I was inside.

 

The next Friday, I was still at my desk at eight. I had spent the week mooning like a teenager. I had masturbated like one, too. That's partly why I was still at my desk. I hadn't been able to concentrate so I was behind. The phone rang and I picked it up expecting a call to bail Mulder out of jail or something.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walter, why are you still at that place?"

 

"Reports that don't get read when someone is jerking off in the bathroom."

 

I heard his deep laugh and I could picture his smile.

 

"Go home, Walter. Get cleaned up, put on those leather pants and that cologne you know I like. Be at the club at ten."

 

"Then what happens?"

 

"We dance until you drive me crazy then I drag you into the back room and give us both what we want."

 

My cock was already standing at attention. Damn, I'm not supposed to get hard this often.

 

"I don't know about that. I think I want more than what you can give me in the back room of a club."

 

"Really? Ready to pursue that training I spoke of last weekend?" His voice had deepened to pure JD green label and I got harder.

 

"Only with you. I don't want to *play* with anyone but you."

 

"I don't plan to *ever* let you." He growled back at me and I squirmed like a puppy that had just been told 'good boy' by his master.

 

"Should I bring a bag?"

 

"What for? I intend to keep you naked all weekend."

 

"Wonderful. I'll see you at ten."

 

I put the phone down and pushed my chair back.

 

"Sounds like you have a hot date, Sir."

 

Shit! Mulder. Damn! I replayed my side of the conversation quickly in my head, trying to decide how much it might have given away. Everything could have been said to a woman.

 

"Contrary to popular belief, Mulder, I do have a life. What can I do for you?"

 

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to get a drink but looks like I should have asked for a place on your dance card sooner. I did hear you say you were going to a club, right?"

 

"Yes, I did. My friend likes to dance. Did you need to talk about something? I do have a little time."

 

"No, not really. I just came up to drop off a report and thought I'd try to lure you away from your desk. Scully thinks you work too hard."

 

"Tell Agent Scully that I think my work habits may change. I don't think my friend is going to let me work this weekend. Thank you both for your concern. If that's all, I want to get home to change."

 

"Sure, Sir. Have a good weekend."

 

"Oh, I think it's going to be a great weekend."

 

I grabbed my jacket, shut down the lights and followed Mulder to the elevators. I hurried home to get ready. I gave myself an enema to make sure I was clean. I had to jerk off in the shower because I kept picturing him carrying out his threat to fuck me in the back room.

 

I'd never had public sex but then I'd never done a lot of things before I met him. The idea of him taking me like that was so deliciously decadent. I was in a state of arousal I'd never experienced before. The time couldn't pass fast enough.

 

I got to the club a little early. Went to the bar for a drink and waited for him. A couple of guys asked me to dance but I just told them I was waiting for someone. I smiled when I saw his reflection in the mirror moving toward me. I turned to meet him. Taking my hand he led me out to the dance floor.

 

He pulled me in close, locking our crotches together, nesting his hard-on against mine. He smiled, leaned close to whisper in my ear.

 

"Who do you belong to, Walter?"

 

"You, only you."

 

"An almost perfect answer. You should follow that answer with Sir or Master or Alex depending on the setting."

 

I groaned as his teeth fastened on my throat. Somehow, I knew we wouldn't be dancing for long. We barely made it through the song. He hooked his hand in the front of my pants and pulled me off the floor toward the back room.

 

He pushed me against one wall, his mouth descending on mine in a possessive kiss. His hand was busy opening my fly to take my cock out. I moaned into his mouth as he stroked me. I was completely oblivious to the other men in the room. My universe had narrowed to him, his hand on my cock, his mouth on mine, that wonderful eau de Alex.

 

I made no protest when he turned me toward the wall and pushed my pants down to my knees.

 

"Did you lube yourself?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good! You planned ahead. From now on, you should make sure you are, or have some handy."

 

I felt the head of his cock pushing insistently against me then the pop that signaled he was in. I used my hands to keep my body from slamming into the wall as he pumped into me. His hand slipped underneath my shirt, finding a nipple and pinching it hard. I pushed back against him while moving my legs farther apart to give him greater access to me.

 

"You aren't going to come, Slave. *That* is something you will need to earn this weekend."

 

I groaned as his hand left me. He went still, molded to my body. I felt something drop over my cock, positioned then fastened tight, imprisoning it and my balls. He began to thrust into me again. I felt his lips against my ear as he whispered.

 

"Look, Slave. Look how beautiful you are, displayed and ready to serve your master's pleasure. I'm going to come soon. Then we are leaving and we can get to those things you want that I can't give you here."

 

I looked down at his words to see how I looked bound up like that. I don't have any illusions, I know I'm not beautiful. But my cock is big, well shaped and it does look good with my balls lifted up tight next to it like that.

 

A few more hard thrusts and I felt him jerking inside me. His voice was a harsh purr in my ear.

 

"Milk me, Slave. Take in every drop." 

 

I tightened down on him the way I know he likes. Tightening and relaxing until I was told to stop. He stepped back and I moaned at the loss. His hand turned me, then dropped to caress me.

 

"So, beautiful. Let's get out of here. I have plans for you. It's going to be an enlightening weekend."

 

I reached to pull my pants back up and he stepped back so anyone looking our way could see me. I was embarrassed to be exposed that way. I could feel the heat moving up my face. I finally learned that he likes to show me off. It's a 'he's mine and you can't have him' kind of thing.

 

In the car, I opened my pants before he asked and got a megawatt smile from him. When we got to his room, he told me to take off my shirt while he brought fleece lined cuffs to fasten around my wrists. He led me to a wall that had rings placed at different levels. Lifting my left arm, he fastened the cuff to one of the highest rings.

 

Walking away, he pulled a leather chair over so he was sitting a few feet from me. He opened his pants and hooked a leg up over the arm of the chair.

 

"I want you to jerk yourself off for me."

 

"Alex, I can't."

 

"Yes, you can. If you want to come tonight, that's the only way it will happen. I want to be entertained. If you obey me in all things this weekend, I *will* reward you. Now, come on, close your eyes if you want to, and tell me what you think about when you jerk off."

 

I groaned, knowing I would obey. Closing my eyes, I dropped my head back against the wall.

 

"You. I think about you and the way it feels when you fuck me. I think about the green of your eyes blazing at me as you ride me. The heat of your come in my mouth and on my tongue when I suck you off."

 

I had begun to stroke myself as I talked. I felt him near me, then the cool gel that landed on the head of my cock. I ran my fingers over the head, smoothing the gel down to coat myself. I heard the creak of the leather as he settled back in the chair. I opened my eyes just enough so I could watch him. He was rubbing gel onto his cock and stroking it back to life.

 

"I think about the delicious pleasure you give me when you push…oh so slowly into me. And the pleasure/pain of when you loose control and hammer into me."

 

I was stroking my cock hard now, wanting to come but unable with the ring still in place. His eyes watched my every move as I watched his. With each upstroke, I rubbed my thumb hard over the leaking head. We both were wheezing like steam engines. The sound of flesh working flesh loud in the room.

 

"Take the ring off, Slave. Come for your master." His lust-hoarse voice music to me.

 

I fumbled with the ring, finally getting it off. I closed my eyes again; with a couple of hard tugs, I was shooting like Old Faithful. I opened my eyes when I heard the creak of the leather chair. I watched as Alex walked toward me, still stroking himself. He stopped a few inches in front of me, his eyes locking with mine. His groan a deep, harsh sound as I felt the first spurt of his come hit my stomach to join with my own there.

 

I looked down to watch as he painted my body with his come. He let go of his cock, taking my hand, rubbing my index finger in our come, blending the two together. Then lifted my hand, sucked my finger into his mouth. It was my turn to groan.

 

+++++++++

 

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm on one of the machines Walter was hooked up to. I was up, pushing my chair out of the way, before the nurses got to the room. I backed up to the wall staying out of their way, watching in terror as they worked on him. The doctor I had talked to earlier rushed into the room, spitting out orders in a controlled voice that told me more than I wanted to know.

 

I stood there, helpless, as they fought to keep my lover alive. I watched with my heart in my throat as they shocked him three times before his heart responded.

 

Finally, the doctor turned toward me. "Mr. Krycek, we're taking him for some tests. I'm concerned about his leg. As I told you, the damage to its vascular system was pretty extensive. We may have to take the leg."

 

I swallowed my heart as I walked toward his bed.

 

"We'll cross that bridge when we need to, doctor. Give me a minute, please, and you can do your tests."

 

He nodded to the nurses and they moved away from the bed. I bent down close to his ear, determined, to make him hear me.

 

"Walter, I told you that you don't have permission to die. Sleep, my beloved, and heal. But don't you even think about leaving me. I love you, Walter. Please," my voice broke and I pleaded, "don't leave me. I need you."

 

I kissed him then and waved to the nurses. As he was wheeled out of the room the nurse that had been so kind to me touched my arm.

 

"Mr. Krycek, the tests will take a while. Have you eaten today?"

 

"No."

 

"Then you should. Have you thought about how he'll feel when he wakes up if you look as though you are about to faint from hunger? Go down and get some food. I'll have you paged when he gets back. He's not going to leave you."

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"Because if a beautiful man like you ordered me not to die and told me they loved me, I wouldn't dare die. Go get some food."

 

I wandered down to the cafeteria to eat, choking down the food only because I knew she was right. My heart lurched when they paged me to come to surgery not ICU. I saw the doctor as soon as I got off the elevator.

 

"Mr. Krycek, we need to operate again. The tests show some leakage in one of the vessels we repaired. He's bleeding into the muscle and that means he isn't getting proper circulation to the rest of his leg."

 

"Will you need to take his leg?"

 

"No, we don't think the leg has been deprived long enough to make that necessary. Look, I know you understand what it's like to lose a limb. We won't take that step unless we have no other options. We need you to sign a permission form."

 

"I want to see him again before you take him in."

 

"Of course. Nurse, take Mr. Krycek in to see Mr. Skinner. Then give him the forms to sign."

 

I looked at the doctor and felt a subtle change in his attitude toward me. I followed the nurse into Recovery. I touched Walter and whispered my love to him again but didn't linger. The quicker they got him into surgery the better. I didn't want him to lose his leg. 

 

One of the nurses gave me directions to the waiting room. I found a corner and settled into a chair with nothing but my memories to keep me company. The last week I had asked Walter to do some things that were pretty outrageous for him. He had complied with each *request* with no protest and had given evidence of enjoying each one.

 

On Wednesday I had sent him to work with a new butt plug in place. Just before lunch, I called him with instructions.

 

"Slave, I want you to go to the address I put in your briefcase. You are to be there at noon. Ask for Mr. Smith-Jones. You belong to him for the afternoon so tell Kim that you won't be back."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Do I detect hesitation, Slave?"

 

"No, Sir. I just thou…… Sorry, Sir. I'll be on time."

 

"Very good! I'll see you at home tonight."

 

I was calling him from the room they would be showing him to at noon. I know it was mean of me to make him think he was being *loaned out*, that I was going back on my word to him. But I was still upset over our anniversary. I needed to find out just how far he would go to show his devotion to me.

 

Promptly at noon there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find him standing there. The relief on his face was evident when he saw me.

 

"Come in. It's, Walter, right?"

 

"Yes, it's Walter."

 

"Well, you certainly are as attractive as he said you were. You may call me Sir."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Take off your clothes. The closet is the door on the right. He told me you are neat so I imagine you will wish to hang up your clothes."

 

"He, Sir?" A soft question as he began to strip.

 

"Your master, of course. Did he not tell you why you are here?"

 

"He told me only that I belong to you for the afternoon."

 

I was sitting in a chair, watching as he finished undressing. When he turned to me, I whistled.

 

"Does that thing grow or just get hard?"

 

"It grows, Sir."

 

"Good, then your master didn't exaggerate your assets. He said he doesn't let you fuck him. Is that true?"

 

"My master is always truthful, Sir."

 

"I doubt that, but it isn't important. The man's a fool not to take advantage of that monster."

 

I pitched a cock ring to him.

 

"Put that on then get it up."

 

I watched as he positioned the ring then started to stroke himself. He was watching me as he brought himself erect. I licked my lips and motioned him to come to me. I wrapped my hand around his hip and pulled him close enough to run my tongue over the head, teasing the slit the way I know he likes.

 

"He also said you are an expert cocksucker. Show me how good you are."

 

He went to his knees without a word and reached for my belt. I raised my hips when he had my jeans open so he could slip them off me. His mouth covered me and I leaned back, enjoying my lover's skills. I was so turned on it didn't take him long to make me come. He sat back on his heels, watching me as I came back to earth.

 

"Your master is a lucky man. You do that very well. But that's not the main reason you are here."

 

"Sir?"

 

"He really didn't tell you anything, did he? I love big cocks. That's the reason you are here. He was bragging about how he has this slave with a huge cock that never gets used. I asked how huge and he spread his hands out to show me. I thought he was lying but told him if it were true, I'd pay him for your services. Your master may not want that cock but I plan for it to be up my ass most of the afternoon." 

 

His eyes were shining and he was fighting back a smile. 

 

"Finish undressing me, Walter."

 

He rose gracefully and had me naked in about two seconds. I wrapped my hand around his cock and led him to the bed. I settled myself on the bed, a couple of pillows under my ass.

 

"There's lube in the drawer. Use plenty. I like big dicks but that doesn't mean I want to be torn."

 

He opened the drawer then turned to me.

 

"Sir, there're no condoms."

 

"Your master said you were clean. Was that a lie?"

 

"No, Sir. But I didn't expect you to know that."

 

He crawled onto the bed between my legs. He took his time lubing me before doing his cock.

 

"How do you want me to do this, Sir? A slow entry or a firm hard push? I don't want to displease you or hurt you."

 

"Go slow until I'm hard again, then I'll want hard and fast."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He pulled my legs up high over his shoulders and positioned himself against me. He followed instructions to the letter, easing into me as though I were a virgin. He moaned softly as he bottomed out in me. He worked himself in and out, long deep strokes. Filling me, brushing my prostate with every thrust. It didn't take long for me to get hard again.

 

"Sir, would you like me to play with your nipples, or maybe I might be allowed to kiss you."

 

"You may do both."

 

He bent down to kiss me breathless, trailing kisses down to a nipple that he began to assault. His tongue and teeth were driving me wild. I arched up to give him more access.

 

"Now, Walter! Hard and fast!"

 

He speeded up. I grabbed the bedpost to anchor myself in the flood of feeling he was causing me.

 

"Yes! All of you….. want all of you……Walterrrrrr! Now! Make me come."

 

His teeth clamped down on my nipple as he rocked the bed with the force of his thrusts. He used one hand to fist me, wringing my climax from me. My come coated his belly and chest and I screamed my pleasure for the world to hear.

 

I left the planet. I think I may have been orbiting Pluto.

 

When I was aware again, he was gently cleaning the sweat from my body. Still rock hard and lubed. He looked gorgeous.

 

I smiled, "Your master is a fool."

 

"Please don't talk about him that way, Sir. I love him."

 

"Yeah, you must. You'd have to, to put up with him."

 

"He's a better man than you think, Sir. He loves me, even when I fuck up."

 

"Ok, I'll stop. Let's have some lunch and then you are going to do that again. Only this time, you can come, too."

 

I reached for the phone and told them to bring up our lunch. It is so much fun to play games with him. He settled himself in a chair on display when I ordered him to. I fed him lunch and allowed him to feed me. Afterwards I lay on my stomach for him to fuck me again. As I had promised, I allowed him to come. We showered together. 

 

I sat on the bed and watched him dress. "Your master is certainly one of the luckiest men on the planet. If you ever decide to leave him, look me up. There're two envelopes in the top drawer. One is for you, the other is for your master."

 

He opened the drawer and pulled out the envelopes. His eyebrows asked permission and I nodded. He pulled out the Redskin season passes I had bought and his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. He does love that stupid game.

 

"Tell your master I said I may want to purchase your services again sometime. Would you like that?"

 

"Yes, Sir, I would like it if he allows."

 

"Good. Come kiss me goodbye."

 

He sat next to me on the bed and kissed me passionately.

 

"Thank you, Sir. I enjoyed our afternoon very much."

 

"Between you and me, Walter, it would have been cheap at twice the price. But please don't tell your master that, he could bankrupt me."

 

He laughed then and I pulled him in for another kiss.

 

"Go, I have things to do."

 

"Krycek."

 

I looked up to see Scully standing near me. "What are you doing here, Scully?"

 

"I called to check on Skinner and they told me he was back in surgery. They wouldn't give me any other information. So, I came down to see what I could find out."

 

"Where's Mulder? I thought you guys were joined at the hip."

 

"He's out, running. Besides, you threatened to kill him if Skinner dies. I figured it was best if you two weren't in the same room right now. Why is Skinner back in surgery?"

 

"There was a problem from the first one. One of the vessels was leaking into the muscle. He might--lose his leg." My voice breaking as I thought of how he would feel if that happened.

 

She shocked me by sitting next to me.

 

"How long have you two been…..?"

 

"Fucking?"

 

"Actually, after thinking about it a while, I realized that it has to be more than just sex. His lawyer said that you are his only heir, the executor of his will and the decision maker for his living will. Skinner would have to trust you a lot to give you all that power."

 

"Yeah? What does Mulder think?"

 

"He thinks you have used some form of brainwashing on him. He does have whip scars on his back."

 

"Those were made a long time ago, Scully."

 

"He has fresh bruises on his buttocks, Krycek."

 

"Guess Mulder never bruises you? Of course not, he probably treats you like spun glass. Or does all his passion go into the work?"

 

"You are forgetting how many autopsies I've preformed. I saw his hips. Those aren't just hard sex bruises. Looked like a ridding crop to me."

 

"Look, I know you aren't going to believe me, but I love him and he loves me. Doesn't it say something to you that when he was lying on the ground, blood pumping out of an artery he called *me*?"

 

"Yes, I admit it does. It says you have a strong hold on him. For his sake I hope you do mean what you said. He deserves to be loved. I just don't understand how you got together after all the things that happened."

 

"Fishing's an old interrogation technique, Scully. Did you think I wouldn't remember that from Quantico? We 'got together' long before all that happened. We spent time with each other during all that. He always swore he hated me but he *never* said no to sex with me."

 

"We have lived many lifetimes as lovers. We always find each other. If he dies I will follow him as he has followed me in the past."

 

My eyes held hers as I spoke, my voice dropping into *master tones* without any real thought. I saw something click for her and she nodded. Before she could say anything else I saw the nurse who had been so kind to me come through the door. Jumping to my feet, I ran to meet her.

 

"Mr. Krycek, the surgery went well. They're taking him to Recovery now and the doctor will be out to talk to you."

 

"His leg?"

 

Smiling, placing a hand on my arm, "He'll be chasing you around his bed in no time."

 

"Thank you."

 

+++++++++

 

This time when I woke up, I was more aware. Alex's head was on the bed next to me. I couldn't talk because of the tubes but I managed to move my arm. His head jerked up, his hand reached to join with mine.

 

"Walter, you're going to be fine. You scared the shit out of me. Don't you *ever* do that again."

 

I nodded since I couldn't speak. He bent to kiss my head. 

 

"Sleep and heal. I'll be right here, watching over you."

 

He looked so tired and he needed a shave. I drifted back to sleep, back to my dreams of my lover. Knowing, if I had died, at least it would have been after the best week of my life. We had played games all week.

 

Monday, he had called me at work and ordered me to come in my pants in the presence of Mulder and Scully. My reward for that had been all my favorites for dinner and the sweetest lovemaking for dessert.

 

Wednesday, he *loaned* me out for the afternoon. He told me to go to an address at noon and ask for Mr. Smith-Jones. I was shocked. He's always been so possessive of me. Always told me that he would never let anyone else fuck me.

 

I figured I had finally pissed him off to the point that he was going to really punish me. Believe me, the idea of letting anyone else touch me was punishment. The actual act would be torture. But he is my master and had given me an order. I just hoped I could do what was expected of me. I prayed the guy wouldn't want me to get it up because I knew I wouldn't manage that.

 

My love for him soared when he was the one to open the door. I was more than willing to play the slave who had been bought for the afternoon. The sex was fantastic, the lunch delicious, and the *tip* a wonderful gift since two tickets meant that he would go with me. He hates football.

 

He even continued the game at home by asking me if I had obeyed Mr. Smith-Jones. Where was his payment for my services? I gave him the envelope and told him that Mr. Smith-Jones said he might want my services again. I watched as he opened the envelope to count the ten one hundred-dollar bills that were in it. I must be hot stuff if an afternoon with me is worth a thousand dollars. 

 

Friday night, when I got into my car, something cold was pressed against the back of my throat.

 

"You're going to be a good boy, Walter. If you do anything to attract attention to us, I will shoot the person you involve. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, I understand. What do you want?"

 

"You, Walter. I've been watching you. Waiting for my chance to have you. Now drive. I'll give you directions."

 

I started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. I followed his directions to a warehouse in an out of the way area of town. Most of the buildings were no longer in use. I pulled up to the one he directed me to. Leaning past me, he pushed the button on the door opener. I drove inside and turned off the car.

 

"Get out of the car and go up the stairs. Remember I'm very good with this. It'd be messy fucking a man with a bleeding leg but it wouldn't stop me."

 

I went up the stairs quietly. The loft we climbed to was equipped almost as well as our basement at home.

 

I looked at the huge bed that was near one wall, the red satin sheets looking like Valentine's Day gone wild.

 

The ceiling above was covered with mirror tiles and rings at different positions dangled over the bed. All the better for bondage games.

 

"Strip."

 

I looked at him and he waved the gun at me. I stripped. I'm not stupid, the man with the gun is in charge.

 

When I was naked, he gestured to the bed.

 

"Get on the bed and put on the cuffs you'll find on the table. Then fasten the right one to the chain on the bed."

 

Again I followed instructions. When my right wrist was secured, he moved to secure the left one. Then placed the gun on the table by the bed. I spoke for the first time since we left the Hoover.

 

"How long have you been stalking me?"

 

"Walter, stalking is such a negative word. I prefer admiring you from afar. Quite some time now. I just needed for that wimp you live with to be gone. Didn't want anyone looking for you. I wanted us to have plenty of time to get to know each other."

 

"Is that what you call this? Usually people get to know each other over dinner, not by being chained to a bed naked. Look, so far all you're guilty of is abduction. Why don't you let me go and we can forget all this?"

 

"Walter, you don't expect me to believe that, do you? No, we are going to have a good time. I'm going to show you how it feels to have a real man fuck you. By Sunday night you won't want to go back to that wuss. So, why don't you just relax and enjoy. I can make it good for you."

 

"In the first place, that wuss, as you call him, is the best lover I've ever had. Second, he will kill you when he finds out about this. He's very territorial about me. Third, there is a huge difference between fucking and rape. I'm not consenting. That makes it rape."

 

"Your lips say no but your body will say yes. Now, be good or I'll gag you."

 

I watched as he went to a cabinet and removed two more wide cuffs that I knew would go around my ankles. I made no move to fight him. Once they were fastened he attached a spreader bar to them. Smart. That way I wouldn't have much agility to kick at him when he was hooking me to the rings in the ceiling.

 

He knew his stuff. One leg was secured then the spreader bar removed. He pulled the other leg over to secure to another ring. This spread my legs in a wide V shape as far open as possible, giving him easy access to ass, cock, and balls. It also lifted my ass just enough to make penetration easier for him but still wouldn't put a strain on my back. I knew then that he intended to keep me this way, probably for hours.

 

I watched as he undressed before he went back to the cabinet. Coming back to the bed he dropped a huge tube of lube next to me on the bed. The crop he kept in his hand.

 

He straddled my chest and smiled at me. "Walter, I want you to suck me off. You can act enthusiastic and do a good job or I can use this to remind you. I know you feel you must be loyal to the asshole but do you really want a sore ass?"

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"No, Walter. I'm going to fuck you. Over and over again. I guarantee your ass will know I've been in it before much longer. Now, be a good boy, suck, Walter."

 

He pushed his cock against my lips and when I refused to open them, he reached back and the crop landed on my ass. Not a hard blow but it still stung. I gasped and he pushed into my mouth. Then it was suck or choke. Once, when he pulled back too far, I pushed him out and got another swat to remind me who was running things. He moaned as he shot down my throat. He sat back on my chest and caressed my cheek while his breathing evened out again.

 

"Not bad. But I'm sure you can do better. Or, does the wuss do all the sucking and you just get sucked. Is that it, Walter? Are you the top?"

 

"I'm not going to discuss my relationship with you."

 

That got me another swat with the crop.

 

"Mind your manners, Walter. Ah, well, I thought we might have some conversation but since you don't wish to talk, I think I'll just play."

 

He got off my chest and knelt facing me where he could reach my ass and cock. I couldn't stop the moan as he slicked me and started jerking me. His strokes long, firm. I tried to hold back but my cock has a mind of its own. It didn't take him long to bring me off.

 

"Nice!"

 

He rubbed his thumb over the slit, collecting the last drop then sucked his thumb clean. He gave me no time to recover. A glob of cold lube landed on my ass and his fingers started pushing it in. The man has talented fingers. I wouldn't have thought he could get me hard again so quickly. This time he brought me off just by finger fucking me. When I came, he chuckled.

 

"Walter, you are so responsive. I don’t think that man is taking good care of your needs."

 

"Fuck off."

 

He grabbed the crop again and several hard blows landed on my ass.

 

"I'm trying to be patient with you. I will not put up with that type of language. Do---you---understand---me---Walter." Each word punctuated with an another stripe on my ass.

 

"Ok! I get it!"

 

"Excellent! Now, I think it's my turn to come again."

 

I watched him in the mirrors as he stroked himself erect. More lube was squirted on my hole. He positioned himself so I had a great view of him rubbing the head of his thick cock in the lube. I moaned as he pushed just the head inside me. I heard a slight pop as he pulled it free.

 

"You are so nice and tight. God, this is going to be so good."

 

He pushed the head in again as his hand fondled my cock. Rocking forward, more of him slid inside me. He kept rocking, pulling most of the way out, pushing more of his cock in me with each forward motion. Once he was in all the way he just stayed there. His hand working me. I didn't think I could get hard again but my cock was still enjoying his attentions. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the feel of him in my ass and his hand caressing me.

 

Suddenly he let me go and pulled out of me. I opened my eyes and watched, surprised, as he got off the bed and walked across the room. He went through a door and I wondered what was going on. He came back with a washcloth that he used to clean the drying come off my body. I guess I looked puzzled because he spoke to me then.

 

"I decide I wanted to play with your tits and I don't want to eat dry flaky come."

 

He took the washcloth back to the bathroom, stopping at the cabinet on his way back. I groaned when I saw the nipple clamps in his hand.

 

"Don't worry. These are very mild ones. We'll save the harsher ones for some other day."

 

He sat on the bed next to me, bending down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He kissed it, then ran his tongue in a lazy circle around it, then he bit down hard and I arched off the bed. I love having them bitten. He raised his head, smiled a wicked smile and attached the clamp. That's when my dick decided it wanted to join the party again. He repeated his actions on the other side.

 

I watched his every move as he got up to position himself between my legs again. I couldn't stop the sigh as he slid inside me again. He started slowly. Building up to harder and deeper thrusts. I was panting under him, wanting every inch he had to give me. He reached to wrap his hand in the chain that joined the clamps together and yanked hard.

 

I screamed, "God! Alex, please!"

 

"Come, lover." The order dripping whiskey.

 

He slammed into me once more and I felt him jerk as he shot. The chain was yanked hard enough to pull the clamps off and then I was shooting.

 

I woke up to the sound of Alex and Mulder fighting with each other.

 

+++++++++

 

"Just get the fuck out, Mulder. The last thing Walter needs to wake up to is your questions and accusations. Our private life is just that--private. Now get out!" I hissed at him. I was trying to be quiet so we wouldn't wake Walter.

 

"What? You need privacy so you can beat on him some more? I don't know how you got to him, Krycek, but I'm going to help him get free."

 

He had gone too far. I slammed him up against the wall. Then I heard a weak voice behind me.

 

"Alex."

 

Mulder was forgotten as I turned back to the bed where my lover was reaching for the water on the table. I moved quickly to hand him the glass, holding it while he drank.

 

"Look, now he's playing the concerned lover."

 

I started to turn but Walter's hand caught mine. The water had helped and his voice sounded stronger as he spoke to Mulder.

 

"Mulder, you seem to have come to some incorrect conclusions about our relationship. I'm asking you to go, please."

 

"Sir, I want to help you. Whatever he's threatened you with, I'll help you fight. We can't let this bastard do this to you."

 

I pulled away from Walter and pushed Mulder against the wall again.

 

"You want to get me out of the way so you can have him. Won't work, Mulder. To have him, you would have to give up Scully and *I* would have to let go. You'll never have him. He's mine and I don't share and neither does he."

 

"You don't know what you are talking about, Krycek."

 

"Oh! Please! Mulder, I know you want him. I wasn't as drunk as I pretended to be that night."

 

Mulder's fist lashed out, splitting my lip. Without thought, my knife was at his throat.

 

"Alex! Stop. Please." His voice was pleading. I backed up slowly.

 

"You're wondering if I told him about your drunken confession to me? I haven't. There was no reason to. You see, that night he was already mine. Scully can't give you everything you want, can she?"

 

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

 

"Mulder here got really drunk one night while I was still working with him, confessed to me that he had fantasies about you. Seems when you raise you voice to him, he wants to get on his knees and suck you. You want to suck *Daddy*, don't you, Mulder?"

 

Mulder pushed hard and I fell back against Walter's bed. I felt Walter's hand against my back trying to steady me. I pushed off that and back toward Mulder, invading his personal space.

 

"That's not all, Mulder. I didn't pass out. I just had no interest in you. After having *him*, no one else stands a chance."

 

"Alex, please stop. Come here, please. Let me talk to him."

 

I turned back to him, ignoring Mulder's puzzled look. He reached to pull me down on the bed with him.

 

"Mulder, I'm not with Alex against my will. We've been lovers since he was an agent. Even when thing were at their worst, I wanted him. I tried to tell myself I hated him. But it only worked when he wasn't with me. I know you will have trouble believing this but I love Alex and he loves me. Take Scully and go home, Mulder. Alex will look after me."

 

"Like he's taken care of you in the past? We saw the whip scars on your back and the new bruises on your ass."

 

His voice was almost shrill by this point. Walter's hand tightened on my arm in warning.

 

"Mulder, this isn't any of your business. Nothing happens between us without my consent. The scars are old. The new bruises are……let's just say I asked for them. Let it go, Mulder."

 

"No, Sir, I can't. You've been a friend to me. I can't just walk away and let him use you this way. He's brainwashed you. We can get rid of him."

 

"I have no intention of 'getting rid' of him. We *love* each other. This discussion is over, Agent Mulder, it's time for you to leave." Walter's voice had gone from gentle persuasion to full AD in charge.

 

"But…"

 

"Now, Agent, or I will ask security to remove you. Go home. I'll see you when I come back to work."

 

Mulder stood looking like a kicked pup at Walter for a long minute then he glared at me and stomped out of the room. I turned to look at Walter as his hand pulled me toward him. I allowed myself to be pulled down to rest against his chest.

 

"Walter, they can make a lot trouble for you."

 

"I don't care. All that matters right now is that I'm here with you. I know I probably have breath like a dragon but I could use a kiss."

 

"I don't care how bad it is, I need one too."

 

I covered his mouth with mine. Seeking to regain what was mine. I was scared now. I never meant to blurt out that stuff about Mulder wanting him. I've always thought that if Walter knew he would leave me. Now Mulder and Scully had the means to destroy him and I had given them that. I pulled back and he gave a shaky laugh.

 

"You keep that up and I'm going to ravish you right here in my hospital bed."

 

"Wait, let me sell some tickets first." I smiled at my lover and let him pull me back down.

 

"Alex, did Mulder really say that stuff to you about me, or were you trying to get to him?"

 

"No, he said that and more. I just gave him more reasons to hate me. I have you and he wants you. I do still have you, don't I?"

 

The question was out before I realized I was even thinking it. I needed reassurance and as he had in times past he gave it to me. One arm tightened around me as his hand tilted my head so he could look at me.

 

"I belong to you in this lifetime as I have in all the others and will for all eternity, Alex. Nothing and *no one* will come between us this time. Not Mulder or my job or OPC. You are stuck with me."

 

"Will you still feel that way if you get fired for being with me?"

 

"Believe it or not, you do a lot of thinking when you're shot and see you blood pumping out with each heartbeat. I'm eligible for early retirement in less than a year. I think, if you can put up with me, that I'll take it then. Stay at home, maybe find some consulting work or something. Just enough to keep me from driving you crazy."

 

"You didn't answer me, Walter. What if they fire you?"

 

"Alex, I died again. I've been given another chance. A chance to love and be loved by you. I said nothing and no one would come between us again. If they fire me, that will just mean you have me under foot sooner. Hell, I'd leave now but I've *earned* that pension. If, for no other reason, my having had to put up with Mulder."

 

"You really don't have any interest in Mulder? I mean, now that you know he would. He's attractive. He'd bottom for you."

 

"He doesn't have what I want. His eyes are all wrong. He doesn't make those cute little lines above his nose when he smiles. My dick doesn't get hard when he talks to me. That's very important you know."

 

I let my voice drop as I growled in his ear.

 

"Like my voice, do you?"

 

"Mmmm."

 

"I thought it was my cock you liked. Especially when it's hard and driving deep into your sweet ass."

 

His hand grabbed mine and pulled it down to cover his cock, "See what you've done. We're in a hospital. You shouldn't do this to me."

 

"Oh, but I like to torture my beautiful slave. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

 

I got up and moved to wedge the chair under the door handle. When I turned back to him, his eyes were on fire.

 

"Alex, you aren't……you can't…..not here."

 

"You're right about one thing. We can't do what I'd like, but we can play."

 

I opened my pants, pushed the sheet down, the hospital gown up, climbed into the bed and wrapped my legs around his uninjured leg.

 

"I'll just hump you leg. You can call me Rover."

 

He laughed then and I felt like a god. I took his cock in my hand and began to pump him the way I know drives him crazy. He was soon panting, his hand reaching for me and trying to return the favor.

 

"No, love, this is for you. You're going to come when I tell you. Try not to scream the place down like you do at home."

 

"I'll---try,--- Rover." He had to suck in a deep breath to say even that. I smiled when he said Rover and kissed his cheek.

 

"Walter, come now!"

 

He turned his head into my throat and wailed against my skin as his cock jerked in my hand. I was surprised to realize that I was shooting against his leg.

 

When his breathing evened out again, he grinned that wicked little boy grin at me.

 

"Rover, you got me all messy."

 

I smiled, dipped a finger in my come and held it up to him. He sucked it into his mouth, cleaning it completely before letting go.

 

"Rover, have I ever told you that you taste good?"

 

"Yeah, once or twice. Better get us cleaned up before a nurse decides that you need a pill or something. Wouldn't want them to think you are having more fun than they are."

 

I wiped up our mess the best I could and hoped it would dry before the nurses noticed.

 

+++++++++++++

 

I watched sleepily as my lover walked over to the backpack he has dropped in the corner. He retrieved a battered book and came back to settle in the chair by my bed. He was tired. I could read it in the way his shoulders drooped. Not that that was any surprise. He had barely left my room for the last five days. I'm sure he hadn't left me alone for long while I was in ICU either.

 

"Alex, you should go get a hotel room and get a decent night's sleep. I'm out of danger. There's no reason for you to sleep in that chair."

 

"No."

 

"Please. How are you going to take care of me when they let me go home if you're exhausted?"

 

"I'm fine, Walter. I don't want you to be alone. Now go to sleep."

 

Well, that was about all the shit I could take. I picked up the buzzer for the nurse. He watched me but didn't say a word. The nurse opened the door.

 

"Mr. Skinner, can I get you something?"

 

"Yes, I need to see my doctor."

 

"I'll call him for you."

 

"Walter, what are you doing?"

 

"Since my pig headed lover won't go get a room and a good night's sleep, I'm getting out of here and finding a room. Maybe, since you feel I need watching, you'll go there with me."

 

I refused to say another word to him while we waited for the doctor. It was at least a half-hour of glares and macho posturing before the doctor showed up.

 

"Mr. Skinner, what can I do for you?"

 

"You can sign me out of this place."

 

"That's not a good idea, Mr. Skinner. You just had major surgery a week ago. It will take some time before you're able to care for yourself."

 

"I don't need to care for myself, Doctor. I have a stubborn lover who can do that quite well. He nursed me the last time I got shot, and he knows how to deal with a grumpy patient. So, sign the papers, get me something to wear so I'm not flashing the world, and call us a cab."

 

He turned to Alex with a 'help me' look on his face.

 

"Walter……"

 

"Fuck you, Alex. I'm getting out of here with or without you. Doctor, what are those forms you make patients sign when they want to leave and you don't want them to? Bring me those and I'll sign them."

 

"Mr. Skinner, you really shouldn't leave yet."

 

I threw the sheet back and my legs over the side of the bed. "GET—ME—THE—FUCKING—PAPERS."

 

The doctor looked at Alex, got a shrug, "Doctor, no one in his or her right mind argues with him when he roars like that. Just get the papers. I'll look after him. I promise, the first sign of trouble I'll bring him back."

 

The doctor turned and left the room without another word. The nurse came back with a set of scrubs.

 

"Here, Mr. Skinner, this is about all we can offer for you to wear. They're getting the papers ready for you. Mr. Krycek, can't you get him to stay?"

 

"Not even his mother can talk to him when he's like this. I watched her try once. It's best to just go with the flow until he mellows out. Usually only takes a week or so." He grinned at her.

 

I growled and started trying to pull on the scrubs. Alex got up and moved to help me. The nurse shook her head and left the room. I was dressed when she came back, papers in one hand, a bag of meds and bandages in the other.

 

Within an hour we were checking into a hotel room. We spent a week there, mostly resting. It was a quiet time with a lot of snuggling and conversation about our future. Rover visited a couple of times but when I tried to push for more, my Master firmly refused. He told me that he had no intention of delaying my recovery. I could have more when we got home.

 

It was a great relief to finally go home. I knew I would heal much faster in the comfort of the home we had made together. That and the fact that I needed more than Rover could provide. I really needed him inside me again. Needed to re-establish our physical bond.

 

When we got home I called Kim to thank her for taking care of things at the house. She had stocked the fridge the day before for us. In the background, I could hear Mulder, questioning her as to whether I was back. Kim ignored him, as I did.

 

After much pleading, begging, with a shot of logistics thrown in, Alex agreed that we could probably have sex safely if we used the table in the basement. The table had been modified for our games and had leg supports that included straps for light as well as heavy bondage. I had spent many happy hours in tight bondage on that table waiting for my master to give me release.

 

He helped me onto the table and fastened the straps that would help me remember to remain still. My ankles were wrapped, followed by my calves, then he moved to pull the waist belt around me. He turned and stopped to look at me.

 

"Walter, why are you smiling like that?"

 

"Just remembering the first time you strapped me to this table."

 

"As I recall, you were a little nervous."

 

"I was fucking terrified. It was all still so new to me. I wasn't sure what you would do to me once I was helpless. Then you came at me with a straight razor."

 

His hand was at my crotch, his fingers playing with the nest of hair there. "Maybe we should do that again. You look good like that. All sleek and smooth. No hair to catch in the rings or get in my way when I get oral with you."

 

"Yeah but it itched like a motherfucker when it grew out. Still, it did have compensations."

 

"We could keep you that way. Now that we're living together, it would be easy for me to keep you shaved." 

 

His hand moved from playing with my hair to rubbing the slit of my cock, which of course made that slut happy. And he dropped his voice, remembering what I had confessed. When I tried to answer him my voice was harsh with need.

 

"Whatever makes my Master happy pleases this lowly slave." I gasped when he leaned down to run his tongue over the head, licking up the drops that had collected there. He got another gasp when he abruptly let me go.

 

"You need to calm down, slave. It's going to be some time before I allow you to come."

 

He closed the waist belt, pulled one of the thigh straps to fasten around my uninjured leg, leaving the other unbound.

 

"Do you think you can be good or do I need to bind your hands?"

 

"I'll be good, Master."

 

He stood looking down at me for a long moment, then bent to kiss me, a slow sweet kiss that quickly mutated to fierce and possessive. He raised his head and smiled that wicked grin I love.

 

"You know, slave when you are completely well, my crop and your ass are going to discuss the way you talked to me at the hospital in front of your doctor."

 

My cock twitched at the mere idea of his crop on my ass again. Going to the end of the table, he locked the sections my legs were cushioned in so I couldn't move them. This spread me wide giving him room to reach my ass easily.

 

"Ok, Walter? That's not putting stress on your leg is it?"

 

"No, Alex. I'm fine. I'll be better when you do something."

 

"Something? Whatever do you mean?"

 

"Alex, please! I need you inside me."

 

"Oh, don't worry. I will be soon."

 

He stepped back and began to undress. Taking his time, putting on a show for me. He knows what that does to me. The slow tease of his shirt sliding back, revealing his smooth chest, the pinkish brown nipples that I love to suck, already hard with his excitement. Taking his time unbuttoning the jeans that looked as though they had been painted on. Finally, pulling them open to reveal that beautiful thick cock, hard and ready to use his slave's ass. The jeans pushed down hurriedly.

 

He opened the drawer in the end of the table to get the lube. Taking his time getting me open, raking his fingers over my prostate. Making me whimper and beg. Then the slow slide of my lover's cock pushing inside me, taking me, branding me as his again.

 

I lost myself in the joy of being taken by him. I wasn't even aware that I was babbling. He speeded up and I knew he was going to come soon. I didn't want it to be over yet, even though I knew he would take me with him.

 

"Master! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!!!! No no no no no NO!"

 

I was making so much noise neither of us heard the footsteps on the basement steps.

 

But we both heard Mulder's loud, "What the fuck….."

 

Alex was coming---I could feel him jerking inside me. My own cock was still throbbing weakly, the last few drops of my come seeping onto my stomach. Alex and I turned to look at Mulder standing at the bottom of the steps with his gun drawn. His stunned eyes moved over us like a spectator at an accident. His mouth was hanging open as he gasped in shock at the scene in front of him.

 

Alex pulled out of me, turning toward Mulder. Everything had slowed down, and even if it hadn't, I couldn't have moved to intervene. I watched in fascinated horror as Alex stepped far enough away from me to give Mulder a clear view of his cock still hard, dripping come and obviously sans protection of any type. Mulder's eyes tracked down, cataloging all the evidence. Then they tracked back to me lying on the table, lower body strapped down, belly covered in come.

 

I watched as his eyes took in the furnishing of the room, the cross, the spanking bench, the bed hung with chains. In his eyes, I saw the realization of our lifestyle finally hit him.

 

Then Alex spoke.

 

"What's the matter, Mulder? Get bored with your porn? Thought you'd come over and break into your boss's house?"

 

He ignored Alex's jibes and looked at me.

 

"You called him master?" His voice puzzled and sounding a little lost.

 

"Yes, I did. Mulder, why are you breaking into my house?"

 

"I heard you yelling no. I thought you needed help. My mistake. Won't happen again."

 

He put his gun away, literally ran up the stairs. The door slammed so hard I heard something fall.

 

"Looks like you might have me underfoot sooner than we thought."

 

"You still ok with that?"

 

"Yeah, Alex more than you know."

 

++++++

 

My dreams had come back with a vengeance. It always works that way when I'm worried about things. I even woke from a few of them dripping wet with Walter holding on to me, murmuring soft words of comfort, telling me over and over that he was there, I was safe. I tell him I can't remember the dreams but the truth is I remember them too well. They are dreams of him rejecting me. 

 

I've never felt like I deserved him. Can't figure out why he even let me near him again after I beat him. That second weekend at the club he had given himself up me. To learning what I had to teach him.

 

And I taught him to *fly*.

 

There were times when he hated that I could do that to him. Times when his white bread upbringing got in the way. Of course, it was a long time before I asked him to accept my collar. I expected to be rejected, was stunned when he said yes.

 

The week before he got shot, I had started feeling almost secure. I had tested him and he had passed with flying colors. Going to a rendezvous to give himself to a stranger to prove his loyalty to me. There is no way I would ever give him to another. He wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I knew that but he went there and that told me what I wanted to know.

 

Now I'm expecting rejection again. He knows that Mulder wants him. I think once Mulder got a taste, he would give up Scully to keep Walter. He would have to; because there is one part of his upbringing that Walter will never turn his back on. He wants and gives fidelity. Sharing with Scully just wouldn't be possible for him.

 

He was napping when the doorbell rang. I hurried to answer it, not wanting him awakened. Throwing open the door, I found Scully standing there.

 

"Second string, huh? Well, at least *you* rang the bell. He's sleeping, Scully. I'm not going to wake him. Can't you guys just give him until he gets back to work to try and split us up?"

 

"Actually, I came to talk to you. May I come in?"

 

"Sure, why not? We should just put a revolving door." I waved her in just as the kettle whistled. I led her back to the kitchen.

 

"Have a seat. Want some tea?"

 

"Yes, thank you."

 

I got down mugs, put out the sugar, and a box of assorted teas to let her pick her own. Didn't want her to think I was trying to poison her or anything.

 

"Do you want cream or lemon?"

 

"Neither, thank you."

 

She picked out a tea bag and I poured the hot water over it for her, then filled my mug. I sat across from her at the table, thinking how freaked she would be if she knew how often Walter had been pushed down and fucked on that very spot.

 

"Ok, Scully, you didn't drop by for tea. Why are you here?"

 

"Why don't you let him go, Krycek? You know if this gets out his career is over. If you truly care for him you wouldn't let that happen."

 

"I bet Mulder couldn't wait to get to you to tell you what he broke in on. Were you hoping for the same kind of show, Scully?"

 

Scully tensed, making a face as though she had just bitten into a lemon, "Don't be crude. I have no interest in seeing the two of you have sex. I consider Skinner to be a friend and I don't want him hurt. That's all."

 

"What makes you think I'll be hurt, *Agent* Scully?"

 

I jumped to my feet and went to offer Walter my help if he needed it. He was still a little shaky on his feet. I got him settled in a chair while Scully watched quietly. Then I went to get him a mug. I made him a cup of tea, the way he liked it.

 

He murmured thank you as I reached to scoop sugar into it for him. I started to turn but his hand wrapped around me and I found myself sitting on his uninjured leg. His arm slipped around my waist as he smiled at me. He was sending Scully a clear message and I was more than willing to help with that.

 

Scully was staring at us, eyes wide open in shock. I saw the decision reached in her eyes and waited for Walter to handle whatever came next.

 

"So, I guess, Mulder, was right? He runs things. He even tells you how to drink your tea?"

 

"No, Scully. Alex doesn't care how I drink my tea. He knows how I like it and was just offering me a hand by fixing it for me. He's very concerned that I rest and recuperate. Why are you here, Scully?"

 

"Mulder told me that he was here a few days ago. He was very upset and it took a lot for me to get him to talk. We're worried about you, Sir. What Mulder saw…… I mean……."

 

"What Mulder saw was two consenting adults making love in the privacy of their home. I never thought I would need the security of Fort Knox to make love to Alex without an audience."

 

"At least *she* rang the bell and waited to be let in."

 

Walter's hand tightened slightly on my waist a warning to let him handle this. Scully wasn't ready to let this go.

 

"Mulder said you were bound."

 

"Ah, that's the problem. Only my lower body was bound, my hands were free. It was to keep me still so I wouldn't hurt my leg."

 

"That's not all Mulder told me. He said you called him *Master*."

 

"Because he is my Master, as I am his slave. You don't like those words, do you?"

 

"No, Sir. I don't. I can't picture you being that way with anyone, especially not with *him*. You know what he is, what he's done."

 

"I know that I love him, and he loves me. The past is just that. It's gone and I won't dwell on it any more, and neither should you. Scully I respect you and Mulder but I have no intention of living my life in the narrow little box you both seem to think I belong in. Alex is my Master, my lover, my friend, the reason I'm sitting here. Without his love, I would be dead and buried by now."

 

"Sir, I can't believe you mean that. He's done something to you."

 

"Yes, he has. He's loved me like no one else ever has. I won't give that up. Not for *anyone* or *anything*. It's time for you to leave, Scully. I would appreciate it if you and Mulder would let me recuperate in peace. I'll see you both in six weeks when I come back to work."

 

"There's nothing I can say to…"

 

"No, Scully, there isn't. Alex, will you see Scully, out please."

 

I stood up and dropped a kiss on his head then turned to walk Scully out. We got to the door and she turned to glare at me.

 

"This isn't over. We're sure that you've forced him somehow and we intend to find out how and stop you."

 

"Scully, you heard what he said, let it go. He belongs to me and I belong to him. He's a big boy, he knows what he wants. Tell Mulder he's never going to have him."

 

I watched her eyes widen and knew Mulder was in for some interrogation when she got back to him. I knew that would be one more thing to piss Mulder off. I smiled my best smile at her as she turned and stalked out. I closed the door firmly behind her, locking the deadbolt and putting on the chain. I turned to find that Walter had followed us, he sighed then grinned, "Alex, that was nasty. Maybe I should call Mulder and warn him."

 

"Don't you dare!"

 

He grinned, opened his arms to me. Pretty soon Scully and Mulder were the last thing on our minds.

 

+++++++++++++

 

I've been back at work for a week now. Every day has brought a new attempt by Mulder or Scully to *help* me. Mulder has been trying to get inside my head to analyze me. Scully has been making little barbed comments on slavery and the women's movement. I fail to see the connection between the women's movement and my choice to be a slave to my sexy lover.

 

Every night has brought frantic lovemaking, followed by my lover waking up, screaming, from equally frantic nightmares. I know I'm not always the sharpest knife in the drawer. But you would think that after sleeping next to him almost every night for two years I would have figured it out sooner. That doesn't even include all the nights before we lived together.

 

He's afraid of me leaving. No, it's more than that, he's afraid I'll stop loving him. So today I decided to put an end to all this crap. Time for the three of them to realize that *I* know what I want, who I am, and I'm in control. Except when Alex uses that JD voice.

 

I phoned the Director and asked that he come to my office that afternoon. I had Kim call Mulder and Scully requesting their presence at the same hour. Then I picked up the phone to call Alex on his private line.

 

"Hello, Walter."

 

"Hi, sexy. What are you wearing?"

 

I heard his soft chuckle. "I'd be wearing you if you were here. Everything ok?"

 

"Not yet but it will be soon. I need you to come down here this afternoon. Could you be here before three, please?"

 

"What's going on, Walter?"

 

"Alex, trust me. It's important."

 

"Ok, love. I'll be there. Do I need to sneak in or will security know I'm coming?"

 

"There'll be a guest badge waiting for you downstairs. I'll see you then. Alex….I love you."

 

"Love you, too."

 

I got up and moved to the door, opening it and asking Kim to come in for a minute. Kim has known about Alex and me almost from the first. So far she was the only one that hadn't tried to talk me out of the relationship. She had even covered for us more than once. When I finished telling her what I was going to do she jumped up and hugged me tight.

 

"Go get 'em, Sir. I'll have the smelling salts ready just in case."

 

"Thanks, Kim."

 

Alex was the first to arrive, looking drop dead gorgeous in black. I pulled him close and kissed him hard.

 

"Walter, what the hell are you up to? I recognize that bad boy hand in the cookie jar look."

 

"Be patient, please. All will be revealed soon."

 

There was a tap at the door then Kim poked her head in.

 

"The Director is on his way down. Mulder and Scully are here."

 

"Have them come in with the Director please, Kim"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Alex looked a question at me but I just kissed him again. When the intercom buzzed, I pulled away from him and was pleased to see his eyes had turned that deep green they get only for me.

 

"Sit."

 

I pointed to the conference table and went to open the door. I ushered in Mulder, Scully and the Director.

 

They all reacted to Alex being in the room. Mulder looked angry, Scully disgusted, the Director puzzled. Alex just looked fuckable. Kim followed and asked if anyone wanted coffee. She got that out of the way then took a seat as well.

 

"Walter, what is going on here." The Director asked impatiently.

 

"Sir, I'm trying to resolve some issues and felt that, as my direct superior, you needed to be aware of them. Let me give you some background. When I was shot Agents Scully and Mulder became privy to aspects of my personal life of which they had no prior knowledge. Which they seem to feel requires their unasked for intrusion.

 

"As you know, I needed extensive surgery and almost lost my leg. I was not in any position to make medical decisions so the terms of my living will came into play."

 

"Walter, I know this already."

 

"I don't think you know everything, Sir. Scully and Mulder were not pleased when they discovered who that decision-maker was. I will get directly to the point here. Alex Krycek and I have been living together in a committed relationship for two years now. We have been involved with each other for even longer. I will not hide him or us any longer. I expect him to be treated with the respect you would show to the spouse of any employee. If our relationship is offensive, you have only two options that I can see. Fire me or ignore it. I won't resign and I won't hide anymore."

 

The Director looked at me for a long moment then turned to Mulder and Scully.

 

"Do the two of you have a problem with the way AD Skinner handles his job? Has he failed to support you in your work? Has he offended you by his conduct *during* working hours?"

 

Mulder looked mulish so Scully answered for the both of them.

 

"No, Sir. AD Skinner has always supported our work. But that isn't the issue, Sir."

 

"Then what is the issue, Agent Scully?"

 

"We feel that the relationship has been forced on AD Skinner in some way."

 

"Well, Walter? Has he forced you in some way?"

 

"The only force in our relationship is love, Sir."

 

"Agents, let me suggest that you put your energy into your own relationship and leave Walter's alone. I've known him for longer than you have and, believe me, *no one* could force Walter Skinner into a relationship he didn't want."

 

They had both pinkened at his reference to their relationship. I looked over to see Alex watching me with bright happy eyes.

 

"Now then, Walter, was there anything else we needed to discuss?"

 

"No, Sir. That was it."

 

"Good. Agents, I suggest you return to work. Kim, could I have another cup of coffee?"

 

Scully and Mulder left. Kim got the Director more coffee then she left as well.

 

"Walter, those two aren't going to accept this. Their feelings for him are too entrenched. We may have to transfer them to another AD."

 

"You're probably right. You know, Sir, I didn't expect you to take it this well."

 

"Why not? I've known about it for years. Just practicing the 'don't ask, don't tell, head in sand' attitude that most of the government uses. At least you two are faithful to each other, unlike our presidents."

 

"Years?"

 

"Don't look so surprised, Walter. Gossip travels, even to the office of the director. Just like I've known about them. As long as it doesn't affect your work, I couldn't care less what you do or who you do it with. By the way, Krycek, looks like you take pretty good care of him. He's certainly been happier since he's been with you."

 

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad someone sees that."

 

"Walter, take the rest of the day off. I'm sure you and Krycek can find something to do."

 

He was up and out the door before I recovered from the suggestion in his voice.

 

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here."

 

We got a lot of looks on the way out. Not that I was surprised by that. Its not every day an AD drags his lover down the hall and into the elevator by his one real hand.

 

"Walter, do you want to be this blatant? The whole building will be talking about this tomorrow."

 

"Kim will see to that for me."

 

"What?"

 

"Kim has instructions to *let slip* the conversation she heard take place in my office today. I said I wasn't going to hide us anymore and I mean just that. Now, we're going home and I intend to wear you out."

 

"I like your attitude, marine."

 

++++++

 

Walter's meeting with the Director, Mulder and Scully had been a revelation in more ways than one. The Director's attitude had surprised us both. Just having someone acknowledge us and believe we loved each other made my heart lift.

 

My heart was singing all the way home. Walter loved me and he didn't care who knew. I'd never felt so happy. Couldn't wait to see what else he had planned for the day.

 

We were barely in the door when he pounced on me. By the time he let me breath again we were both rock hard. He let me go, turned to pull me toward the basement. Once there, he stripped me efficiently, spreading a bathsheet on the massage table. He practically lifted me and put me on it. I think I was in shock by this time. He had never been this aggressive with me. I usually forgot how strong he is.

 

I lay passive as he strapped me in. First my legs, using all three straps. Then the waist belt, followed by removing my arm carefully. He kissed the stump, as he often did, to remind me that he loved all of me. My wrist was pulled over my head and fastened to a cuff there.

 

He hadn't even taken off his jacket yet. I lay there waiting to see where he was going with this. I had never let anyone have this power over me. Before that day, I don't think I would have given it to him.

 

"You look very beautiful, lying there, waiting for me to take my pleasure from you." Words I had often said to him.

 

"Do I?" The words he had used in reply many times.

 

"Yes. I love you, Alex. Only you. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll never doubt me again."

 

I watched with lust fevered eyes as he stripped slowly for me. I had shaved him again that morning and his body gleamed in the soft lights he had turned on in the room. I smiled as he came toward me, ready for whatever my lover wanted to do to me.

 

He kissed me, lightly at first, teasing. I moaned into his mouth when his tongue entered mine. Had he touched my cock at that moment I would have shot all over us. I moaned even louder as he worked his way down to my nipples. Just his mouth making me crazy. His hands had not touched me yet. He sucked on my nipples until I was screaming at him to just fuck me.

 

He chuckled against my chest, ran his tongue over my nipple again then straightened walked across the room and up the stairs.

 

I screamed at him to get his ass back. My only reply was his laughter floating back down the stairs. He stayed away long enough for me to calm down. I raised my head to watch as he came down the stairs. He stopped on the way across the room to get the stool I used when using plugs or dildos on him.

 

Setting the stool down, he locked my legs in place before he sat down. Instead of reaching in the drawer for a toy, his mouth descended on me. A long slow lick from my balls down to my puckered hole. My cock stood up straight and proud. I was soon screaming again as he tongue fucked me.

 

"Please, Walter."

 

"Master."

 

I raised my head to see him watching me, his eyes black with his desire. *I* was the Master here, not him. How dare he ask this? 'Alex, don't be a fool here. The man had come out to his boss. He told him that he expected you to be treated with respect. He named you as his Master and him as your slave to his agents. He told his assistant to start gossip so everyone will know. Hell, he even took you home to meet his mother. Can't you admit that you are as enslaved as he?'

 

"Please, Master."

 

Walter's eyes were alive with a fire I'd never seen before, his smile so wide and happy. The stool was thrown across the room to bounce against the stairs. He rammed deep inside me and I gasped with the suddenness of it. There was no pain, he had me too turned on. The pain would come tomorrow after we came down from the endorphin high.

 

He started to pump into me, long deep thrusts that emptied then filled me completely. I panted as I tried to get enough air. I watched him as he pumped into me. His body, covered with a fine sheen of sweat, making him glisten. His face showing his concentration as he fought to keep control, to make it last.

 

He had never looked more beautiful to me.

 

My cock was aching with need. A need that only he could take care of. He shifted and his cockhead was rubbed against my prostate with every stroke. I know I was screaming again or at least trying to. My voice was pretty much shot by then.

 

He went still and I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled a gentle smile at me.

 

"Is my slave ready to come for me?"

 

"Yes, Master. Please!"

 

"Ah, you beg so sweetly."

 

His hand wrapped around me then and he began to pump me in time with his thrusts inside my body.

 

"Come for me, my beautiful slave."

 

I whispered his name as my come exploded from my cock. He slammed into me one final time and I felt him jerking inside me. He stood there, panting, as we both calmed slowly. Without pulling out of me, he unfastened the straps, leaning down on my chest to reach the one on my wrist.

 

"Hold on, lover."

 

I wrapped my numb legs around his hips, my hand around his neck. He braced his legs then lifted me up, to walk to the bed. He got us on the bed without ever slipping out of me. I said he is strong. I was almost asleep when he whispered in my ear.

 

"Thank you, Master. I hope I kept my promise to you."

 

"Did you enjoy being Master?"

 

"Yes, but I think I much prefer being your slave."

 

"You will always be that, beloved. Sleep now."

 

"No more bad dreams, Master?"

 

"I don't think ever again. I love you, Walter"

 

"Love you, too."

 

I slipped into sleep, feeling secure at last.


	2. Chapter 2  Sharp Edge of Joy

  
Author's notes: Walter gives his Master a special gift.  
  
NOTES: This is an companion piece to His Master's Voice and also my contribution to Ursula's Nick birthday challenge which included saying I love you 3 ways without the word love, an unusual birthday gift and a disaster with a birthday cake. Funeral Blues by W. H. Auden quoted out of context. Thanks again to my beautiful BB for all her support. Thanks also to Ursula for the hook for the story and the new title.  


* * *

Alex and I have lived many lifetimes together.

 

The first time he told me that I scoffed. Not out loud, because we had started playing games by then and I wasn't in the mood to feel his crop. 

 

I mean, come on! This was practical Alex. That's the kind of stuff I expected from Mulder. But he wanted me to go to a session with him. Finally, as a gift to him, I went. And to check out this person who I was sure was leading him down the garden path.

 

What I heard and the later research I did made me want to explore the possibilities. Why not? I had explored a lot of new territory with him. Before I met him, I thought I was as straight as an arrow. All it took to change that was the effect of his voice on my cock.

 

So, I decided that, for his birthday, I would give him tapes of my regressions. I had started going to the hypnotist when he was out of town. Requesting that he take me to the times Alex had talked about. I didn't know what was on the other tapes. I only knew the one that had been done in my presence. Guess I was still skeptical.

 

I had gone into his old personnel files to find out his birthday. I had asked him many times but he would never tell me. He said he didn't need birthday gifts, *I* was his greatest gift. How could I argue with that when I felt he was my greatest gift as well? I didn't tell him that I had found out. I just planned for a special day for him.

 

I started with breakfast in bed. I entered our bedroom and sat the tray on the dresser. Sitting on the bed next to him, I bent to nuzzle his nipple. When it was hard I moved to the other one. I knew he was awake but still pretending to be asleep. This was a game I loved to play with him. When both nipples were hard I licked my way down to his navel, dipping inside to tease it gently with my tongue.

 

This is where he would usually growl and push my head down to his thickening cock. Not this morning. He made a sleepy little 'leave me alone' sound, as he wiggled toward the middle of the bed. I followed and started my trip again. Each nipple licked lovingly, my tongue making a trail down to his belly button again. This time I slipped my tongue in and out several times than bit softly at the outer edge.

 

That got me a growl, "Just suck me, Walter, before I get out my crop and remind you how I feel about teasing."

 

I smiled as I turned my head to pull my lover's cock deep into my throat. His in-drawn breath my reward. I took my time drawing it out for both of us. A few years ago I would have decked anyone who told me I would love sucking cock. But I do. I love everything about having Alex's cock in my mouth. The taste, the feel, the scent, and most of all, the moment when I know he is getting ready to fill my mouth with his come. The only time I feel closer to him is when his cock is deep in my ass, possessing me.

 

"Walterrrrrrrrrr!"

 

My name sounds so beautiful to me when he screams it as he comes. I held him in my mouth until he softened and his hand reached for me. His tongue searching out his taste in my mouth.

 

"I hope that's breakfast I smell. I'm hungry."

 

"Yes, it's breakfast. I hope it's still warm."

 

"I don't care, just feed me. I guess you must love me to give me such a nice wake up and breakfast too?"

 

"You're the air I breathe, Alex."

 

I got the tray and settled on the bed next to him to feed him. The omelet was still warm. The toast a little cold but he ate every bite.

 

"Ok, Walter. What's going on?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Come on, the last time I got breakfast in bed, you were getting ready to tell me that you had go out of town for a week when I had planned for us to go away for the weekend. So, come on, out with it."

 

"No, Alex. It's nothing like that. Can't I just spoil you a little? You give me so much happiness I just wanted to do something special for you. That's all."

 

"Ok. I'll take your word for it. Come spoil me some more and scrub my back."

 

I nodded and took the tray. He went into the bathroom and I got the next part of my plans for him for the day. I had been at the mall trying to come up with something new for our playtime. Showers have always been a part of playtime. I've pretty much forgotten how to take a shower that doesn't involve me getting fucked against the wall.

 

I normally used a loofa to scrub his back for him but I had seen something in the bed and bath store window that I had to try. I was hoping he would like it. Also hoping he would use it on me. So I had purchased a pair. The green, of course. They were tight on my big hands but would still feel good on his back. Less abrasive than the loofa. I had already stroked my cock with one so I knew it would feel good.

 

He was standing under the spray when I entered the room. "Took you long enough. What did you do, take the tray downstairs?"

 

"No, just getting the new soap I bought at the mall. A new green tea soap I thought you might like."

 

I slipped into the shower with him and worked the soap with the gloves making a rich lather. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to caress them firmly.

 

"What?" His head turned to look at my hands. "What are those?"

 

"Do you like?" I moved down making circles on his shoulder blades.

 

"Yeah, feels good. Think they'll feel as good everywhere?"

 

"Guess you're going to find out."

 

He stepped back out of the water legs spread, hand braced on the wall and allowed me to use the gloves on his entire body. I took my time with his dick, loving the way it twitched in my gloved hands.

 

"I hope you remembered to lube, Walter."

 

"Always, Alex."

 

He stepped under the spray, rinsed then turned the spray so it would wash over us both. Held out his hand for me to slip one of the gloves over it. I turned without a word, spreading my legs and bracing for him to enter me. His cock slid inside me in one long hard push. I grunted as he bottomed out then pushed back toward him.

 

His gloved hand reached around me to stroke my cock as he pumped in and out of me. The slight abrasion against my cock felt so good. He stroked me in a matching rhythm. I moaned and pushed back harder toward him.

 

"My pushy little slave. Are you forgetting who is in charge? Do you need a trip to the basement?" Warm golden whiskey in every word.

 

"Please, Master."

 

"Please what, slave?"

 

"It's been three months, Master. I need a reminder now and then."

 

"Three months? Really? No wonder you're acting pushy. Why didn't you ask?"

 

Since I had been shot, things had changed between us. I was more open about my needs with him now. No longer pushing him into anger when I needed heavier games. I had even confessed to flying the night he had made the scars on my back. Just as whatever he was using on me hitting the wall signaled that he was about to fuck me, I had my signals to tell him I wanted to play. But I hadn't used them lately.

 

"I feel as though I'm using you. As though you are doing it to please me but there isn't a lot in it for you."

 

He pulled out of me abruptly, making me gasp.

 

"Stay here."

 

He got out of the shower. I waited tensely, sure I had fucked things up royally. He was back soon and hanging the bag on the hook we had installed just for that purpose. The nozzle was inserted and the warm water began to fill me. I whimpered when it became difficult to hold it and he stopped the flow.

 

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long."

 

I hurried to use the toilet then jumped in the shower for a fast rinse. When I got to the basement, he was at the toy cabinet making his decisions. He had 'dressed' in his motorcycle leathers and boots, nothing else. His upper body still damp from the shower. I had meant for the day to be about him. Why the fuck didn't I keep my mouth shut?

 

"Wait at the cross, slave."

 

I went to the cross and waited. He walked over and dropped a nylon harness over me binding my cock and balls quickly and efficiently. Soon the rest of my body was bound. He ran his hand over me, squeezing my ass hard when he reached it. Walking around the cross, he stood looking into my eyes.

 

"So, you think this is all about you, slave? Well, it isn't. This is about us both. It's about your need for pain and my need to own you. It's also about fear."

 

"Fear, Master?"

 

"My fear. Fear of just how much I *do* like this. Fear that one day I will hurt you in a way that you can't forgive."

 

Another piece of the puzzle that is my lover. "That won't happen, Alex. Not now."

 

"What makes you so sure?"

 

"You love me."

 

"That's it? You're basing it all on my love for you?" His face showed his disbelief that it could be that simple.

 

"Yes, Alex. I am."

 

"And you love me?"

 

"Had you been Helen of Troy, I would have sent *two* thousand ships."

 

He kissed me then a long, deep, sweet kiss. When he let go and stepped back, my Master had taken control.

 

He said not one word, just walked around me. I sighed when the flogger landed on my back for the first time. He usually uses the flogger at the beginning of our sessions. Says he likes the color it brings to my skin. Personally I prefer the color of the bruises I have later.

 

I was feeling very warm and mellow when the flogging stopped. He came around to look at me. His hand caressing my face, my head, tender, gentle touches.

 

"My little slave isn't flying yet, are you?"

 

His hand dropped to my groin rubbing lightly over my swollen cock.

 

"You need more to fly, don't you, slave?

 

"Yes, Master. Please." I moaned as his hand tightened painfully on my cock.

 

"Your desires are unimportant here, slave. Only my desires, my needs, my pleasures matter here. You are here to serve them."

 

"Yes, Master. I am here to serve you. In any way you wish."

 

His hand loosened, caressed once more. A small whimper I couldn't suppress slipped out. His mouth took me again in a hard demanding kiss that ended abruptly. I sighed as he let go of me and walked back around the cross. As the first kiss of the single tail blazed across my back, I began to climb toward the stratosphere.

 

He worked me for minutes, hours it didn't matter. I was flying. I was floating when his mouth covered mine again. I opened my eyes when the kiss ended.

 

"Flying, love?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Need just a little more?"

 

"Please."

 

He raised his hand bringing the crop into my line of vision. "This what you want?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

He smiled at me then and brought it down hitting my chest where it was exposed between the arms of the cross. Four hard fast blows, two on each nipple. I moaned and closed my eyes, dropping my head back. I hadn't realize he had moved until I felt the crop hit me where thigh and ass come together. He worked up and down my ass. I knew I'd have beautiful bruises for days to remind me. I heard rather than saw the crop hit the wall. Then he was ramming into me.

 

I screamed with the pleasure. Felt his hand on me holding me steady as he fucked me. This had changed too. I had told him that this part needed to hurt, too. I needed to feel used all over when he was through. If he used too much lube then I wasn't getting the level of pain I needed. So now he used just enough to keep me from tearing and his cock from bruising.

 

I arched back toward his invasion of me as much as possible. His soft chuckle telling me he was pleased with my reaction. His hand wrapped around me to stroke my cock as he emptied and filled me. Taking his time with me, knowing he had me flying and every touch was agony and ecstasy.

 

I knew he was near when he began to talk to me.

 

"Who do you belong to, slave?"

 

"You, Master."

 

"Who uses this hole?"

 

"You, only you."

 

The harness was quickly loosened and I felt it slide along my leg as it dropped to the floor.

 

"Come, slave, Now!"

 

I throbbed in his hand, my come shooting into the air. I tightened down on him and felt his teeth on my throat and knew he was coming in me. He leaned into me holding me as our breathing slowed. Then the whisper next to my ear a soft breath cooling my heated flesh.

 

"Do you love your Master?"

 

"You are my 'North, my South, my East and West. My working week and my Sunday rest, My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song', Master."

 

His lips caressed the spot he had bitten on my throat. With no more words spoken he released me, cleaned me gently and led me to our bed. I pulled him into my arms and we slept.

 

I woke later to find him gone. I used the bathroom and went in search of my missing lover. I found him where I expected, in his office working. I knew by the sight shift of his body that he was aware of my presence. Putting my hands on his shoulders I bent to kiss the back of his neck.

 

"Why didn't you wake me?"

 

"You need to rest after a session like that. I had plenty to keep me busy. How do you feel?"

 

"Deliciously sore and sated, thank you."

 

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine." He twisted to give me that devil grin and my slut of a cock began to harden. The smile got bigger. "Walter, you're insatiable."

 

"Only since I've known you. But we don't have time. I made us reservations at that Italian place you love for dinner. So come on, we have to get dressed."

 

Taking his hand, I pulled him toward the bedroom.

 

"I showered while you were sleeping so go shower, if you remember how to do that alone. I'll get our clothes ready."

 

When I came out, he was almost dressed and I wolf whistled at him. His grin was bright and happy. He crooked his finger at me leading me to the three way mirror he had surprised me with one day. I asked why we needed what I perceived as woman kind of thing, he had me strip and stand in front of it. As I did now. Turning this way and that, admiring my souvenirs of our earlier session. I heard his chuckle and looked down realizing that I was getting hard again.

 

"Am I going to need to put you in a cold shower to get out of the house for dinner?"

 

"No, I can wait. Besides you need to eat. You're much too thin."

 

"You're just trying to fatten me up so no one will look at me."

 

"They can look all they want. They just better not touch." I growled.

 

He laughed again and pulled me close for a deep kiss. "Get dressed before I forget everything but how you look when I'm inside you and drag you back to bed."

 

I hurried to dress. The restaurant was busy like most on Saturday nights. We were seated and soon eating. Alex loves the place partly because everything is served family style so we share our dishes. I had arranged for his birthday cake to be brought to the table at the end of our meal. Since we don't normally order after dinner coffee or drinks he was ready to go.

 

I looked up to see the waiter coming toward us with the cake. Chocolate, Alex loves chocolate, with cream cheese frosting. I know, kind of weird. The waiter was only a few feet from our table when two small children broke away from their mother. Everything slowed down. One child ran in front of him the other behind.

 

I watched as he tried to keep his balance. Then the cake sailed into the air. The mother was standing with her mouth open in a large round O. I watched mesmerized as the cake rose higher then arched toward our table. My slow motion time sense ended as the cake hit me in the chest and started to slide down. I stuck my hands under it and kept it from sliding down into my lap.

 

For about two beats nothing happened then Alex snickered. There is no other word to describe the noise he made. It was a definite snicker that became a full-fledged belly laugh. I glowered at him, a look that sent agents running for their lives. He only laughed harder.

 

The waiter started forward and I turned that look on him. Unlike my lover, he had the good sense not to laugh.

 

"Would you bring us a box and let's see what we can salvage. Walter, quit scaring the waiter."

 

The waiter turned to follow orders. The mother started toward the table but Alex shook his head at her.

 

"Walter, I'm sorry but the look on your face was priceless. I wonder whose cake is ruined."

 

"It's yours, asshole."

 

"Now, Walter, is that any……. Did you say it's mine?"

 

"Well, it is *your* birthday."

 

His face softened. "Mine?"

 

"Yes, since you wouldn't tell me, I went into your old file at work to get the date. I wanted to give you a special birthday."

 

The waiter was back but didn't seem inclined to get within arms reach of me. Alex got up and moved to my side of the table. He took the container and the large spatulas the waiter had brought. Somehow he got most of the cake into the container. Then slipped his hand into my pocket to pull out my wallet.

 

"Go clean up the best you can in the men's room. I'll take care of the check."

 

I was silent on the way home and he allowed me to pout. We entered the house through the laundry room where he suggested that I leave my clothes to soak. A soft kiss on my cheek and he was gone. So I stripped and did as I was told. I took my time, still pouting that things hadn't gone as I planned.

 

The soft glow of candlelight greeted me as I entered our room. He was lying naked in the center of our bed. Well, not quite naked. He had rubbed cream cheese frosting on his lips like lipstick. There was a chunk of cake covering each nipple. Small bite sized pieces of cake aligned along either side of his erect cock. A large scoop of frosting adorning the head of his cock.

 

"Your dessert is ready, Walter." 

 

I groaned as my cock immediately hardened. I didn't need any further urging. I crawled carefully on the bed so the cake wouldn't be dislodged. I took my time licking the frosting from his lips. Scooping the last little swirl onto the tip of my tongue and inserting it into his mouth. He sucked hard on my tongue, sending a jolt of pure lust down to my already rock hard cock.

 

When he released my tongue, I swooped down to suck the cake from first one nipple then the other. He moaned as I bit gently at his nipples, then ran my tongue over each one more time making sure they were clean. His eyes were closed that look of total surrender on his face. A look that is mine and mine alone. 

 

I scooted down so I could get to the rest of my dessert. I ate each morsel of cake, first the left side then the right. Then I licked until I was sure not a crumb was left. Slipping my hand under his cock, I lifted him away from his stomach. With tiny cat licks, I cleaned every ounce of frosting from the head. His hand was fisted in the sheets and the whimpers were getting higher pitched with each slow lick. When the frosting was gone, I took him deep in my throat and sucked hard.

 

For the second time that day he screamed my name as he emptied into my mouth. Fuck cream cheese frosting! *This* was my dessert. I slipped back up the bed, pulled him close and waited for him to calm. His head turned toward me after a few minutes seeking my mouth for a long kiss.

 

"Walter, thank you for the best birthday I've ever had."

 

"You haven't had your present yet."

 

"Who needs presents when their lover can do that to them?"

 

"Come on, sit up and I'll get it."

 

Going to the closet I pulled out the package I had hidden there the day before. I placed the large box on the bed next to him. He looked a question at me and then opened the box.

 

"Tapes, Walter. What are they porn? Think I need help?"

 

I reached to pick up the top tape that had a red ribbon tied around it.

 

"This is Rome. I've done my own regressions. I think you should watch this one first. I was so amazed when I watched it. I think you need to know how *I* saw things. Especially during that lifetime. I heard the guilt in your voice during your regression to that time. I think this will get rid of that guilt. I may have been young but you made me fly then too."

 

"We'll watch it later. Come here, you."

 

I smiled and took the box to set it on the floor. I moved into his arms and lost myself in him. Moaning and writhing under him as he made me soar again. I was almost asleep when the question was asked again.

 

"Walter, do you love me?"

 

"Alex, you're….."

 

"Walter, just say the fucking words. I need the words."

 

"I love you, my beautiful Alexei."

 

"Good, because you're stuck with me."

 

"As in all the lives past and all the ones yet to be, my beloved."


	3. Chapter 3  A Gift of Wings

  
Author's notes: PWP Games at the Cross Bar.  
  
NOTES: Ursula sent me three possible titles for my birthday story. I decided to use them all. This is the second. Special thanks to Jose and RJ for letting me take the boys out to play in their bar. Thanks to my BB for the beta. This is part of the His Master's Voice universe.  


* * *

My Alex taught me to fly, in more ways than one. I had lost my joy and my laughter. He gave them back to be. He taught me to play games again.

 

I was at my desk, wrapping up the latest report from Mulder and Scully, when my cell phone rang. They both rolled their eyes at me. I gave them the patented Skinner surly look in return. They knew about my relationship and didn't approve.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Hi, Stud. You aren't alone."

 

"How could you tell?"

 

"You used that 'Mulder and Scully are driving me crazy' voice."

 

I laughed, "Didn't realise I had one of those."

 

"Well, you do. Are you almost done with that place for the week?"

 

"Yes, we should be through here in about fifteen minutes."

 

"Good. When you get home, take a long shower. Not too hot. I want you to think about me and lean back against the wall and jerk off. Take it slow and easy. Make it last."

 

"May I ask why?"

 

"No. There'll be clothes on the bed for you. Wear *just* what is on the bed. Nothing else. Understand?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"There'll also be a note with instructions. See that you follow them."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Tell me you love me and really freak them out." I could hear his smile.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Yes, slave. I am."

 

"I love you, Master. See you later."

 

I hung up the phone to see Scully with her eyebrow climbing into her hairline and Mulder making that pouting face he thinks is cute.

 

"Well, Agents, let's wrap this up, seems I have a date."

 

I hurried home, high on the anticipation of playing a game with my lover. When I entered the bedroom, I couldn't decide if I should laugh or groan. On the bed was a pair of jeans that I thought I had thrown out. For one, they were very tight. The extra workouts I'd been doing lately had added muscle mass so all my jeans were now tight.

 

This pair was worn in places to the point of being air-conditioned. You know, with lines of threads that exposed the skin. The tee was new and of some shiny material, in black of course. Alex likes me in dark colours, I think it's a reaction to all the white shirts I wear to work. My boots were sitting on the floor with black socks hanging over the side.

 

No underwear. Which meant that if I wasn't careful, I might get charged with indecent exposure. One of the holes was way too close to where my balls normally reside in my pants.

 

I picked up the note and read my instructions carefully. I quickly stripped and walked to the bathroom. There was a small control box sitting out on the vanity. I looked around the room, located the camera, flipped the control to turn it on then forgot it was there.

 

I turned on the water, laid out a towel, and entered the shower prepared to make Alex the best jerk off tape he ever saw. I ran the soap over my body, turning my back to give him a shot of my ass as I washed it. I slipped my fingers inside and stroked in and out a few times per his instructions. 

 

Turning back, I leaned against the wall. I know I had a silly grin on my face as I thought about Alex watching this later. I followed my instructions to the letter. I thought about my beautiful green-eyed lover. The way he makes me feel when he makes love to me. I used the soap and stroked my erection, rolling my balls in their sac as I brought myself close. Then letting go and taking deep breaths to calm down. Starting again when I knew it was safe.

 

I kept up my little show until the water was cooling before I finished myself off, screaming his name as I came.

 

I stepped out of the shower, dried quickly, shaved, brushed my teeth, and splashed on the cologne Alex had given me for my last birthday. I dressed in just the clothes he had put out for me, positioning my balls carefully in the hope that they would stay inside the jeans.

 

The bar his instructions sent me to was new to me. We hadn't been there before. I leaned against the bar and ordered a drink from the lady bartender. Later, I would learn that she was co-owner. I looked around as I waited patiently for my lover. It was a small bar but I could tell that the leather that was visible in the room wasn't just for show. Other than the leather daddies, I could have been in any neighbourhood bar. 

 

I turned back to the bar, not wanting to attract attention while I waited. I knew that whatever game Alex wanted to play would give us both pleasure, but not if he had to start the evening by getting me out of trouble. It was hard to keep a silly grin off my face. I feel like a kid again when we play games together.

 

I was deep in my thoughts when his whiskey shot voice washed over me. "Are you available, or waiting for a client?"

 

I turned to look into his dancing green eyes. "I just stopped in for a drink. What did you have in mind?"

 

"How much?"

 

"Depends on what you want."

 

He moved closer into my personal space, his hand moving to cup my ass, fingers finding and sliding inside a hole to rub the space above where my cheeks separate.

 

"What if I want you to suck me off in the bathroom?"

 

"No problem. That's the least expensive of your options. Is that all you want?"

 

"No, then I want to get a room upstairs. I think I'd like to have you for the whole night."

 

His touch combined with his voice had me hard and wanting him. "That will be expensive. I'm very good at what I do."

 

"Yeah. I heard you were good." His fingers slipped out of the hole in my jeans. His hand wandered around to the front, fingers finding the hole there and tugging one of my balls free.

 

"I don't usually display my wares in public."

 

"I'm just examining the merchandise. Let me buy you another drink, while we talk."

 

I signalled the bartender for another. Alex let me go long enough to throw a twenty on the bar. Alex smiled and winked at the bartender as she placed the drink in front of me. She gave him a quizzical look in return but asked no questions. We were quiet until the bartender moved away from us. His hand came back to me skimming up over my erection.

 

"Like it?"

 

"Yeah, I do. You seem to be everything I heard you were."

 

"Word of mouth is such a good source of new business. Shall we talk about what kind of party you want?"

 

He leaned even closer to me as I sipped my drink. His lips near my ear as he let that JD flow.

 

"I like rough."

 

"If I can't work tomorrow, it'll be extra."

 

"If we go that far, I'll pay the extra."

 

"Ok. What else?"

 

"I like to play games."

 

"What sort of games?"

 

"I'll want to tie you. Want you to be my helpless victim."

 

"Bondage doesn't bother me but it *is* extra." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door open at the end of the bar. A woman in a wheelchair appeared and sat there watching us, a grin on her face. I looked up at the mirror and realised we had quite an audience. Most of the customers seemed to be interested in what was happening between us.

 

"How much extra if I make you call me 'Daddy' while I fuck your sweet ass?"

 

I groaned into my glass, good thing his instructions included wearing my cock ring or I would have creamed my pants right then.

 

"I don't charge for conversation. I just need to know what you're interested in talking about."

 

"I think we can continue this discussion in private. Wait here, I'll get us a room."

 

I watched him strut down to the end of the bar to the two women there, noticing that they appreciated the way he struts, too. They both smiled at him, the one in the wheelchair saying something to him that made his smile even bigger. He said something and three sets of eyes turned to look at me. His dancing, theirs appraising.

 

I watched as he paid for the room. Taking the key, he turned and crooked his finger at me. I know I pinkened as I walked toward him. My ball still hanging from the hole in my jeans where he had left it. When I reached him, he nodded to the ladies as his arm wrapped possessively around me. He led me toward the stairs. In the mirror next to them I could see that the lady in the wheelchair had turned. Both ladies were watching with obvious relish as Alex's fingers found the hole in my jeans over my ass and slipped inside.

 

I didn't even notice the hall he led me down, all my awareness wrapped up in him and the pleasure I knew he would give me and take from me. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. I walked in and turned as he shut the door. He leaned back against the door, smiling at me.

 

"Suck me off."

 

I didn't need any more encouragement. I went to my knees in front of him, reaching for his belt.

 

"No hands."

 

I smiled as I put my hands on the door on either side of his hips. I opened his belt with the ease of practise, his button fly opened with just a hard pull of my teeth. I was glad he wasn't wearing underwear to impede my progress. I ran my tongue up his cock, caressing the vein that pulsed under the velvet skin. Reaching the top, I pulled the head into my mouth, pushing the tip of my tongue into the slit there to get that first little taste of him. He groaned deep in his throat, as his hand caressed my face.

 

He was as turned on as I was, so it didn't take me long to bring him off. I swallowed greedily as he filled my mouth. I could feel the trembling of his body as he tried to catch his breath. When I pulled back off his cock, he slid down the door to the floor. I knelt there, between his spread legs, with that silly grin on my face.

 

When his eyes opened, he smiled at me. "You do that very well. I guess *that* rumour about you was true. Are all the others?"

 

"I'm not sure since I haven't heard the rumours. What do they say about me?"

 

"One guy told me that you may not look like a rent boy, but you've got the sweetest ass he ever fucked."

 

I couldn't stop the grin. "Well, that would be one hundred percent accurate."

 

"And so modest, too."

 

"I've never been asked for a refund. Guess I must do something right."

 

"I intend to check out all of those rumours before the night is over. Undress me."

 

I got to my feet and reached to pull him up. I took my time undressing him, touching softly the body that gives me so much pleasure. After telling me to strip, he went to check out the drawers in the dresser. I stripped quickly. Alex turned from the dresser with a couple of bags.

 

"Here open these and put them on."

 

He opened another drawer as I opened the sealed bags containing handcuffs. Looking over at the bed I could tell that this sort of bondage was a pretty regular event here. I snapped one side of each pair around my wrists, making sure that they weren't too tight. We had used cuffs in the past so I knew just how much space to leave. 

 

Without looking, he ordered me to get on the bed.

 

"Back or stomach?"

 

"On your back. I want to see my boy's face while I fuck him."

 

I dropped into scene with the ease I never expected to acquire when we first started playing games. "Yes, Daddy."

 

He threw me a grin over his shoulder as he continued checking the contents of the drawer. I got on the bed, making myself comfortable. He turned from the dresser, his hand holding several bags that he dropped beside me on the bed. I raised my hands and he fastened the dangling ends of the handcuffs to the bed frame.

 

He got on the bed and straddled me. I enjoyed having his weight resting on me. I watched as he opened the first bag with his teeth. He held up the crop. "New, stiff like something else we won't mention. I do like new toys. Does my boy like that Daddy has new toys to play with?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He leaned down to kiss me. "Such a good boy. My good boy is going to make Daddy feel good, isn't he? Gonna take all of Daddy's cock up his sweet tight ass."

 

I moaned. God, the man knows what his voice does to me. Hell, he could read me the shopping list and I'd get hard. But when he starts talking dirty, I'm just gone.

 

"Boy, I expect an answer when I ask a question." The crop slapped against my thigh as incentive.

 

"Yes, Daddy, gonna take all of you. Want all of you."

 

I was rewarded for this with his mouth torturing first one nipple then the other. The next bag contained the nipple clamps that were soon adorning my body. He scooted down my body so that my cock was nestled between his cheeks.

 

"Did I tell my boy how glad I am that he has such a big cock?"

 

"No, sir."

 

"Guess I didn't tell you that I don't plan to let you come for quite some time, did I?"

 

I groaned. I'd been hard since before I left the house to come here. But then he knew that. He loves to keep me hard for hours at a time. I never thought being kept waiting for it could be so deliciously wonderful.

 

"No, sir."

 

He moved then causing his reawakening cock to rub against my belly as mine tried to find its way inside him. He smiled as I bucked up under him. He toyed with the nipple clamps until I felt like screaming at him to just fuck me now. He bent down to kiss me again. Letting me continue to bump and grind against his ass.

 

I sighed loudly as he moved into position between my legs, lifting them gladly for him. I whimpered as he spread a minimal amount of lube over his cock. He positioned the head at my opening, his eyes questioning. I sucked in a deep breath and he rammed into me, burying his full shaft. Then went still.

 

I screamed, of course. He has encouraged me to be vocal. He loves the noises I make. But screaming is what he likes best and I'm happy to cater to that kink for him. I panted as my ass relaxed around him.

 

"Are you ready for me to fuck your tight ass, boy."

 

"Yes, Daddy. Do me. Give it all to me."

 

He started pumping into me hard and fast. Making it rough, as he had warned me downstairs. I closed my hands around the bed frame next to where the cuffs were attached and did my best to arch up to meet each punishing stroke. God! I love it when he gets wild with me. Nothing I ever knew before him compares to how this feels.

 

He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his eyes watching me as he used me for his pleasure. "Gonna come in your sweet ass, boy. Sweet, tight ass. You make Daddy come so good."

 

One more hard thrust, his hand clutching at my thigh hard enough to leave fingerprints. I tightened down on him to pull every drop into me. He dropped down onto my chest and lay there panting. I just lay there, silly grin back on my face. I didn't even care that my cock was still hard and my balls were turning blue.

 

After he calmed, he went to the bathroom and came back with a cloth to clean me up. He unlocked the cuffs from the bed but not my wrists.

 

"Get on your knees facing the head of the bed."

 

I moved into the position and he fastened the cuffs to the frame again.

 

"Move back as far as you can without straining your arms."

 

Well, this was new. I was curious to see what was coming next. I heard another bag being ripped open.

 

"Eyes front, boy"

 

I gasped as the toy was worked inside me. I thought it was a dildo at first but then I felt the familiar muscle adjustment that told me it was a butt plug. Plugs being something I'm very well acquainted with. He sends me to work wearing them now and again.

 

Then I was treated to a few strokes of the crop. Then his hand rubbing over my ass.

 

"Such a beautiful ass. Such a pleasure to use."

 

The plug was worked in and out of me a few times then he shifted his attention to my nipples. Removing the clamps, he ducked his head under my arm to bite and suck them. They would be screaming but since they couldn't, I did it for them. Then he stepped up the torture, working the plug in my ass as he bit hard on a nipple.

 

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 

"You want to come don't you, boy?"

 

"God! Yes!"

 

He picked up the lube then and rubbed a thick coat on my cock. Slipping between me and the bed frame, he positioned my cock between his cheeks and started working himself onto me. I stayed very still letting him control his penetration.

 

"God, Walter, you're so fucking big. I would have to fall in love with a man who is hung like a fucking horse. Fuck me, but start slow."

 

I followed his instructions like always. Pulling out slowly then pushing in the same way. I love when he lets me take him this way. You can't know what a thrill it is for me that a total top like Alex will bottom for me. But *only* for me.

 

I pumped in and out of my lover's body until his breathing told me he was hard again. His voice was low as he growled, "Fuck me hard, Walter. Give me all of you."

 

Sweet music to my ears. I rammed into him taking him as hard as he had taken me earlier. The bed was rocking with our movements him pushing back to meet each thrust. I was on fire and babbling at him again. He braced his chest against the bed frame and reached between us to unsnap the ring.

 

I roared as I shot my come so hard and high inside him I was sure he would taste it in the back of his throat. He pumped his own cock and tightened down on me as he shot onto the bed in front of him. He moaned and dropped his head to rest on the bed frame. I nuzzled into his throat as we both panted for air.

 

When we caught our breath, he slipped off the bed again. He unfastened the cuffs, from my wrists this time. I rolled over onto my back. I barely noticed when he cleaned me. Groggily moved to get under the covers as he pulled and pushed at me. I was only dimly aware when he snuggled next to me, kissing me softly as he whispered his love to me.

 

I came awake slowly in the morning. Stiff and realising that I still had a butt plug up my ass. I opened my eyes to see his, sparkling at me.

 

"Finally decided to join the living?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"You did. And quite well if the tenderness of my ass is any indication."

 

I couldn't stop the smile. I reached and pulled him close, nuzzling my nose in his hair as I breathed in the mingled scents of our musk and come that still hung in the room. What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

 

"Come on, let's shower and go home. I think we're going to need a day of rest to recover from last night. Good thing I did the shopping yesterday."

 

We showered, for once not having sex during. He kissed me often but that was all. As I started to dress, he held up the butt plug and I moaned.

 

"Come on, you need a souvenir of last night and I don't think you want to walk out carrying it in your hand."

 

I tried to look put out but it didn't work, he just pointed toward the bed with it. So I leaned over, legs spread to let him push it into me. Picking up his jacket, he pitched me a pair of underwear. Guess he didn't want anything falling out in the light of day.

 

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the ladies from the night before sitting at a table with the smell of coffee strong in the room.

 

"Wait here, Walter."

 

He went over to the table and squatted down between the two of them. He said something. I assumed he was asking how much for the plug. Then he handed the bartender a couple of bills. The one in the wheelchair then pushed the paper in front of her to one side and handed him a video tape. He said something that caused them both to laugh then the paper in front of the bartender was moved to reveal another tape.

 

He kissed both on the cheek then straightened and walked back toward me. I could see both of them staring at his ass with appreciative, soft smiles on their faces. He stopped next to me and handed me the tape. Taking my free hand he pulled me toward the door.

 

I waited until we were in the car to ask any questions.

 

"Is this what I think it is?"

 

"What do you think it is, Walter?"

 

"A tape of us fucking in that room last night."

 

"I do believe that is exactly what it is."

 

"And they have a duplicate?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You trust them with that?"

 

"I've known them for a long time. They have tapes of half of Washington fucking and I've never heard of anyone being blackmailed. It's not their style. They just like running a nice little place where people can be themselves and play their games. Besides, you're out of the closet now and I don't give a flying fuck what anyone but you thinks about me."

 

I smiled then, realising that he was right. Like I said, he's taught me to fly and that is greatest thing about our love. I settled back and let my lover take me home.


	4. Chapter 4  What We Give

  
Author's notes: The Rat takes his Bear on vacation.  
  
NOTES: Ursula sent me three possible titles for my birthday story. I decided to use them all. This is the Third. Thanks to my BB for the beta. This is part of the His Master's Voice universe. I do not parasail. If you do and I'm totally incorrect in anything I have in this story, please don't throw things.  


* * *

"Hi, Kim. It's Alex. What does Walter have on his calendar for today? I thought I might drop by and take him out for lunch."

 

"He has a meeting with Mulder and Scully at eleven. Do you want me to clear the rest of his day?"

 

"Now, Kim, you know Walter makes his own decisions about his work schedule. I want to surprise him so keep it under your hat, ok?"

 

"Except when you make them. Mum's the word. See you later." Her voice was light and teasing.

 

I've come to adore Kim. She looks after my man during the day. She has joined in a conspiracy with me to keep him as unstressed as possible.

 

I dressed carefully before I left home. I was planning to put on a show for Mulder and Scully so I wanted to look good. I arrived at Walter's office at ten-thirty. Kim smiled, looked at the clock, and gave me what I had come to think of as her 'What are you up to?' look.

 

"Hi, Kim. Is he alone?"

 

"Yes. You do remember that he's got an eleven with the brat and his mate, right?"

 

"Yes. I remember."

 

"So is that why you got here now? And looking hot enough to leave drooling females all up and down the hallway."

 

"Now, Kim, you know I only have eyes for that man of mine."

 

"I do, but some of them don't. Go on in." She smiled at me again. It's good to have her in our lives once more, I miss her when we don't connect.

 

"When the dynamic duo get here, send them in. You don't need to announce them."

 

"Alex?" I heard the implied question.

 

"Don't worry, we'll both be fully dressed. I promise." I smiled innocently while giving her a Boy Scout salute. She gave me a 'yeah, sure' look in return.

 

I opened his door, smiling at him when he looked up at me. As I strutted toward him, he pushed his chair back and turned toward me. His arms were already raising to welcome me. I walked so I was to one side then threw a leg over his, settling on his lap, cock to cock, my legs hanging over the sides of his chair. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me in closer, then his mouth captured mine.

 

His kiss was unhurried and sweet. The kind of kiss I cherish from him. When we broke, I nuzzled my face into his throat.

 

"Rover, you got my glasses all fogged up."

 

I chuckled against his shirt then raised my head and, taking careful aim, licked up one lens and down the other.

 

"Roverrrr!"

 

Then he laughed, a loud uninhibited happy sound that filled the room. He took his glasses off and pitched them toward the desk behind me. I took that as an invitation and swooped in for another kiss.

 

By the time Mulder and Scully came in, we were both rock hard. But dressed. As I had promised Kim. I am, above all, a man of my word. Well… with Walter and Kim anyway.

 

Walter's hands were kneading my ass as he tried to pull me even closer to him. *I* had heard the door, Walter was so hot he wasn't hearing anything. Plus he had expected Kim to announce them. 

 

The loud throat clearing sound brought him out of it. I let go of his mouth and turned my head to look at them.

 

"Guess it's time for me to leave."

 

I got up slowly keeping my body between Walter and the duo. Stayed between them until he pushed back up to his desk. Then I turned and smiled my best smile at them. Not giving a rat's ass if they saw my hard-on.

 

"Just came by to drop something off and to see if Walter could go out to lunch."

 

I turned back and took an envelope out of my jacket to hand to him. He was looking at his smeared glasses, knowing that he was going to have to clean them off with water, wondering how he was going to make it into the bathroom without showing off that hard-on of his. Not my worry.

 

I just smiled and held out the envelope to him.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Our tickets and reservations. You're on vacation next week remember."

 

"Oh. I didn't know *we* had decided where to go."

 

"*We* did. We're going parasailing."

 

"Parasailing? But how…?"

 

"You'll take a lesson then we'll go up together. This company has harnesses made especially for couples to use. You said you wanted to learn. I trust you to check the equipment to see that it's safe. I know your body reactions when we go out on the bike together so this should be very similar."

 

"Thank you, Alex. It sounds great. Do I get moonlit walks on the beach, too?"

 

"Of course. Pick you up out front at noon?"

 

"See you then."

 

I leaned down and dropped a kiss on his head. As I straightened I caught Scully staring at my crotch. I headed for the door, closing it softly behind me. Gave a snickering Kim a wink on the way out.

 

I pulled up in front of the JEH promptly at noon. I smiled as I watched him run down the steps. He was wearing his new Hugo Boss, a charcoal grey that had been tailored to fit a little tighter to his body than he normally had it done. I had insisted that if I had to look at him in suits most of the time, he should at least show off that bod a little. From the looks he was getting, it seemed other people appreciated how he looked, too.

 

He opened the door, got in and leaned over to kiss me. As I pulled out, he spoke.

 

"You just love to rub it in, don't you?"

 

"Why whatever do you mean, Walter?" I was all innocence.

 

"You know very well. You really don't need to remind them. Kim does it enough for you. How much do you pay her for that by the way?"

 

"I don't have to pay her. She doesn't like them any more than I do. She knows the kind of stress they put you through. Did they whine and moan or just make pouty faces."

 

"Mulder stuck out his lip as usual. Scully quoted another 'well known authority' on work place etiquette. Seems in order for me to be an effective authority figure I shouldn't be seen making out with my *significant* other. Pissed me off so much I told her that, as a *slave*, I make out when my *Master* wants."

 

He said this just as we had to stop for a traffic light. I turned to find him smiling softly at me, his love shining from his eyes. I picked up my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Kim. Listened as she said hello.

 

"Kim, cancel his afternoon appointments."

 

"Already working on it. He told me to do it before he left. I'm glad you two are going on a honeymoon next week. Maybe he can get some work done when you get back." The tease back in her voice.

 

He puts in far more hours than most people who work there, so he deserves an afternoon off. At the next light, I turned right to head for the club instead of the restaurant I had planned to take him to. As soon as I pulled into the parking garage, he opened his fly and pulled out his stiffening dick.

 

I towed him to the elevator as I had that first night, by pulling on his dick. But this time he was smiling. When we got to our room, he pulled the card key out of my pocket and opened the door as I continued to stroke him. I let go once we were in the room.

 

"Strip."

 

He followed instructions. Once he was naked, I held out the cock ring. He fastened it as I smiled at his obedience. I positioned one of the leather chairs and threw a bathsheet over it to make it more comfortable for him since I planned on him being there a while.

 

"Sit. Put one leg up over the arm and play with yourself."

 

Again he obeyed. I went to the phone and ordered lunch to be sent up. I had positioned him so that when lunch was delivered, the waiter would get an eyeful. I moved the other chair so I could enjoy the show. I never get tired of looking at him. Watching him stroke that big cock with one hand as he rolls his balls with the other gets me so hot for him.

 

I could hardly wait for next week when I would have him all to myself. When the knock came, I got up to answer the door.

 

"Master?" His question clear.

 

"Don't stop. I want to show you off."

 

"Please, Master." He knows I like showing him off but he still gets shy about it.

 

"You may lean your head back and close your eyes but don't stop stroking."

 

He groaned but did as he was told. I smiled at him before opening the door. I ushered the boy in with our lunch. He was new; I almost laughed as his eyes landed on Walter. I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"You may look all you like but you are never to touch. He belongs to me and so does that big cock."

 

Walter's head came up and his eyes opened. He looked the boy right in the eye and a slow grin spread across his face. Not so shy after all. His hands moved to cup and lift as if offering himself up for inspection.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked the boy who was standing like a statue with the tray still in his hands. His head nodded slowly, and he swallowed again.

 

"Put the tray down on the table."

 

His eyes jerked around to me. He moved to place the tray down as instructed. I followed him to the door, pressing a tip into his hand as he looked back at Walter and licked his lips nervously. I closed the door behind him and turned to see Walter grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

"Walter Sergei Skinner, it's not nice to tease little boys with things they can never have."

 

"And what you did this morning? Wasn't that to tease Mulder?"

 

"Not to tease, just to remind him who you belong to."

 

"It doesn't matter if Mulder knows or not. *I* know."

 

"I love you, my beautiful slave. Let's eat, I'm hungry, and you're going to need the energy."

 

"I love it when you threaten me."

 

++++++

 

Our vacation finally arrived. The trip hassle free. The weather beautiful. The first night we had a quiet dinner, walked on the beach, then I took him back to our room and fucked him until he begged to come.

 

The next morning, we went out for his lesson. Walter had studied up on all aspects of the sport before we left. Read everything he could find about parasailing in tandem. So I watched as he looked over the equipment, carefully testing each stress point.

 

He insisted that that we both be harnessed in together so he could be familiar with the connection points and get an idea of centre of gravity. The instructor seemed impressed with Walter's thoroughness, even commenting that most people took the sport too lightly. And added a few tips from taking up his own friend with 'an altered centre of gravity' as he put it. Walter said later that the instructor's pointers made him more comfortable with the idea.

 

I watched as the equipment was made ready for Walter's training flight. He smiled at me as they took their positions on the stern. The boat started, the instructor pulled the cord and I watched them soar up into the air. I pulled out the binoculars to watch. Walter was smiling that 'kid at Christmas' smile of his as the guy showed him how to handle the controls. I watched as Walter took them over. Now and then, the instructor reached calmly to make a correction here and there.

 

After what seemed like a long time, they came back down. Walter was high. Almost as high as he gets when we play games.

 

"Alex, this is great. You're gonna love it. Where's your sunscreen?"

 

"We're going up now? Shouldn't you rest first?"

 

The instructor spoke up then. "He's strong and he's a natural at this. If you go up now, I'll count it as part of his lesson time. Then you can go up again tomorrow if you want at no additional charge."

 

I smiled at Walter's eagerness and went to get my sunscreen. Pulling my shirt off over my head, I stood patiently as Walter spread the sunscreen on my skin. It didn't take long for us to get into the harnesses. My back slick with sunscreen rubbing against his chest. The instructor double checked the fittings and gave us a thumbs up. Walter pulled the cord and we were airborne.

 

My stomach stayed on the boat.

 

Walter's delighted laughter in my ear made that worthwhile. The beauty of the day, Walter's firm body behind me and the view made me forget my stomach. I found myself pointing out sights to him as he worked to keep us in a steady motion behind the boat.

 

At one point, I reached back between us to fondle him. He groaned low in his throat at me.

 

"Alex, please. You know I haven't done this before and it's very hard to concentrate when your lover is stroking your dick."

 

"Hard definitely being the operative word here. Ok, I'll stop but once you get better at this, I'm going to keep you hard the whole time we're in the air."

 

I gave him one more little squeeze then let go. We stayed up until he calmed down then signalled that we were ready to end our first parasailing ride.

 

We made arrangements for the next day and headed back to the hotel. Once we were off the more populated section of the route back to the hotel, Walter stretched out on the seat, opened my pants and pulled my cock into his mouth.

 

"Walter, what are you doing?"

 

He let me slip out of his mouth. "If you can't tell, I must be losing my touch." Then he went right back to slurping on me.

 

"Let me rephrase, smart ass. Why are you sucking my cock in the car on the way back to the hotel? It's only a twenty-minute drive. Even a sex manic like you should be able to wait that long."

 

He let me go again to answer. "Oh, this isn't sex. This is a thank you bj for one of the best days of my life."

 

I saw a section of trees ahead and pulling the car in behind them for privacy. I tugged at his ear and he raised his head to look at me.

 

"One of the best days?"

 

He nodded, smiling, then covered my mouth with his. By the time he let go I felt boneless. I sucked in a ragged breath, afraid to ask but needing to know. "What was *the* best?"

 

"The day you asked me to wear your collar."

 

Yep, those words topped off the most perfect day of my life. I pulled him close to kiss him again. When it ended and he moved back to my cock, I dropped my head back on the seat enjoying my lover's talents. When I came, he didn't lose a drop. He sat back up and pulled me into his arms. We sat like that until I had calmed down. God, the man sure knows how to say thank you.

 

I had never told Walter very much about my past. Some things are just too difficult to talk about. Walter had assumed that I didn't allow him to fuck me more often because it didn't fit the master image.

 

Truth was it hurt. I don't mean in a physical sense, although it did that as well for the first couple of minutes. But mentally. I've never given myself to anyone else that way. But I trust Walter. And he always gets me past it to the pleasure. That's why we usually do it with me on my side or on top of him.

 

See, I was gang raped at fourteen by some football jocks. Funny how those macho assholes could gay bash all day but it was ok for them to rape me. Rape doesn't make you gay, I guess. I wonder, do gay men have more or less trouble recovering from rape? 

 

So here I was with this beautiful well-endowed lover whom I very seldom allowed inside my body. And he never complained. His actions always indicated that he was happy with our sex life. So as we headed back to the hotel, I decided that Walter was due a visit from Mr Smith-Jones.

 

"Slave, I forgot to tell you that I saw an old friend of ours this morning. Mr Smith-Jones is at the hotel. He asked if he could see you this week. I told him this evening would be fine. I had planned on going gambling and I know how bored you get watching me play. You will give him your usual high quality performance, won't you?"

 

"Of course, Master. I would never want to embarrass you by doing less than my best." Walter was grinning with pleasure. He loves the Smith-Jones games. 

 

At the hotel, I had him let me shower first. While he was in the shower, I dressed and left. I wandered around the duty free shops, looking for something to give him as his 'tip'. I finally found a heavy gold ID bracelet. I had the shopkeeper look at the engraving on my necklace. The bracelet would say WS AK with the top of the S becoming the vine that looped through the opening of the A to climb the K.

 

I went to eat while it was being engraved and had a lobster dinner sent up to Walter. An hour later I was outside our door and tapped lightly. The door was opened just a sliver, then it was pulled back with Walter staying behind it as his arm reached around to put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle.

 

Once I was in, I saw why he hadn't opened the door farther. He was standing in all his glory, skin glowing from the oil he had rubbed in to make his skin soft for me. His cock standing proud, circled by his sterling ring. His eyes sparkling with his joy in our games.

 

"Hello, Walter. You look…good."

 

He smiled at the pause as much as the blandness of the word good. "Thank you, Sir. May I say that you look quite handsome this evening?"

 

"Yes, you may. Have you had dinner?"

 

"Yes, Sir. My Master sees to it that I eat. I saved the dessert to share with you later."

 

"That was thoughtful of you." I walked over to the dresser and placed the jeweller's box down. He raised an eyebrow but asked no questions.

 

"Come undress me, Walter."

 

"Yes, Sir. May I touch or kiss as I do so?"

 

"I give you blanket permission for both things for the rest of the evening. Your Master said I may have you until dawn. Think you can entertain me that long?"

 

"I will do my best, Sir."

 

His big hands were so gentle as they undressed me. Each part of me revealed was caressed and kissed. Had I not already been turned on before I reached the room, I would have been by the time he was through. I took his hand and tugged him toward the bed.

 

I settled in the middle of it, ass raised on pillows, motioning for him to settle between my legs. He stopped only long enough to get the lube from the table beside the bed. I watched as he squeezed a good-sized dollop onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before he reached to begin opening me.

 

He worked me open carefully, a look of concentration on his face. I almost expected his tongue to make an appearance in the corner of his mouth. When he felt he had me ready, he slicked himself and scooted forward to position his cock to enter me.

 

"Slow and easy, Sir?"

 

"Yes."

 

Even after all this time together, it still amazes me that such a big bruiser of a man can be so gentle. He eased in just the head and waited a few seconds. Then a little more, waiting again. By the time he bottomed out. I was ready to scream with frustration. Slow is one thing, but glaciers move faster than he did.

 

"I said slow, Walter, but I didn't mean molasses in January."

 

He grinned his SAM grin at me and I sighed.

 

"Fuck me, Walter. Now!"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He began a slow steady rhythm, emptying and filling me. I reached up a hand to him and he bent forward to kiss me. That too was slow, unhurried, sweet. He read my body responses and picked up the pace. I didn't think much about it when he pulled out and flipped me onto my belly. But when he pulled my hand up over my head and wouldn't let go, I panicked.

 

I struggled against him but his weight and strength were too much for me. Suddenly I was on the floor of the locker room again and it wasn't my lover on top of me. I really panicked then, bucking up against him. He misunderstood what was happening and increased the pressure of his thrusts into my body. 

 

"Please! Don't hurt me anymore."

 

Walter went still, then my hand was released and his weight lifted off me. I was up and scrambling away from him as soon as he was far enough off my body. My mind still trapped in the past as I cowered against the bed frame.

 

"Alex, it's me. It's Walter. I won't hurt you. It's ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

 

He made no move to touch me, just kept talking in that low soothing voice. The same one he uses after the nightmares to calm me down. His voice started to sink in and my vision cleared.

 

"Walter? I….."

 

"It's ok.. Whatever it is, we'll work it out. You're shivering let me cover you."

 

"No, hold me, please."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. I'm sure."

 

He knee-walked up the bed, positioned the pillows then leaned back against them. I crawled into his arms and let him hold me. His big hands moved gently over my back and shoulders. He held me like that until the shivering stopped.

 

"Do you want to tell me what I did? Cause whatever it was, I don't *ever* want to do it again."

 

"It's not you. The dreams I have….I know I said I don't remember them but that's not true. The worse ones are connected to the reaction you just saw."

 

"Tell me, Alex. Let me help, please."

 

I raised my head to look at him. He waited patiently, his eyes warm, loving.

 

"Walter, I was gang raped when I was fourteen. It happened in the locker room after school. There were four of them and they each went at me twice. They were getting ready for round three when the janitor came in and they ran."

 

"God! Alex, no wonder you panicked when I was holding you down like that. I promise, I won't ever do that again."

 

"I know I'm safe with you, Walter. I know you would never hurt me. But when I pulled and you didn't let go, suddenly I was on that locker room floor again, being hurt. It wasn't just the rape, it was the aftermath. The principal convinced my parents not to go to the police. He didn't want to lose his offensive line for the football season."

 

Walter winced at the bitterness in my voice. His arms tightened slightly around me but not so tight as to confine.

 

"So, they got away with it. Not even a slap on the wrist. How could your parents let that happen?"

 

"My dad worked for the ringleader's father. Couldn't afford to lose his job. Not over his sissy queer son. What was the big deal? The queer got butt fucked. Isn't that what queers are for?"

 

"Fuck! Alex, I'm amazed you let me inside you at all, after having something like that happen to you."

 

"I want to give you the pleasure you give me. It isn't fair that I fuck you all the time and you don't get to fuck me."

 

"Have I complained?"

 

"No."

 

"Alex, I love being inside your body, but I'd spend the rest of my life without if having that means hurting you. I don't mean just physically, either. I haven't hurt you that way, have I? I mean, have I and you endured it to try and be fair?"

 

"No, Walter, there's just that little bit of burning at first. You're so careful with me. And seeing the pleasure on your face is priceless to me."

 

"I didn't feel deprived in any way before you gave me this. I love having you fuck me. I don't want to take pleasure from anything that causes you pain."

 

"I cause you pain and take my pleasure from you."

 

"Alex, you know that's different. Don't act obtuse. You give me what I need. You make me fly. No one could ask for more from their lover. If any of it *hurt* me, you would stop. I know you would, because that's what lovers do for each other."

 

"Will my lover understand that I want to get past this? That I want the pleasure of the light in his eyes when he's with Mr Smith-Jones. I need this connection with you, Walter. You're the only man I've ever *let* inside me. I want you to make love to me. I want you to overwrite the pain from them with the pleasure of you."

 

"Only if you are on top, so the control is all yours."

 

I nodded and he pulled me into a kiss that escalated quickly from comfort to desire. He slid down under me lying flat as I straddled him. His strong hands reaching up to help balance me. He was still hard from the ring. I lowered myself slowly onto him.

 

When I was flush with his body, I bent down to steal his breath with my kisses. His hands touched and caressed. Fingers finding my nipples and tweaking them into nubs. When I ran out of breath for kisses, I raised up and, positioning my hand over his heart, began to ride my stallion.

 

I went slowly at first watching his face, seeing his pleasure there. His body flushed, a light sheen of perspiration forming on him. I knew he wanted to come, he had been hard so long. I pulled away from him and worked the ring off.

 

He held his cock in position for me to take him back into my body. Once the head was inside, I dropped impaling myself. His gasp of surprise loud in the room. Whereas before we had been trotting, now I moved into an all out gallop. His hips rising up to keep contact with me. Our breathing loud and harsh.

 

"Come for me, Walter. Fill me."

 

He bucked up harder than before and I felt his hot come filling me. His hand reached for me but it was barely needed. My come flowed out over it and onto his stomach. I dropped bonelessly to lie on his chest. His hands moving over my back as we calmed.

 

"Damn, Walter, I'm not paying nearly enough for your services. But don't tell your master. Will you clean us up?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Of course."

 

He rolled me over gently off his body and went to get a wash cloth. When he came out of the bathroom after taking the cloth back, I pointed to the dresser. Smiling he picked up the box and brought it back with him, settling on the bed next to me.

 

"Well, go on. Open it."

 

He raised the lid and stared down at the bracelet inside.

 

"Don't you like it?"

 

"It's beautiful."

 

His fingers traced over the engraving. I hoped he would get the significance of the reversal of the order of our initials and the vine from his to mine.

 

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

 

He looked up at me then and I knew he understood. Just as I had understood the unspoken message when he gave me my necklace. His hand trembled slightly as he took the bracelet from the box. I reached out to hold one side to help him fasten it.

 

"The jeweller did nice work, didn't he?"

 

Walter's thumb was rubbing slowly over the engraving as he smiled at me.

 

"Yes, it's very nice. Alex, do you mean…What I'm trying to say is….I had a very definite message I was trying to give you with the necklace. "

 

"I know. Or at least I think I know. My initials become a vine, wrapping around and through yours. Vines look so delicate, so easy to break but given time, they grow stronger, they overtake things that look stronger. On the surface it may appear that this relationship is all about me but underneath is my lover and his strength."

 

"It was all that and more. To me, it represents my fighting what I felt for you. But like a vine that moves slowly up the side of a building, you crept slowly into my heart. Wrapping me up in the love that you didn't voice but that I felt just the same."

 

I leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose. "Hey, didn't you promise me dessert? You'll need the calories."

 

He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "You don't think you are getting away with only fucking me once, do you? Your Master gave you to me until dawn. I'm sure you can manage at least once more before then."

 

He laughed then and jumped up to get the dessert from the table in the corner. I lay back against the bed frame and allowed him to feed me.

 

I was lying spooned in his arms his cock still inside me almost asleep when he whispered in my ear. "I love you. I think we should get married."

 

"Hmmmmm."

 

Then I was out. When I woke up the next morning, that was my first memory. Married! Fuck! Was he going to be wanting bridesmaids? I must have dreamed that. But I wasn't dreaming the warm ass that I was nestled against.

 

Rolling over to get the lube, I got him prepped then slid inside him. I got a sleepy sounding moan then a leg was lifted to wrap over my hips, giving better access to that tight hole.

 

"Morning, Master."

 

"Beautiful morning, slave. Mr Smith-Jones told me you gave him his money's worth. It always pleases me to know my slave has given good value."

 

"I'm glad he was pleased. But even happier that I have pleased you, Master."

 

"You do, slave. You please me very much."

 

The rest of our vacation went much too fast. We went parasailing three more times. Walter's control improving to the point that I was sure I'd never find my stomach from his hot-dogging. But his pleasure in his new skills, his outright joy making his face look younger and carefree made it worth every stomach roll I felt. 

 

We were on the plane heading for home when he dropped his bombshell.

 

"Can we go skydiving next vacation?"

 

"Walter, why on earth would you want to jump out of a perfectly good plane?"

 

"To see if I can get you to turn a shade of green that matches your eyes."

 

"Asshole."

 

"Yes, but I'm *your* asshole."

 

His double meaning definitely not lost on me. I leaned in close, putting my lips next to his ear.

 

"When I get you home, I'm gonna whip that ass, then I'll use *my* asshole until you beg."

 

"I love it when you sweet talk me."

 

"Take a nap, slave. You're going to need the rest."


	5. Chapter 5  More Intoxicating than Moonshine

  
Author's notes: It'll come to you.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to my BB for the beta. Thanks to my wonderful Ursula for the title. She sent me 4 this time and you all know what happened when she sent me three. This is part of His Master's Voice universe. For Astroqueen and Eisa because they gave me the idea. This might fall into the 'Be careful what you wish for' category.  


* * *

Alex is the most stubborn man on earth. I came home with the news that there was to be an FBI charity event and the Director told me he expected me to attend. He immediately said he wouldn't go but he understood that I had to.

 

There are times when I feel like I'm in some weird alternate universe trapped in the middle of an I Love Lucy style sitcom for gay men. I say this because Lucy never went through more manipulations with Ricky than I did with Alex to get him to the club for the party.

 

I hauled out the jeans that I had tried to throw away until the night he had me wear them to the Cross Bar for a game. After that night I wore them whenever I wanted to try and get my way. There is something about me bare foot, shirtless, with one of my balls hanging out that makes the man forget everything else.

 

Hey, I have absolutely no conscience when it comes to using my body with him. Why should I? What we do together pleases us both. Besides doesn't everyone use sex to try and get what he or she wants?

 

It was Saturday but he was working on something that had to be finished by Monday. I put on the jeans leaving the top button open for good measure and took the cleaning supplies into his office. Going straight to the window that was to the side of his desk, I began cleaning the glass carefully. I knew when he glanced up but kept right on rubbing the window.

 

"What are you after, Walter?"

 

I put on my most innocent look before turning around. "What? I'm just cleaning the windows. Wanted to get them all done at once. Then I'll do the outside."

 

"You aren't going out of the house looking like that." He leaned sideways and looked out the window.

"As a matter of fact, get away from the window. Mr. Morgan is staring at you. I knew that man had been watching you."

 

"Alex, don't be silly. Mr. Morgan is married."

 

"Yeah, well, so were you, once. Besides, Mrs. Morgan would probably help him seduce you. Now get away from the window."

 

His voice had gone all dom and possessive and I smiled inside.

 

"But, Alex…."

 

He was up, across the room, his hand on my arm. I watched as he looked past me, scowling at the neighbor, then his mouth was on mine, his hand slipping down to cup my ass to pull me in close to him. I opened for his kiss, loving the way his hand felt on my ass. Knowing he was making a statement to the neighbor. Not that he needed to. My ass knows who makes it happy and isn't going anywhere else.

 

After he kissed me, he turned me and, swatting my ass, growled at me to get downstairs. I smiled all the way to the basement. He strapped me down on the table, stuck a buttplug up me and started up the stairs.

 

"Alex!"

 

"I told you I have to work today. Now you just lay there all nice and comfy and I'll be back later. Then you can tell me what you are after."

 

"Alex, please." I tried to whine like Mulder but he just shook his head at me and left.

 

I guess I was tired because I drifted off to sleep. I woke up later when he pulled the plug out and replaced it with something much more interesting. When he had me good and hot, he pulled out of me.

 

"Alexxxxxxx."

 

"What are you after, Walter. Tell me and I'll finish, otherwise I have things to do upstairs."

 

I looked at him, knowing he was quite capable of carrying out his threat. My cock was screaming for release and that always makes me stupid. All these years together and I still turn into a horny teenager when he touches me. I'll never get enough of him.

 

"I want you to go with me to this charity party. I don't want to go alone. I want to show off my lover."

 

"Walter, I told you I don't want to be in a room full of FBI suits."

 

As he spoke he moved back close to me and I felt his cock slide back inside me. I moaned and gave up for the time being. My little head taking over temporarily. That's not to say I gave up on the idea. I had a month to get him to change his mind.

 

What finally made him decide to go was a conversation I had with Mulder.

 

"Mulder asked if you were coming with me to the party."

 

"And was he pleased with your answer?"

 

"Well, he did say that since you wouldn't be there, maybe we could spend some time getting to know each other better. Have a few drinks. He's planning on getting a room at the club in case he parties too hard and can't drive home."

 

Jackpot! I watched as his eyes darkened and knew I wouldn't be going alone. I've told him many times that Mulder is not a threat to our relationship but he still doesn't believe that. Yeah, Mulder is pretty and his mouth would probably look good stretched around a cock. But not mine.

 

"Is this affair formal?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, then you'd better make sure our tuxes are ready."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

The night of the party arrived and we dressed carefully. I smiled as I tied his tie for him.

 

"What?"

 

"Just thinking how handsome you look in a tux."

 

"You know I'm going to be dragging you out of there just as soon as it's PC. I really don't want to go to this thing. Did you tell Mulder that I was coming after all?"

 

"Yes. He'll be there with Scully so there's no reason for us to even talk to them. We'll eat with the Director and his wife and make polite noises about the items that are up for bids. I'm sure the Director won't expect us to stay for the dancing."

 

"Why not? Aren't gays allowed to dance? You told me that since you came out, others have as well. Don't you think they'll be there?"

 

"Maybe, but I didn't think you would want to stay that long. Besides we couldn't dance there the way we normally do."

 

Walter leered at his lover, thinking about the last time they had danced together connected by more than just their arms.

 

"I'm sure there will be a few people there who wouldn't mind seeing you naked but I don't intend to share that with them. We'll dance. I'm sure you can remember how to do it clothed."

 

The ballroom of the country club was already crowded when we got there. The Director waved and I crossed the room to his table. He introduced Alex to his wife as my life partner, a term that sounds just way too PC. But I was pleased that he was acknowledging Alex that way.

 

Alex smiled his best smile and shook hands with the director, complimented the Mrs. on her dress. Then he asked what I would like to drink and excused himself to go to the bar.

 

"Walter, why don't you sit next to my wife and Alex can sit on the other side of you. I'll seat Kersh and his wife on the other side of me. Then Jana and her date can sit next to Alex."

 

I wasn't real pleased that we would be sharing a table with Kersh but watching his reaction to Alex would be entertaining. I mean he knew, but ignored casual comments that I know he heard at meetings during breaks.

 

I was chatting when Alex got back with our drinks. He had opted for Lynchburg Lemonade and brought me my favorite scotch. I knew that would be his only drink of the night. He sat next to me and joined in the conversation. When the Kershes arrived, the atmosphere at the table cooled considerably.

 

I noticed that Mulder and Scully were watching from their table as the introductions were made. Once more the Director introduced Alex as my life partner. That got a grimace from Kersh. His wife looked surprised but handled it gracefully enough with a neutral 'How do you do?'

 

I guess Alex had been good long enough he leaned toward me asking if I was ready for another drink then kissed my cheek before getting up to go get it. The gauntlet was thrown now and I wondered if anyone would pick it up.

 

When he came back to the table, I thanked him with one of the smiles I keep just for him. He smiled and sat quietly, just resting his hand on my thigh as conversation continued. He was polite, answering direct questions during dinner but offering nothing new to the conversations.

 

I figured the real test of the evening would come when Alex and I joined the dancers later. After dinner we wandered over to look at the items up for bid. I admired an antique Colt revolver. Was shocked but pleased when Alex outbid Kersh to get it for me.

 

When the dancing began, he pulled me out onto the floor to strut our stuff. We danced through several songs including a slow number when he pulled me close. He rested his head on my shoulder after telling me it was my turn to lead. I could feel him getting hard against me as we danced. It's very gratifying to know that you do that to your lover when you've been together so long. When the song ended he took my hand and pulled me off the floor.

 

We were near the French doors that led to a terrace which looked out over the formal gardens of the club. The moon was full so the little lights that were placed along the path weren't needed. He pulled me along rapidly looking for some place we could steal a few moments alone. Finally spotting a gazebo off the path, he led me there.

 

We moved to the far side so the gazebo itself would block us from view of anyone on the path. He leaned back against the gazebo's side and grinned that 'come do me' grin of his. I swooped in for a kiss as my hands moved to open his shirt.

 

I unbuttoned his shirt and lowered my head, taking a nipple in my mouth, sucking hard to bring it erect. His soft moan encouraged me to continue. So I moved to give the other one the same attention. His hand was on the back of my head, caressing me as I continued my assault.

 

"Suck me, Walter." His voice a low growl.

 

I opened his pants, pushing the sides wide. I didn't pull them down because I didn't want to be plucking splinters from his ass half the night. Not when I could have him riding my ass. I went to my knees, looking up at him as I cupped his balls in one hand.

 

His head was thrown back, teeth holding his bottom lip, his skin gleaming like alabaster in the moonlight. His nipples two hard little nubs of color. I covered the head of his cock, rubbing my tongue in the slit, enjoying the way his hips jerked toward me.

 

I took him deep in my mouth, loving the feel and taste of him. With one hand, I continued to roll his balls in their sac, slipping my fingers back to tease his hole a few times. My other hand was busy teasing a nipple. Pulling and pinching the way he likes.

 

I lost myself in the pleasure of knowing I was pleasing him. His hand moved to caress my head once more. His breathing hitching up told me he was near. I opened my eyes to look up at him, to watch him come and saw Mulder and Scully standing in the gazebo behind where Alex was leaning.

 

The moonlight was bright enough I could see the flush on Scully's face. I didn't need to see Mulder's crotch to know he was hard. I hesitated just a fraction of a second and Alex's eyes opened. I swirled my tongue around the head the way I know he loves, his head dropped back, eyes closing.

 

I sucked hard, taking him in deep. Felt his balls tightening in my hand. His come began to flow into my mouth and I swallowed. When I knew he was almost through, I pulled back so they would see the last little spurt cover my tongue. Holding his cock around the base, I sucked on just the tip, making sure I got every drop.

 

As I climbed slowly to my feet, the two voyeurs re-acquired the power of motion and backed away from us. Then they turned and hurried away. I smiled as I began redressing my lover. After all, we had to go back through the ballroom to pick up the gun he had purchased for me.

 

"Think they enjoyed the show?"

 

"You knew they were there?"

 

"I knew they would follow us. Or that Mulder would at least. He'll be picturing you sucking me as he fucks her later. That was a nice little touch there at the end."

 

"What do you mean?" I tried for innocence but his face told me he didn't buy it.

 

"You know I'm talking about the come shot. You're a very wicked slave. I may have to beat you when we get home."

 

"Promises, promises."


	6. Chapter 6  Tell it to the Marines

  
Author's notes: PWP  
  
NOTES: This is part of the His Master's Voice universe. Jose has approved so it can be archived now.  


* * *

The big man rolled over in bed reaching to the place he normally found a warm, naked lover. When his hand hit empty space, he rolled over and sat up, preparing to hunt down said lover. They had left the curtains open and the light from the full moon was streaming into the room.

 

Even without his glasses he could see his beautiful one lounging in the bathroom doorway. There was movement but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. His lover turned, the moonlight bathed his body. Walter didn't need his glasses to see the erection standing proud on his lover's body.

 

As he watched Alex's hand resumed its movement along his shaft. Walter smiled as his own cock began to stir under the sheet. Kicking the sheet away, he lounged back, knowing the moonlight would give Alex plenty of light to see his interest.

 

"Are you gonna just stand there and jerk off or are you gonna come over here and shoot your wad up my ass?"

 

Alex's musical laughter rang out. "Walter, you are so crude sometimes."

 

"Huh, I'll introduce you to my former DI. I promise fifteen minutes with him and you'll think you're living with a saint."

 

"Well, Saint Walter, get on your knees and get that ass prepped so I *can* shoot my wad up it."

 

Walter hurried to grab the lube. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, making sure Alex had a good view, he dropped his shoulders and reached back with a good size dollop of lube on his index finger. He slipped the finger inside and began to work it in and out of the tight opening.

 

"Add more lube, Walter, and another finger." Walter smiled against the bedding as he heard the lust in his Master's voice.

 

He followed instructions, fucking himself slowly, enjoying the sounds of heavy breathing coming from behind him.

 

"Three, Walter."

 

He didn't ask three what, he knew. His fingers entered and exited making him ready for the thick cock that would soon be pounding into his body. He knew when Alex moved behind him. Shuddered with pure lust as a hand rubbed down his ass to reach between his legs and roll his balls in their sac. His fingers stilled as the new sensation captured his attention.

 

Alex played until he felt the tightening that signalled his man was close to loosing control. Letting go of the toys he had been playing with, he grabbed Walter's hand, pulled the fingers out, causing his slave to gasp at being empty. A loud moan rolled out of the older man as the thick dick replaced the fingers.

 

Holding tightly to a hipbone, Alex began to rock slowly into Walter's tight heat. The noises weren't entirely muffled by the bedding Walter was now clenching to him. Alex smiled, as the sounds became a continuous wail into the bedclothes.

 

"Harder! Alex! Harder! Make it hurt so good!"

 

The smile grew, the green eyes sparkled with his pleasure in hearing his slave asking for what they both wanted. He began to pound hard into the ass that was thrusting back toward him. The violence of their coupling making the bed shake.

 

He knew without being told when Walter lost control. The spasms of the tight ass before the muscles clamped down on him telling him. The wail of his lover was just icing on the cake. He rammed deep into the man he loved and then 'shot his wad'.

 

His legs turned to Jell-O and he collapsed onto Walter's broad back. Somehow Walter retained enough control to get them fully onto the bed before he too lost muscle control. They lay there panting, Alex covering him like a blanket, until their racing hearts calmed.

 

"So tell me, Walter, what would your DI say if he could see us now?"

 

"He'd say, 'Fuck, Marine, you came and he didn't even give you a reach around. That man must really know how to use his dick.' And I'd say 'He sure does.' Then I'd probably have to kill him to keep him from trying to take you away from me."

 

Alex nuzzled gently against Walter's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

 

"I love you, Walter."

 

"Love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7  Veteran's Day Melancholy

  
Author's notes: Alex helps his lover atone, grieve and heal.  
  
NOTES: This is part of the His Master's Voice universe. This is for Egotuus AKA Anika, Happy Birthday. Thanks to beautiful Jose for the beta.  


* * *

I was late getting home. The house was dark but Walter's car was in the garage. I just figured he'd be waiting in bed for me, that's where I usually found him when I was late. I took the steps two at a time anxious to see him after the long day.

 

The bedroom was empty, the bed still made perfectly as he had left it that morning. I called his name and received no answer, so I went searching. I found him sitting in the den next to a small fire. The bottle of scotch almost empty.

 

"Walter, what's going on?"

 

He waved vaguely toward a letter lying on the table, while reaching for the bottle. I intercepted his hand, moving the bottle out of reach. That stubborn little boy look appeared on his face and he started to rise from his chair.

 

"Sit down, slave!"

 

He turned toward me trying to focus and having little success. I growled deep in my throat and he dropped his butt back in the chair. I picked up the letter and turned toward the firelight to read it. At least now I had an idea of why my lover was sitting in the den shit faced when he should have been in bed ready for me.

 

"So, you honour his memory by getting drunk? Or are you trying to join him? Is that how it works, Walter?"

 

"You don't understand. I should have been there. I should have done something."

 

"You did all you could. He refused your help. I was there, remember? You can't help people when they don't want it."

 

"I should have tried harder. He might still be alive."

 

We had been together long enough by this time for me to know when words wouldn't work. Walter still had survivor guilt and now a friend since boot camp had managed to drink himself to death. I could tell Walter that it wasn't his fault just as surviving his platoon hadn't been his fault but he wouldn't hear me tonight.

 

I wasn't about to lose *him* in a bottle, or any other way when I could do something to stop it.

 

"Slave go down stairs and prepare yourself for me. Put on your leather collar and your harness."

 

He looked up at me all bleary eyed and I pointed toward the door. I made no move to help him as he staggered to his feet and left the room. It had been a long time since he had needed to be punished for his imagined sins. I had hoped we were past that but it seemed we weren't.

 

I knew in his drunken state it would take him some time to get ready for me so I headed upstairs to shower. By the time I got down stairs he was naked except for the collar and harness. He was lying on the table with his legs pulled up.

 

I positioned the bag and inserted the nozzle. When he moaned I stopped the flow, sliding the tube from his body and pulling him to lie on his back. I moved my hand over his stomach in slow easy circles, waiting for the cramps to kick in. When he whimpered "Please", I sent him off to the bathroom.

 

I got everything ready while he was gone, knowing it would need to be a hard session. Good thing we both had the day off tomorrow. When he came back he was walking a little steadier. No words from either of us, he came to the cross and I bound him, using the chains as well.

 

I warmed him up with the flogger bringing his body to that beautiful colour I love on him. Then I picked up the heavy paddle. I had only used this on him once. I knew the bruises would last for a week or more.

 

I brought it down hard on his left cheek. His grunt told me that the alcohol hadn't deadened all his nerve endings. I worked up and down both cheeks for several long minutes before the grunts changed.

 

"Why are you being punished, slave?"

 

"For letting my friend down. For not helping him."

 

I swung the paddle harder than before connecting dead centre.

 

"Try again, slave. That's not the reason."

 

He sobbed with the blow and I gave him time to catch his breath before prompting him for an answer with another swat.

 

"Slave?"

 

"If it isn't for that, I don't know!"

 

I moved in close to him, reaching to cup his head. He turned toward me and I kissed him gently. Stepping back, I swatted him again.

 

"Think, slave. I want an answer. Why am I doing this?"

 

"Because I was drunk and I should have called you."

 

"Yes, you should have. I would have come home to be with you. I would never have let you go through those hours of grief alone. As for being drunk, you should know how I would feel finding you that way. Is there anything else?"

 

"Because I need it. I need to atone."

 

"Walter, you've done nothing to atone for. Why can't I make you understand that? He wasn't happy and he couldn't take a more direct route out of this world. There was nothing you could do."

 

"Please, Master."

 

His voice was so ragged with his pain my heart broke for him. It suddenly dawned on me that it was after midnight. It was now Veteran's Day. God! That was it. He always needed a session on Veteran's Day and the death of his friend made him need it even more.

 

I stepped back and gave my lover what he needed. By the time he used his safe word my arm was numb. I walked away from him and rotated my arm several times while the small bucket filled. I rinsed the sweat from his body and released him.

 

He clung to me as I led him toward the stairs, his hand already massaging my shoulder. We helped each other up the stairs and fell into the bed holding each other tightly.

 

I don't know how long we slept before he woke me with his warm tongue swirling around the head of my cock. I tugged on his ear and he crawled up to kiss me. His kisses frantic, making my need for him override all else.

 

"Get the lube." I croaked through my kiss-swollen lips.

 

He turned toward the table to grab it and I watched as he coated me thickly, then he was straddling me and dropping onto me. I moaned as he gave himself no time to adjust. His movements hard and fast on me. Lifting high and dropping again and again.

 

His head was thrown back, his breathing loud, one hand stroking his cock as the other rubbed over my chest and stomach. I reached up, pinching his nipple with almost bruising force. He screamed my name as he shot. His come raining down on me.

 

My own cock responded to his muscles clamping down on me. My come shooting high inside him. He fell forward using his arms to support most of his weight. His kisses slow and soft this time.

 

When my cock softened to the point that his muscles pushed me out, he rolled over to lie next to me. His low groan telling me that his ass was indeed as sore as I had intended for it to be.

 

I climbed out of bed and went to fill the tub. He came into the room just as I was pouring his favourite musk into the water. I settled into the water, sinking low enough for the hot water to cover my sore shoulder. He stepped in and settled between my thighs, his head back against my other shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"For what, slave?"

 

"For loving me. For giving me what I need even when it makes your shoulder sore. For not giving up on me. Most men would have by now."

 

"How could I give up on someone I've loved for thousands of years? I will never give up on you, just as you will never give up on me."

 

When the water cooled, I took him back to bed and made love to him slowly and gently. Trying to show him how cherished he truly is.

 

Holding him as he slept later I wondered if we would ever have a life together that was normal. Is there such a thing?


	8. Chapter 8  Over the River

  
Author's notes: Family visit.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan as always. This is the result of a challenge from Josan to write a relationship story with NO sex not even a p---- anywhere. [Bet you thought I'd goof on that one, right Josan?]  
This is part of the HMV universe, and takes place before Thomas Wolfe. Aunt Jenny is named for my beautiful JenR who makes such pretty pictures for me. Thanks Jen.  


* * *

"Alex, why didn't you wake me?"

 

I walked over to his chair, leaning down to kiss him. His hand curled around my neck in a gentle caress.

 

"You got in so late last night, I didn't have the heart."

 

"But we were going to leave early. It's a pretty long drive."

 

"I know but I called my aunt and told her we'd be later than planned. Besides your mother isn't flying in there until tomorrow, so it's fine."

 

I hadn't told him but I was very nervous about meeting his Aunt Jenny. I knew she was already aware of our relationship. Why not? She had known he was gay since he was in high school - but I still worried. I was afraid I would come up lacking in her eyes.

 

After all, I'm older and not very good-looking. I often wonder why he stays with me. He could have anyone he wants.

 

I was also nervous about his aunt and my mother meeting. It had taken some fancy footwork on my part to get my mother to agree to go there for Thanksgiving. It hadn't been that long since I had confessed to her about my relationship with Alex.

 

She had taken that news better than I had expected. But I still worried that somewhere deep down she wasn't as ok with it as she acted. Holidays are stressful even when you have the normal lifestyle that the world expects you to have and that Alex and I definitely don't.

 

"Come on, Walter, I've already put everything in the car so, if you're ready, we can go."

 

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 

He smiled at me then and I knew we would get through anything that life handed us. My mother loves me, she would learn to love him.

 

The trip was pretty uneventful except for the flat tire. But the spare was fine and we decided we could get the other one fixed after the holiday before we drove home.

 

I was excited by the time we arrived. I had wanted to know more about my lover and figured his aunt would be just the one to ask. Female relatives seem ready to brag at the drop of a handkerchief about how cute or smart or funny the children were. Who knew, maybe she would even have a picture of him on a bearskin rug to show me.

 

The neighbourhood was pleasant, most of the homes older. I wasn't surprised to see that the one we stopped in front of was well maintained. I knew that Alex paid for a lawn service as well as other things for his aunt, just as I covered certain of my mother's expenses.

 

He pulled me toward the door as I protested we should get the luggage.

 

"We can come back for that. I know she's anxious to meet you."

 

"Well, I'm nervous about meeting her. What if she doesn't like me?"

 

"I love you and that's all that matters to her. She'll..."

 

The door swung open and a small dog, yapping and jumping excitedly, attacked Alex. A beautiful woman with his green eyes stood watching as Alex bent to pet the dog.

 

"Hi, Igor. I know you missed me, boy."

 

When he straightened, His aunt moved with the grace of a dancer into his arms and he hugged her close. Then stepping back, he reached for my hand.

 

As he pulled me toward her I noted the resemblances. Her hair had once been the same dark colour as my lover's, although now it was peppered with grey. She wasn't very tall but I didn't think she was concerned with that since her shoes were flats. She was dressed in a green flower print dress that brought out her eyes to great effect.

 

"Aunt Jenny, this is my Walter. Walter, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Jenny."

 

"Welcome, Walter. It's nice to finally meet the man who makes my Alexei so happy."

 

I was surprised when she moved forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I knew then that this would be all right. Her hand entwined with my free one and she pulled me toward the door before I had a chance to answer.

 

"Alexei, I'm putting you and Walter in the guestroom. I didn't think the two of you would be comfortable in your old room. That will be all right with Walter's mother, won't it? I mean, I know you haven't slept under the same roof with her yet and..."

 

"It'll be fine, Mrs..."

 

"Call me Jenny."

 

I smiled at her then. One of the unadulterated smiles not many get to see. Yeah, it was going to be fine. Her tone had told me that she had no problems with us being in the same room and in the same bed.

 

"My mother knows we share a bed. I made it clear to her that I won't pretend otherwise."

 

"Good, I look forward to meeting her. What time does she get in tomorrow?"

 

"Her plane lands at three. I told her I would meet her at the airport."

 

Alex took my coat and hung them both in the small closet in the entryway. We talked as she led us toward the kitchen. The odours coming from there were making my mouth water.

 

"I made Alexei's favourites for dinner. I hope you like ethnic food, Walter."

 

"Aunt Jenny, his middle name is Sergei. How could he not?"

 

"How indeed. We save the dinning room for special dinners. I have everything set up in the kitchen."

 

"Vodka cold?"

 

"Silly boy, of course it is."

 

The door was pushed open and my eyes almost popped out of my head. It might not have been the dinning room but it still looked like more than a simple weeknight dinner. The table was covered with a lace tablecloth, candles waiting to be lit, beautiful china laid out, real napkins in holders - no paper on her table.

 

Alex motioned me to sit at the head of the table and when I protested, he told me guests were always seated there. Tomorrow, I would be family; tonight, I was a guest. I sat and watched as my lover removed the bottle of vodka from the freezer. Moving to the table, he poured the icy liquor into our glasses.

 

His aunt then removed salad plates from the freezer as well and placed them on the table. The salad was removed from the fridge and brought to the table.

 

"Alexei, dish up the salad please while I check the fish. Walter, would you light the candles, please."

 

I rose to do as asked, finding the matches lying next to the candle holders. Alex dished up the salad and his aunt soon joined us. They each reached to take my hands and I watched as Alex and his aunt bowed their heads. She spoke softly, the words of the prayer in Russian with Alex softly translating for me. I developed a decided lump in my throat when she asked that Alex and I be watched over.

 

They released my hands. Alex raised his glass as his aunt instructed me to eat. I smiled and dug in. When we were through with the salad and the main course placed on the table, I started digging for information.

 

"So, Jenny, tell me, what Alex was like as a boy."

 

"After dinner, I'll show you the picture albums. He was such a beautiful boy, and so smart."

 

She winked at me as Alex rolled his eyes and made a face at her.

 

"Aunt Jenny, stop it. Don't you dare drag out the albums. He doesn't need to see me with birthday cake all over my face. Or with scabby knees from falling off my bike."

 

"I was going to show him the good ones. Like the ones in front of the fireplace at Christmas."

 

"Why do I not believe that? You want to show him the ones I keep trying to throw out."

 

I couldn't stop the chuckle at his obvious exasperation.

 

"Alex, you might as well give in. I know I don't have any chance of my mother not showing you all the terrible ones of me. And she has one really bad one I wish had never been taken. So, come on, show me yours and I'll show you mine."

 

The minute it was out of my mouth, I realized how that sounded. My face flamed, Alex snorted and Aunt Jenny coughed politely into her napkin. I'll have to give them both credit, they made no remarks to increase my embarrassment.

 

"I'll go along with you seeing the ones from high school and college but the baby pictures stay put away until I see pictures of you. And I want one of you in your dress blues."

 

"Mom will be only too happy to get those out for you. I won't mind you seeing those at all. I think I looked pretty good in uniform."

 

His eyes sparkled at me as he nodded. The conversation moved on to other things including how things were going in the neighbourhood. Aunt Jenny mentioned that one of his old classmates had moved back to town. Alex asked how he was. She told us which of the vegetables in the garden had faired best over the summer. Alex moaned that it would have to be his least favourite.

 

After dinner, we helped clean up then followed his aunt into the living room. I started a fire at her request then settled down to look at photos. She kept her word and only showed me my Alex as a gawky teenager. His beauty was evident even then.

 

All too soon it was bedtime. We slipped into our coats to go get our bags, since the temperature had dropped. The bedroom was done in shades of blue and green. The bed was only a queen size but that didn't matter. We always sleep close. He snuggled into my arms with only a sweet goodnight kiss. Morning came all too soon.

 

I went down to find them talking in Russian, tea brewing on the stove. As soon as they saw me, they switched to English.

 

"Walter, you and Alexei will have to fend for yourselves for breakfast. My neighbour was taken to the hospital during the night and I wish to go check on her and see if I can make her more comfortable. But I'll be back before your mother arrives."

 

"No problem, Jenny. I know how to cook a couple of things."

 

"He's a good cook, Aunt Jenny. Don't let him pull your leg."

 

"Ok. I'll see you both later."

 

She hugged Alex and kissed his cheek then moved to kiss mine as well. We ate breakfast as we scanned the paper then Alex suggested we go for a drive.

 

"Will you show me your school and where you used to hang out?"

 

"I didn't hang out much, Walter. I was keeping a very low profile. I didn't want a repeat of my old school."

 

"Alex, I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok. I do want to show you the town. It's a pretty nice little place."

 

We drove around, him pointing out his school, the library where he spent many afternoons reading about the past. Reminding me that he knew history much better now that he had visited so many of our past lives. We checked out a couple of shops he liked and I bought a Christmas gift for Kim.

 

Before I knew it, it was time to go pick up my mother. Alex offered to wait in the car but I wanted him there. I knew he thought that my mother still saw him as the man who corrupted her baby boy. But if there was any truth to her thinking that then we needed to get them together more often. How else was she to learn what a wonderful man he is?

 

He did hang back as I moved to welcome her. I lifted her in my arms, hugging her close and realized she had lost more weight. Since she no longer had my dad to cook for, she didn't eat as regularly as she should.

 

I waved to Alex and he came forward.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Skinner, how are you? I'm so glad you decided to come spend Thanksgiving here with us."

 

"I'm doing just fine, Alex. For someone who just had the most god awful snack ever inflicted on someone on a plane trip."

 

I watched as my lover smiled down at my mother. The one time we had gone to see her so that I could introduce him to her, it really hadn't been much of an opportunity for him to encounter her sense of humour.

 

"I'm sure Aunt Jenny will see to it that you get a proper dinner tonight."

 

"Really? I thought we might be doing take out so we could do early prep for tomorrow."

 

I noticed Mom's hair was even whiter than the last time I saw her. She had it pulled up into one of the elaborate styles she wears in the daytime. At night it would be hanging down in a long braid down her back. I wondered how much she missed my Dad brushing it for her. Her brown eyes hadn't lost any of the intelligence I was used to seeing. And I thought she and Jenny were probably the same height.

 

"Maybe I'll suggest that to her. It would certainly make tomorrow easier all around if we did some of the prep tonight."

 

Alex insisted on letting me drive and sitting in the back on the way to his aunt's. Mother chattered to us on the way, bringing me up to date on all the cousins. Alex was quiet except for giving me directions. When we reached the house, I opened the door for mother and told her to go up and we would follow with her bag.

 

"Alex, you ok?"

 

"Guess it's my turn to be nervous. I don't want your mother to hate me."

 

"She doesn't hate you. She will learn to love you, Alex."

 

"I don't know about that. After all I turned her baby boy out. You never even looked at a man until I walked into your life. She must resent me for that."

 

I looked toward the house and saw that Jenny was leading my mother inside.

 

"Alex, my mother wants my happiness. She wants me to love and to be loved. That's more important to her than the gender of the person who gives that to me."

 

"Yeah, well, when she met me, she didn't have to deal with seeing us go to bed in the same room or coming out of that room in the morning."

 

"Alex, she's my mother. Don't you think I might have gotten some of my appetites from her? She and my father were very affectionate. I walked in on them in compromising positions on more than one occasion. She coped with it better than my dad did."

 

"Let's go in. I don't want Aunt Jenny boxing my ears for bad manners."

 

"I'd pay to see that." I laughed as he frowned at me.

 

"Don't forget who is Master here." His growl contained no bite.

 

"I'll never forget that, Master." My smile showing just how unconcerned I was with the implied threat.

 

I grabbed my mother's bag and followed him to the door. I heard Aunt Jenny's voice call out as the door was closed.

 

"We're in the kitchen. Put Evelyn's bag upstairs."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Alex took the bag for me and motioned for me to go join the ladies. I found them discussing what to order for dinner.

 

"Walter, your mother had the best idea. We're going to order in for dinner. That way we can make the desserts tonight and have less to do tomorrow. What do you and Alexei want to eat?"

 

"You call him Alexei? I think I like that better than Alex."

 

"Then you should call me that as well, Mrs. Skinner." Alex said as he joined us.

 

"Only if you will stop being so formal with me."

 

"What shall I call you?"

 

"What would you be comfortable with? Sharon called me Evelyn. My son-in-law calls me Ma. I would be fine with either of those."

 

I watched the green eyes as he thought on his options, hoping he would come up with another alternative. My mother had never been really comfortable with having my friends call her by her first name. That just wasn't done in the south. Sharon, being my wife, was allowed this but it was always a sore spot. I mean she never said it but I can read my mother. As for Gavin calling her Ma, well, let's just say she puts up with it because she recognizes it to be affectionate on his part.

 

"Would it be all right for me to call you Mother?"

 

Later, I would tell him that he won her over with that one sentence. With that one line, he told her just how important I was to him. He told her how much he wanted to be part of the family. And he showed her the proper respect.

 

"I think I would like that, Alexei."

 

The conversation moved back to what to order for dinner. That taken care of, we pretty much listened as the ladies talked about the menu for the next day. Dinner conversation consisted of more getting to know you stuff, with Jenny and Mom learning they shared several interests.

 

After dinner, Alex and I were kicked out of the kitchen. We settled in one of our favourite positions on the sofa and watched a little TV. We were both dozing when they finished up for the night and came out.

 

"Walter, are you two going to sleep on the sofa all night?"

 

I smiled up at her and shook Alex gently. Jenny started up the stairs as we got up. At the door to the guest room, Alex kissed his aunt and she went on to her room. I started to lead Mom to her room when she stood on tiptoe and kissed Alex on the cheek.

 

"Goodnight, Alexei. See you in the morning."

 

"Night, Mother."

 

He ducked into the guestroom quickly. I showed Mom to Alex's old room and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

 

"Whatever for?"

 

"Accepting him. He was so worried that you'd hate him for corrupting me."

 

"Walter, you are your own man. You always have been, since you were three and decided you didn't need mom to help you with things. He couldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. How could I hate someone who obviously makes my son so happy?"

 

"How, indeed? Would you let him know that?"

 

"Of course, I will. Now go to bed, after all you have a long day of pigging out and watching football scheduled for tomorrow."

 

I smiled and kissed her cheek again. Turning, I hurried to the guestroom and my lover. I found him standing just inside the door with bright wet eyes.

 

"You heard?"

 

"Yes."

 

"No more worries?"

 

"No."

 

"Good, let's get some sleep. Need our rest for all that pigging out and couch potato behaviour tomorrow."

 

We were snuggled close, Alex warm in my arms when his voice whispered across my skin.

 

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you find me in all my lives?"

 

"Not half as glad as I am. I love you, Alex."

 

"And I love you, my beautiful slave."


	9. Chapter 9  Rice and Orange Blossoms

  
Author's notes: Read the title again  
  
NOTES: This is part of the His Master's Voice universe. Thanks to Josan for the quick turn around on the beta. This actually fermented in my brain since last June when Ayelet put a wedding challenge on the list. Not quite what she suggested but I hope you like it anyway. I wrote half a page and put it aside until two days ago.  


* * *

"Walter."

 

"Um."

 

"You better not be asleep. I haven't even pulled my dick out yet."

 

"It's your fault. If you didn't make me wait for it so long, I might have the energy to stay awake after."

 

"Pay attention, I want to talk to you about something."

 

Alex's voice had that serious tone I didn't hear often and all thoughts of sleep fled. I pulled away from him, moaning in that involuntary way I always do when his cock leaves me. I turned to face him, wanting to see his eyes as he told me what ever he had to say.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

 

"You sound so serious."

 

"Well, it is serious but not wrong. I've been thinking about what you said when we were on vacation."

 

"What I said?"

 

"About getting married."

 

I waited to see what he was going to say. I mean, I knew vows didn't make for a stronger relationship. I don't think it's possible to have a stronger relationship than we have. But since it was a possibility, I wanted it.

 

I wanted to proclaim to the world that we belonged to each other.

 

"If you were serious, then I want to do it. I find I like the idea of having it in writing that you are mine."

 

"So do I get to wear white?"

 

"Asshole! Do you still want this or not? Or were you just joking when you said that to me?" His exasperation gave way to the serious tone again.

 

"No. I wasn't joking. I might tease a little but I was serious about that. I want to marry you, Alex."

 

"Good. Now do we do it in the States or go to Europe? Aunt Jenny and your mother might like to go to Europe."

 

"Aren't we going to invite anyone else?"

 

He didn't answer right away and I waited. He had named the only two people that we had to have present. The two women who love us unconditionally. And I knew he wouldn't object to my sister Galina and her husband Gavin coming.

 

"Who did you have in mind?"

 

"Kim for one."

 

"Kim goes without saying if we do it here. It's never a good idea to upset the husband's secretary. Lord knows what would happen to messages from then on."

 

Alex's joke wasn't lost on me. Although sometimes I feel like she works for him instead of me. His next question let me know he was getting suspicious.

 

"Why do I think that's not all?"

 

"You better not let her hear you refer to her as a secretary. She's my PA."

 

"She's our friend. Stop beating around the bush, Walter. Who are you thinking of?"

 

"Mulder and Scully."

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He growled at me in what I had come to know as the 'you're in deep shit, slave' tone.

 

"Alex, listen, please."

 

"Listen to what? I don't want our special day clouded over by their frowns and Mulder's damn pouting."

 

"You keep saying you think they want to interfere. That Mulder wants me. What better way to show them how committed we are than to have them witness our vows?"

 

He was silent and I gave him time to think about what I had said.

 

"You're serious, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Alex. I want the two people who are most against us to see just how serious we are."

 

Alex turned over and I snuggled against his back. Neither of us slept for a long time that night. He didn't bring the subject up again for a week. I had begun to think he wouldn't bring it up again at all.

 

"Walter."

 

"Um."

 

"You're doing it again."

 

"What?"

 

"Going to sleep before I pull my dick out."

 

"I like falling asleep with your dick up my ass. Almost as much as I like waking up with it in my ass."

 

This time he was draped over me like a blanket so I had to wait for him to pull out and roll off me to look at him.

 

"I've been thinking about what you said."

 

"Said about what?"

 

"Having Mulder and Scully witness our vows."

 

"Un huh. And what have you decided?"

 

"I think we should go up and have the civil ceremony, just us. Then plan a party for the family, Kim and the dynamic duo where we exchange vows of what's in our heart. I've already picked out the words I want to use for my part. Have you been thinking about that?"

 

"Yes, I know what I want to say."

 

"I think we should pick a portion that we decide on together. I have some things to show you."

 

"Well, then, show me."

 

"Walter, it's midnight."

 

"You've got me wide awake now. I've wanted this from the day you collared me, Alex."

 

"Remind me to let you go to sleep from now on." He tried for serious but I heard the love in his voice.

 

I laughed as I pulled him in close to kiss him. Then I jumped up to run to the bathroom. By the time I had cleaned up a little, he had the PC booted up and was on line. I pulled up a chair next to him and watched as he went into a site with cultural wedding vows.

 

I smiled as I saw the words I had chosen.

 

"I like this one, Walter. I think we should alternate each line."

 

"Who will go first?"

 

"You will, of course. That line was written for you."

 

"You think so, huh?"

 

"I know so. Do you like it or do I need to look for something else?"

 

"It's perfect, Alex. Now when do we do this?"

 

"The civil ceremony will be next Friday. Kim has cleared your calendar for Thursday and Friday. We'll go up Thursday. I have us a reservation at a B & B. We come back Saturday."

 

"Got it all planned?" I couldn't help my smile. Once more Kim was conspiring with him. But you know what? This time I didn't mind.

 

"You got a problem with that?"

 

"No, love, no problem."

 

"Have you planned when we'll exchange our vows for the family and our friends?"

 

"I thought we needed to give the family at least a month to arrange to be here. I want to do it in front of the fireplace if that is all right with you."

 

"The garden will be in full bloom then."

 

"I know but I thought we'd set up tables there for the reception."

 

"Got the menu picked out?"

 

He smirked at me.

 

"No I thought you ought to do something."

 

"I'll take care of it. Now what about invitations?"

 

Alex quickly switched to a site he had bookmarked. We spent at least an hour deciding on colours and wording. The finished product suited us both.

 

Wedding Announcement

 

++++++++++++++

 

The civil ceremony went smooth as silk. The B & B was comfortable and no one seemed to care that two men were sharing the big corner room that normally was reserved for newlyweds. No one commented on the noises coming from that room either although I was sure they heard me at least once.

 

I tried to be quiet when we were at hotels and the like. But Alex knows my buttons too well and likes me to be noisy. Which is why we don't stay for long periods of time with my mother or his aunt. Celibacy makes us both cranky.

 

The day of our nuptials came and Alex was jumpy as a cat. He couldn't stay still. His Aunt Jenny finally threatened to use her hairbrush on him. I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face.

 

My mother and Aunt Jenny took turns answering the door. Letting in the caterers and directing then to table set up in the garden. When it was time to dress, Aunt Jenny asked to talk to Alex. I admit I had a fleeting moment of worry.

 

Later he would tell me that she just wanted to say a private prayer with him for our health and happiness. She and my mother instructed us to stay upstairs until the guests had all arrived. When they came up to get us, he pulled me close, kissing me breathless.

 

"Here's your last chance to run, Walter."

 

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

 

"In this life as in all the ones past."

 

"And all the ones yet to be."

 

I took his hand and led him down the stairs. My eyes scanned the smiling faces of our family and Kim. Mulder and Scully both watching as though they expected it to be a joke or an X-File. I smiled my best at them then took my place facing my lover in front of our fireplace.

 

"Alex and I want to thank you for joining us today. We wanted to share our happiness with you and declare our love before witnesses."

 

"Walter and I are very pleased that you chose to be here with us on this most special of days."

 

Alex nodded to our audience. I smiled at him taking his hand and began my vows.

 

Walter: "Alex, You are my husband my feet shall run because of you."

 

Alex: "My feet dance because of you."

 

Walter: "My heart shall beat because of you."

 

Alex: "My eyes see because of you."

 

Walter: "My mind thinks because of you."

 

Both: "And I shall love because of you."

 

I heard a sniffle that I knew was my mother. I turned to give her a gentle smile. Kim gave me a thumbs up. Mulder looked as though he had bitten into a lemon. And Scully had the constipated look she got when carving up a cadaver. My sister Galina was patting my mother on the shoulder. And Gavin was grinning as he watched Mulder and Scully.

 

Alex: "Walter, now you will feel no rain, for I will be shelter for you."

 

Walter: "Now you will feel no cold, for I will be warmth to you."

 

Alex: "Now there will be no loneliness, for I will be a companion to you."

 

Walter: "Now we are two, but there is only one life before us."

 

Both: "May beauty surround us both in the journey ahead and through all the years,

May happiness be our companion and our days together be good and long upon the earth."

 

Jenny's snuffle was now added to my mother's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim dab at her eyes with the tissue Scully held out to her.

 

Walter: "I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning."

 

Alex: "I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup."

 

Walter: "I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care."

 

Alex: "I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine."

 

Walter: "I shall not slander you, nor you me."

 

Alex: "I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances."

 

Both: "This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

 

I took the ring from my pocket then and slipped it onto his finger. He fumbled slightly as he put my ring on my finger. Then his hand wrapped gently around my neck and we kissed to the sounds of our families' applause.

 

We turned to face our guests and Aunt Jenny kissed my cheek as my mother kissed his. They traded places then Kim and my sister were next.

 

Mulder watched us as though he expected our heads to explode at any moment, but I ignored him and we led our guests out to enjoy the food in the garden. The weather was perfect and the food delicious. When Alex announced that we were leaving, I made no protest. Jenny and my mother would take care of things.

 

I knew he had made us reservations at a hotel but not which one. He had taken over the bags earlier so all we had to do was get in the car and go. The suite was filled with balloons with our names and the date printed on them.

 

The jacuzzi filled as he stripped me slowly, kissing as he went. I was standing proud by the time he had me naked.

 

"I'm going to make you scream, Walter. I'm going to fuck you on every possible surface in this suite and, when you think you can't scream any more, I'm going to make you do it again."

 

His hand stroked me slowly as he whispered his threats in my ear with that whiskey voice I love so well.

 

"I'm so glad you opted for a traditional honeymoon."

 

"Undress me." He growled in my ear.

 

I smiled as I moved to obey my husband. We entered the tub, sitting back to belly and his hand moved over me. He made me come for the first time before we left the tub. My screams echoed from the tiles of the room.

 

He fucked me hard and fast bent over a chair in the living room of the suite after licking champagne off my chest where I spilled it while we were kissing. My screams muffled this time in the chair cushion.

 

When we finally made it to the bed, we made out like teenagers. And when we were hard again, he rolled onto his side.

 

"I want you inside me, Walter. I want you to make love to me."

 

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now."

 

I kissed his shoulder as if it were delicate porcelain. I took my time opening him, nuzzling his throat as I used plenty of lube.

 

"Walter, please. Need you so much."

 

"I love you, Alexei."

 

I spooned in closer to him, positioning my cock. I stayed very still as he worked himself back onto me. His hand curling around my neck, his head turning to me for a kiss.

 

I took my time savouring the feel, the smell, and the sounds of him. And when he clamped down on me with his climax, I wept with the joy of being owned by this man. My body gave up its essence to his. I held him tight as we both shook with the power of it all.

 

"Walter."

 

"Um."

 

"You better not be asleep. You haven't pulled your dick out of me yet."

 

"Wasn't planning on it. Thought I'd just sleep like this."

 

"I love you, Walter Sergei Skinner."

 

"And I love you, Alexei Nikolai Krycek."

 

"Maybe you should change your name to Krycek. That ought to really fuck with their heads."

 

"If that is your wish, Master."

 

"Go to sleep, Walter. We'll talk about it tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10 Rawhider

  
Author's notes: Walter's Master helps him through a difficult night.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan as always. Parts of To His Coy Mistress by Andrew Marvell 1621 — 1678 quoted below. I don't think he'll sue me, but just in case I'm unemployed and close to bankrupt so don't bother. Toys from www.blowfish.com  
  
NOTE2: I found a great dictionary site and this is what came up in the thesaurus section:  
  
Entry Word: master  
Function: n  
Synonyms: LOVER 1, boyfriend, fancy man, man, paramour  


* * *

Had we but world enough, and time,

Vaster than empires, and more slow;

An hundred years should go to praise

But thirty thousand to the rest;

An age at least to every part,

And the last age should show your heart.

Nor would I love at lower rate.

But at my back I always hear

Time's wing d chariot hurrying near.

 

I was sitting in my office when I heard the door slam.

 

"Alex!"

 

"Up here, Walter."

 

I heard him pounding up the stairs and turned to face the door. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, just looking at me. Then, in three long strides, he was in front of me. He dropped to his knees without a word, fumbling with my jeans. The button went sailing across the room; his powerful hands ripped my boxers. Then his deliciously hot mouth was covering me.

 

I grasped his head, hissing with the pleasure, as my cock quickly filled with blood. The small bit of my big head that was still functioning knew something was wrong. But it also knew I wouldn't be finding out right away. So I resorted to the tried and true.

 

"Suck me, slave. And you best swallow every drop I offer you."

 

His mouth pulled off me long enough to reply.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

I watched as he took me deep again and again. I love how he sucks cock. I love knowing that mine is the only one he's ever sucked. The only one he will ever suck.

 

He raised his head and his tongue stroked along the vein, hot and wet. Then he ran the tip of his tongue in the slit, back and forth slowly, teasing. I made a warning growl and he smiled before he began to tongue fuck the slit. The tip of his tongue pushing in as deep as possible, over and over.

 

I allowed this to continue for several minutes before I growled again.

 

"Suck it. Take it all."

 

He immediately covered the head and pressed down until his nose was buried in my curls. I could feel his throat working on me. He pulled up and began to bob up and down, taking in my entire cock on each down stroke.

 

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, caressing as he continued to ravage my now aching dick. When I knew I was about to shoot, I tightened on his neck, thrust up hard while pulling down, and emptied my load into his hungry mouth.

 

I relaxed my grip only when he pulled back. But, even then, he released just enough of me to breathe. His tongue kept licking and tonguing the slit. When I hit sensory over load, I barked at him.

 

"Enough!"

 

He rocked back on his heels, his hands still on my thighs, smiled as he licked his lips in that way that made my dick want to go again. I reached for him and pulled him closer between my thighs, wrapping my long legs around him.

 

Cupping his head, I pulled him forward to kiss my taste out of his mouth. His strong arms slipped around me and we shared several long juicy kisses. I love kissing him. We've spent many wonderful hours just kissing.

 

Finally, I pulled back and searched his face. Whatever had happened today, he still wasn't past it.

 

"Go prepare yourself for me, then wait in the playroom."

 

I unlocked my legs and watched as he rose to his feet. I turned back to my desk and as soon as the shower started I hit the speed dial for Kim.

 

"Hello."

 

"Kim, it's Alex."

 

"I thought you might call. He's bad, isn't he?"

 

"Yeah. What happened?"

 

"Special Agent Brown was killed today. Even if Walter had been on scene, he couldn't have stopped it. But he has known him a long time. Brown's daughter is getting married next week."

 

"Damn! No wonder he's a wreck. Thanks for the info, Kim."

 

"Look after him, Alex. I've already cleared his schedule for Monday. I didn't tell him, but I knew you would want him to take the day off."

 

"When did you get so good at reading my mind?"

 

"Several lifetimes ago."

 

I'd told Kim about our regressions one night when we kept vigil by Walter's bed in the hospital after yet another injury. She had been excited about the idea before I even got around to telling her she had been in our lives often. Now she has her own set of tapes.

 

"Thanks, Kim. The shower just cut off so I'd better go look after him."

 

"If you need me, call."

 

"You know I will."

 

I put the phone down. Walking across the room, I opened the wardrobe that houses what I think of as my Master's uniforms. Over the years, Walter and I have played many games and I have acquired everything from cop uniforms to work boots and hard hats. He has far fewer costumes because his naked body is quite all I need to see.

 

I heard him coming down the stairs, his footsteps moving toward the basement. I stepped to the door and called after him.

 

"Slave, oil your skin."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

I waited until I heard the basement door then turned back to the wardrobe. Tonight should be fantasy of a bygone time. I pulled out the robe I had recently commissioned. The seamstress had done an excellent job. It was as close a duplicate as possible to one I had worn in Constantinople the night we first met there.

 

I shucked my clothes hurriedly and slipped into the robe. The silk felt good against my skin. As I walked toward the basement door, my cock was already beginning to harden just from the silk brushing against me.

 

When I reached the basement, he was kneeling on his pillow, his skin oiled, head bowed. That sight alone enough to make my dick stand up the rest of the way. I walked over to the toy chest, grabbing a cock ring and positioning myself within it.

 

When I had the cart loaded with the things I planned to use, I called to him.

 

"Slave, on the table. Cover it first."

 

"Yes, Master. Belly or back?"

 

"On your back."

 

I watched as he retrieved a bath sheet. Covering the table, he lay down and waited. I rolled the cart over to the table. He made no move to see what was on it, which told me he was in need of a long, heavy session.

 

I walked to the end of the table and he raised his hands, placing them in the restraints that are bolted to the end. I locked his hands in, then ran my hand down his arm, continuing down to pinch a nipple. Walter sighed, went boneless, eyes closing, relaxed in the way he only gets for me in sub space.

 

My focus was solely on him. On his needs.

 

We are so lucky, he and I, to have found each other so long ago and to continue finding each other.

 

I walked to the other end of the table. First, I dropped a cock strap around him, pulling it tight enough to keep him from coming before I wanted him to. Then I fastened the longest spreader bar between his ankles.

 

"Raise your legs, slave."

 

He obeyed and I hooked the bar to a chain dangling over the table. This would give me plenty of access to his ass as well as the toys I so enjoy playing with. I stroked his cock some more, enjoying the feel of him in my hand. He moaned softly but made no other sounds and held still.

 

I picked up the nipple clamps, placing them on his stomach, smiled at the way his nipples immediately tightened up. That however did not stop me from kissing, sucking and eventually biting down hard on them before I clamped each one.

 

"Who do you belong to, slave?"

 

"You, Master, only you."

 

"What does that mean, slave?"

 

"That you may beat me, fuck me, use me in any way you wish, Master."

 

"You left out something, slave."

 

The whisper was so low I almost missed it.

 

"Love me, Master."

 

"That is *the* most important thing. Say it again and say it louder, slave."

 

"Love me, Master."

 

"Louder!"

 

"Love me, Master." That time he almost shouted.

 

"I do love you, slave. I have always loved you and will always love you."

 

I covered Walter's mouth. He opened to receive me, a soft sigh Walter's only sound as the kiss ended.

 

"Keep your eyes closed, slave. I want you to concentrate on your body and how it feels."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

I watched as he settled further into sub space. Giving him a minute, I turned to pick up the first item I would use on him. I smiled as his stomach trembled when I trailed the leather cock whip across his skin. This was a new toy. I had never used it on him. Matter of fact, he had never seen it. I trailed it higher over his clamped nipples, across his throat, over his face, letting him get the smell of the leather in his nostrils, before wrapping it around his head then going back down the way I had come.

 

He gasped when I flicked my wrist and the whip caressed his cock and balls. I spent several minutes bringing more colour to his erection, stopping only when he whimpered.

 

I put the whip down and picked up the bottle of water. I rubbed the end of the straw against his lips and he turned his head to drink. Putting the bottle down, I bent to tug on the nipple clamps with my teeth. His body arched up toward me.

 

I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked it as he moaned low in his throat. I knew he was over-sensitive from the whip. I wanted him to stay that way.

 

I walked to the end of the table, running my hand over his ass. Picking up the anal spike, I inserted the nozzle and filled his ass with lube. I worked the plug that had been made from a mold of my cock into him. Fucked his ass with it for several moments while watching his face for his reaction. The 'please' when it came was music for me.

 

"Please, slave? What do you want, slave?"

 

"You, master."

 

"Want my cock inside you?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"Not yet. I'm not through playing with you. When *I'm* ready, I'll fuck you."

 

His frowned but made no other protest. I pushed the dildo up high inside him. I walked around to stand next to him. Reaching over to the cart, I picked up the lube and squirted a little on a paper towel. The next toy was one I had used only once before. The long surgical steel rod had three settings, the last time I had only used the first.

 

He told me later that for days after I used it on him coming had been a whole new experience. That he could *feel* his come moving through the shaft. I rolled the end of the rod in the lube. As soon as it touched the slit of his dick, he moaned.

 

I inserted it slowly, pulling back after about a quarter of an inch then pressing forward again. I fucked his cock with it for a few minutes as he moaned almost continuously.

 

"Who do you belong to, slave?"

 

"You, Master."

 

"And this piece of meat I'm fucking, who does it belong to?"

 

"You, Master."

 

"I’m pleased my slave knows his place."

 

I bent to kiss him, his mouth opened in response. I took my time, relishing his submission, holding the rod in place inside him. When I released his mouth, I flipped the control to the lowest setting.

 

"GOD!"

 

His body tensed for just the barest of seconds then went limp again. I moved it to the next setting. This time no word, just one quickly cut off scream.

 

"Do you want me to stop, Walter?"

 

"No. I'm yours to use as you wish. Please more."

 

His hoarse voice was followed by a deep groan.

 

"Lie very still. I want the rod and the dildo to stay in place."

 

He nodded briefly. I ran my hand over the chain lying on his chest, tugging it briefly. Watched the tremor of muscles as he fought to stay still. I picked up the heavy paddle and walked back to the end of the table.

 

The first swat took him by surprise and he jerked a little, then settled again. I delivered ten hard fast blows after that. Dropping the paddle to the floor, I opened my robe, pulled the plug out, and replaced it with my cock.

 

"This what you want, slave?"

 

"YES!!!!!!!!"

 

I bent forward so I could reach the control, turning up the rod to the highest setting, all the while ramming into him hard and fast.

 

"Master! Please! More!"

 

I couldn't turn up the rod any higher so I gave him as much more as I was capable of. Pounding his ass as hard as I could manage. When my balls pulled up tight, I reached for the chain, pulling the nipple clamps off.

 

As the blood filled them, he screamed again. I pulled the cock strap lose as I started shooting in his ass.

 

"Come, slave."

 

"I can't, Master. The rod."

 

"You can, let go."

 

I wrapped my hand around the head of his cock holding the rod in place. I could feel the pressure as his come shot against the obstruction in his dick. Hot come began to dribble out around the still vibrating rod as he whimpered. I let go and watched as his come forced the rod out.

 

He screamed one last time then left me for a little while. I dimly heard the clank as the rod hit the floor. I stood there, still deep inside my lover, and slowly licked his come from my hand. I pulled out and began releasing him. By the time he opened his eyes, I was cleaning the sweat and come from his body.

 

"Back with me, love?"

 

"Yes."

 

His hand reached to touch his cock carefully.

 

"Tender?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Guess that means you aren't gonna want to fuck me with it later."

 

He grinned that sweet sexy grin of his.

 

"Have I ever turned down a piece of *your* ass?"

 

"Don't think you ever have or ever will. Come on, you can clean the toys in the morning. I want a shower, dinner, and my lover's big cock up my ass."

 

"Thank you, Master. I really needed you tonight."

 

"I'll always be here when you need me, slave. Think you're ready to climb the stairs?"

 

"Might need a little help."

 

"Whatever you need, my beloved."


	11. Chapter 11 Thomas Wolfe was Right

  
Author's notes: Alex goes home to face his past.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan and Bill for the beta. This is part of the His Master's Voice universe.  


* * *

I was coming in the kitchen door, loaded down from shopping, and heard the phone ringing. Knowing Alex was busy and wouldn't answer, I hurried to put things down and grabbed it.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Excuse me. I'm trying to reach Alex Krycek. Is this his home?" The woman's voice was soft and hesitant.

 

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling, please?"

 

"This is his mother."

 

In all the time we've been together, I'd never known him to talk to his parents. I knew they had been estranged since he was in high school. He had gone to live with an aunt after the incident that happened when he was fourteen.

 

She hadn't cared that her nephew was gay. She had only cared that he had been hurt and needed to heal. He had finally convinced her to come visit us last Christmas. It had been wonderful watching her and my mother trying to fatten him up. He had gone to bed every night they had been here, moaning about the amount of food they had enticed him to eat.

 

"If you'll hold, I'll see if he wants to speak with you."

 

"Wait, are you…My sister told me he's living with someone now. That he seems happy. I'm not sure of the proper term for…"

 

"He is happy. We're both very happy. We use many terms for each other. Partner is what we use in public. Hold on a minute, please."

 

I had carried the phone with me toward Alex's office. When I reached the door, I covered the phone and stepped into the room. He smiled up at me, holding out his hand. I walked over and bent down to kiss him. Hello and goodbye kisses are never skipped, not even if we are upset with each other.

 

"Who's on the phone?"

 

"It's your mother. I told her I would ask if you want to speak to her."

 

Alex's face had gone cold; his voice was hard.

 

"I think you know the answer to that, Walter."

 

"I wanted you to make the decision."

 

"I made it a long time ago."

 

Putting the phone back to my ear, I used my most polite but impersonal voice. "Mrs. Krycek, he doesn't wish to speak with you."

 

"Please, tell him his father is dying and I need to talk to him."

 

"I won't lie to him…"

 

"Please, you can call the hospital. It's the truth. I'll give you the number."

 

Alex watched as I pulled out my cell phone and clicked it on. "What's the number? What's his first name?"

 

She gave me the number and I dialed. When I got the hospital on the phone, I identified myself as an Assistant Director with the FBI and asked for information on a patient. I could see Alex's hand gripping the arm of his chair tightly.

 

"May I speak with his doctor if you can't give me any other information?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Please hold."

 

Alex's knuckles were white, he was holding on to the chair so tightly. I lay down the phone his mother was waiting on, and rubbed his hand until he let go of the chair and gripped my hand instead.

 

"Hello, this is Doctor Warner. I understand you are asking for information about Mr. Krycek."

 

"Yes, Doctor. I need to know his condition. I've been told that he is dying."

 

Alex's hand gripped me so hard I felt the bones shift.

 

"I can only discuss Mr. Krycek's condition with family members."

 

"I'm his son's partner. His son is right here and we need to know if he is seriously ill. If necessary, I can send someone from the local FBI office over to get his records but I'd rather play nice."

 

"Mr. Krycek has an inoperable tumor. I don't expect him to make it through the month. If his son wishes to say goodbye, he should come as soon as possible."

 

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll let Alex know." I turned off the phone, deciding to just tell him. "He has cancer. The doctor gives him less than a month to live."

 

Looking in his eyes I saw the conflict. Deep down you never stop wanting your parents to love and accept you. He pulled me close, wrapped his arm around me, holding me the way he did after the nightmares. I caressed his head, carding my fingers through his hair until he was ready.

 

He pulled back and got up, pointing to his chair. I sat in the chair and he crawled into my lap and picked up the phone. I held him close as he talked to his mother for the first time since he was fourteen.

 

"Hello, Mama. When did he find out?….Yeah, I'll come. But you have to understand Walter will come with me and I won't hide him or what we are to each other……If he really wants to make peace, if you both want to make peace, it has to be about that too… I'll call you as soon as I have flight information……Yes, Mama, we'll come as soon as we can."

 

He clicked the phone off and turned to bury his face in my throat.

 

"Fuck, why do I care? Why does it still hurt?" His voice was raw; his compulsive swallows breaking my heart.

 

"Because they're your parents, Alex. Everyone wants their parents to love and approve of them. Don't you remember how worried I was about telling my mother? No matter how old you get, on some level you still want their approval and acceptance. "

 

"But I already know how they feel about my being gay. They made it very clear when they didn't stand up for me."

 

"I know that hurt. What you need to know is: I'll stand by you no matter what. Maybe facing death has made a change to his attitude. It often does."

 

"She said it had. I guess we'll find out. Is my ice cream melting in the kitchen?"

 

"Fuck!"

 

He smiled and eased out of my lap, followed me to the kitchen, and helped me put the food away.

 

Once that was done, he wrapped an arm around my neck and a leg around my hips. I cupped his ass and lifted so he could wrap the other leg around me. His teeth fastened on my throat and I got hard.

 

"Basement or bedroom?" I croaked at him.

 

"Your choice, but either place you are gonna be sore when I'm through."

 

I groaned and headed toward the bedroom. That way I wouldn't have far to crawl to get to the jacuzzi if I needed to soak later. I did notice that Mr. Morgan was walking by with his dog as we passed the dining room window. Alex would have been pleased at the expression directed at us.

 

In our room, I lowered him to the floor and reached to undress him.

 

"I'll do it, get your clothes off, ass up on the bed." His voice was harsh with need. I recognized the need. I'd felt the same need in Nam during leave, the need to reaffirm life when faced with death. I remembered how hard I had fucked the whores I bought in Saigon. I knew I would indeed be sore when he was through.

 

That was unimportant. What was important was my lover's need and my ability to supply what he needed. It's like that song…how does it go? 'I wanna spread the news that if it feels this good getting used oh you just keep on using me, until you use me up'.

 

I hurried to undress, getting out the lube and positioning myself as directed on the bed. I clutched a pillow to me and hissed into it as the cold lube landed on my hole. Felt the head of his cock rolled around in the lube then he rammed inside me. I bit the pillow to contain the sounds of my initial pain.

 

It didn't take long for the pain to mutate into pleasure. It never does with him. I began to rock back to meet his thrusts and when he ordered me to come, I screamed into the pillow and went off as commanded. His hand gripped me with bruising force as he emptied into my body.

 

He dropped full length onto me and I slid down to lie on my stomach. I love being covered by his body that way. I drifted off to sleep to the feel of his gentle breath against my back. Sometime later, I woke as he began to thrust into me again. Again, it was hard and fast and, again, I came when commanded. No nap this time.

 

"Come on, Walter. We need to shower. I have reservations to make and you need to call Kim."

 

Back to the real world and its demands. We showered quickly and I stripped the bed as he went into his office to make the reservations. My call to Kim took awhile, since I had to make decisions about who should be asked to take on my duties. Kim had long ago started keeping a copy of my schedule on her home computer as well as the one at work.

 

"Walter, if there is anything I can do, just let me know. Tell Alex I'll say a prayer at church tomorrow."

 

"Thanks, Kim, I'll tell him. I'll keep in touch and you have my cell phone number if you need to talk to me."

 

Alex came into the room just as I finished talking to Kim.

 

"We have reservations on a flight at ten in the morning. I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight. I called my mother and gave her the information. She wanted to pick us up, but I told her we would get a rental."

 

I held out my arms and he settled in my lap. We sat for a long time each having our own thoughts but not talking. I learned long ago that sometimes he just needs my touch, my physical presence. So I gave him that.

 

The trip the next day was tense. It had been a bad night for us both. As always, stress brought back the dreams. Going back to that town would not be easy for him. He had refused to go for help after he told me about the cause of the only nightmares he still had. The ones where I left him had stopped after I came out at work.

 

So we were going not just to face his father's death, but to face the wrong that had been done to him. I just hoped if we ran into any of those guys that I would be able to control my temper.

 

I waited outside the rental agency while he got the car. I stowed the luggage in the trunk and got in beside him, expecting to go to the hospital. Instead he drove to a hotel and checked us in. I asked no questions, just followed him to the room. When he pushed me down on the bed, I made no protest. Again I gave him what he needed.

 

I did wonder what his mother might be thinking. She knew what time our flight was arriving. But the thought was brief and lost as my Master used his slave. I held him after, as he cried and cursed the fact that the tears came at all.

 

He was silent on the trip to the hospital. I kept a hand resting on his thigh as he drove. Keeping the connection. When we started into the hospital I reached to open the door and was almost knocked down by an obese man exiting.

 

"Excuse me." He glanced toward Alex as he spoke and did a double take. I looked over to see that the color had left Alex's face. I didn't need to be told who this asshole was.

 

"Well, well, if it isn't the fag. I heard your old man was sick. Didn't figure you'd show up until the funeral if then. Who's this? Your sugar daddy?"

 

Something in my reaction made Alex reach for me as his Master voice spoke my name. He started to move around the man, heading for the door but a meaty paw grabbed his arm.

 

"I asked you a question, queer. I expect to have my questions answered."

 

I knew Alex was trying to avoid a scene for his mother's sake but no one was going to manhandle my Alex like that in my presence. I reached for the hand holding Alex, applying pressure. The asshole was now focused on me.

 

"First, I'm no one's 'sugar daddy'. Second, you *will* never touch Alex again. Third, I know who you are and what you did, so you'd better hope I never catch you alone in a dark alley. Now, I suggest that if you see us walking down the street, you cross to the other side. Stay away from me and mine."

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

 

"I'm the fuck who, with one phone call, can have the IRS crawl up your butt. I'm the fuck who can have you watched 24/7 until you are caught with your pants down. In short, I'm the fuck you shouldn't piss off any more than you already have." I showed him my teeth. "Now let go!"

 

Alex stood quietly as this went on, pulling into himself. It scared me a little to realize the past could have such an effect on him. It also made me determined to get him to go for help when we got home. Sometimes the slave has to be strong and tell the Master what to do.

 

The asshole was red-faced and cursing under his breath as he rubbed his arm. I guided Alex past the prick and through the door. He followed my lead to the information desk where I got a room number and directions. In the elevator, he reached for my hand. When we reached the floor his father was on, he finally spoke.

 

"Find the men's room, Walter, I need a minute."

 

I quickly found the bathroom and we went inside. He pulled me into a stall, locked the door and pulled me close. I held him, rubbing his back in slow circles as he trembled against me.

 

"I'm sorry, Walter. You must think I'm the biggest coward."

 

"No, Alex. You're one of the bravest men I know. You came back here to face your past and the problems with your parents. Running into him was a shock. Anyone would need a couple of minutes to compose themselves. Take as long as you need."

 

He turned his head then for a kiss and I gave it gladly. His tremors had stopped but I had a few of my own as the kiss ended. He smiled that killer smile at me.

 

"You're so easy, Walter."

 

"Only for you, Master."

 

His hand caressed my face gently. Stepping back, he took a deep breath. "Let's go. As long as I have you, I can face anything."

 

It felt good to know that I could give him that security. We found the room and he led the way in. I stayed a little behind him as his mother looked up. His father seemed to be sleeping.

 

"Hello, Mama."

 

She stood up and walked toward him slowly. I watched her eyes as they roamed over him. Her eyes stopped on his arm. Since she knew about me, I was sure she knew about that as well. She wrapped her arms around him and he stood still for a few heartbeats, then his real arm moved to rest around her.

 

When she stepped back, I saw the tears. She brushed them away and looked past him at me.

 

"So, this is *him*?" Not quite rude, but definitely not the low tones she had used with me on the phone. I watched Alex's back stiffen and wished, in spite of the situation, we hadn't come.

 

"I told you Walter would be coming with me. Why did you want me here? It doesn't sound like anything has changed." His voice was cold in a way I had not heard since before we played our first game together.

 

"I'm sorry. It's just obvious you didn't come straight here from the airport, so I hoped you'd come here alone first. I haven't told your father yet that you were coming, much less that he was coming with you."

 

"Nothing's changed has it? You wanted me here to take care of the shit. Neither of you is willing to face the truth. I'm gay, Mama. This is the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with. I love him and he loves me."

 

"Why did you call the faggot? I told you I didn't want him coming here with his fudge-packing boyfriend."

 

I turned to look at the man lying on his deathbed. The only sorrow I felt was that even now, knowing he was dying, all he could give his only child was pain. Alex's shields went up higher and his voice brought the temperature in the room down to sub-zero.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dad, but I'm the one who does the fudge-packing. But being as ignorant as you are, I understand why you thought it was the other way around. Even our kind look at us and think he's the top. And I don't call him my *boyfriend*. I call him lover or slave or.…"

 

I touched his arm and the words died. He turned horror stricken eyes to me. And I knew he was thinking 'This is it, the thing he can't forgive, my saying such things about him in a public place'.

 

"It's ok, Alex."

 

"No, Walter, it's not ok. Let's get out of here."

 

I turned to his father, to make an effort at peace.

 

"Mr. Krycek, we came here because Alex thought we were coming to make peace between you."

 

"I don't need some queer trying to smoke a peace pipe with me. You probably both have AIDS anyway, so you'll get your punishment soon enough."

 

I could feel the anger rolling off Alex. He probably would have walked out without another word, but his father had attacked me now. Alex had almost killed a man for putting his hands on me at a bar one night, so he wasn't going to let his father say things like that to me.

 

"Well, I get to disappoint you again. We're both clean. And I'm the only man Walter's ever been with. Coming here was a mistake, but fortunately it's one I can correct. Let's go, Walter."

 

He turned and stormed toward the door but I had to try once more.

 

"Mr. Krycek…."

 

"Walter, now!"

 

"Alex, please."

 

"I'm going to get the car. I'll be out front in five minutes. If you aren't there, you'll have to take a cab back to the hotel."

 

And he was out the door. I turned back to look at his parents. Seeing the pain in his mother's face, the anger in his father's.

 

"He's a good man. He's given me more happiness than I ever thought possible. And when I was shot and almost died, he never left my side for a minute. You should open your eyes before it's too late."

 

I turned and left the room, hearing his father cursing at his mother for calling us, and her voice sounding defeated and sad as she said "But he's our son".

 

The elevator seemed to take forever and I got impatient so I took the stairs. I got out front and looked around for him. I didn't really believe he would leave me so I waited. I glanced at my watch and knew he had been gone long enough to get to the car.

 

The little bit of hair I had left stood up and I knew something was wrong. So I ran towards where we had parked the car. There were two men standing beside the it and I heard the sound of flesh striking flesh. I rounded the car to see Alex on the ground and the asshole we had run into earlier hitting him as the others watched.

 

I pulled my weapon and fired into the ground of the island that divided the parking lanes. The two men watching ran. I pointed the weapon at the bastard and heard Alex croak.

 

"Walter, no!"

 

Then he was running, too. I knelt down next to my lover. His lip was split, one eye swollen and turning black. His prosthetic was hanging at an odd angle. There was blood everywhere, so I couldn't tell how badly he was hurt.

 

"Alex, I don't want to leave you to get help. If you're sure nothing is seriously injured, I'll carry you."

 

"Take me back to the hotel."

 

"No, Alex. Not until a doctor looks at you. And I'm calling the police. That bastard is going to jail."

 

"Put your hands in the air."

 

"It's alright. I'm not the one who did this to him. Will you help me get him inside."

 

"I said put your hands up."

 

"He's telling you the truth, he didn't hurt me. Will you put the gun away?"

 

"Alex? Alex Krycek, right?"

 

The security guard hurried forward, helping to lift Alex and steady him in my arms. We hurried toward the hospital, reaching the door as Alex's mother came out. She held the door open and followed as we took him to the emergency room.

 

The doctor tried to shoo me out but I stood firm.

 

"No, I won't leave. He needs me here."

 

"You heard him; he isn't going anywhere. I want him here."

 

I had been carefully working my lover's shirt off as we spoke. Finding one of the straps on the prosthetic broken, I removed it and set it aside, wincing at the bruises I found on Alex's body.

 

"What happened, Alex?"

 

"He came up to me in the parking lot and started telling me how he was gonna kick me and my 'fudge-packer' out of town. Damn, are all the homophobes in this town obsessed with anal activities? Then the other two grabbed me. Fuck! That hurts."

 

"Sorry, We'll get you some ice. I'll need to get x-rays of that and your ribs. With all that bruising, I'm afraid they may be cracked. At least your nose isn't broken. The guard said your name is Alex, is that right?"

 

"Yes. Alex Krycek."

 

"Mr. Krycek, it would be easier to treat you if your friend would wait in the waiting room."

 

Two "no's", both firm, were directed at him. Neither of us noticed his mother standing just inside the door watching. I saw her there when I moved to let them check the marks where his prosthetic being yanked had rubbed away the skin.

 

I saw the tears running down her cheeks and wanted to feel pity for her but all I felt was anger that she had allowed this to happen by lying to him. Another set of bruises and additional pain for my lover who should have been protected. I was feeling guilty as well for letting him go out alone. Guilt that my actions may have helped cause this.

 

"Mr. Krycek, we're going to take you to get x-rays. Your friend will have to wait outside while that is done."

 

"He's not my *friend*, he's my partner, my husband." His eyes and voice had softened the word husband, making it a caress in my ears.

 

I saw his mother's eyes widen at the use of the word husband. Guess she wasn't expecting that. It's for damn sure the doctor wasn't.

 

"Yes, well…ah…I'll send the nurse to take you and I'll see you when the x-rays are back."

 

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

 

"What for?"

 

"For letting this happen to you. I should have gone out to the parking lot with you. It probably happened because I got that prick's back up."

 

"This from the man who keeps telling me it isn't Mulder's fault he got shot. Walter, if you had been with me then we'd both be getting treated for injuries. Or worse you'd be under arrest for killing him. No, I should have waited for you in the lobby."

 

"I'm going to have that guy put in jail for this."

 

"It won't happen. He owns this town. And I'm just a 'fudge-packing' queer who got what he deserved again."

 

"Alex..."

 

"Let it go for now, Walter. Let's just get me fixed up and out of here. I need to be alone with you. Need you just to hold me. Do you forgive me for what I said earlier?"

 

"What? Oh, in your father's room? There's nothing to forgive. You only told him the truth. I love you and I don't care who knows that. And as for the other, well it just shows how ignorant most people are about gay sex. Fudge-packing, I wonder who the hell thought that one up?"

 

The nurse came to take him for the x-rays. I followed him and took a chair outside while they took him in. I looked up when I heard his mother's voice.

 

"You love him. I could see it in your eyes when you took his shirt off. My sister says he *glows* when he's with you. I didn't understand what she meant by that until I saw him talking to you back there. I know I haven't been the best mother but I do love him."

 

"Then why did you lie to him to get him here? Why did you let him walk into that crap earlier? All you had to do was tell him you needed his support. You made him hope for reconciliation with his father, when it's obvious that isn't going to happen."

 

"I didn't think he would come just because I said I needed him. I tried that once and he didn't come."

 

"When was that?"

 

"My sister said he had just come back from Russia. She told me he lost his arm there."

 

"Yes, but that wasn't all that was going on with him. He wasn't sure if I… we had been having problems before he went there. He was worried that I wouldn't want him anymore. He still didn't understand. He thought that I just wanted his body."

 

"I want to make things right with my son. I don't want to be one of those old ladies who is dead for days before anyone knows."

 

I had no words for that. Seemed to me the wrong sister had a child. I had to wonder how such a selfish person produced my giving, unselfish Alex. He was hurt again and she was talking about herself. I was saved from saying anything else by the door opening.

 

Alex saw us standing there and held out his hand to me. I took it without a word and we went back to the ER to wait for the doctor. It didn't take long.

 

"Mr. Krycek, your ribs are cracked but not broken. The facial bones show no fractures. We'll tape your ribs and give you something for the pain then you can go home. I want you to take it easy for a few days, give yourself time to heal."

 

"Don't worry, doctor. Walter will see to it that I rest. We've become very good at taking care of each other."

 

He smiled up at me and I nodded as I reached to raise him up so his ribs could be taped. His mother had watched us from the door and as we were ready to leave she came forward.

 

"Alex, I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't think you would come if I told you the truth."

 

"You're right, Mama. I wouldn't have. Why would anyone want to be talked to the way he talked to me? Walter has given me more love in the last seven years than I *ever* felt in your house. If you want to know me, see me, be around me you have to accept that. Because I won't give him up for anyone or anything. No matter how often I get cursed or hit. Walter, get me out of here, please."

 

I guided the wheelchair away from her, he didn't look back and neither did I. At the door I paused.

 

"Alex, I want you to wait inside and I'll go get the car."

 

"No, Walter. We go together."

 

"You don't think they would come back, do you?"

 

"Walter, I'm surprised they haven't shown up here trying to have you arrested for discharging your firearm in public. I told you he owns this town."

 

"Even if he does, I still work for the FBI. I don't think any of the local law enforcement will seriously try and arrest me. Let's just get back to the hotel so you can rest."

 

"I'd rest better in our bed."

 

"I know, but you can't travel for a few days. We'll get a flight back when you're better. That is if you're sure you don't want to stay until it's over."

 

"Why? So he can call me faggot again? No, I don't need that and neither do you."

 

I let the matter drop, hoping he would change his mind. I truly felt he needed to work through these issues. I didn't believe there was any hope with his father. But his mother wanted to see him, and if her motives were selfish, well at least he could have closure with her.

 

He got up from the chair at the door and we walked slowly to the car. I got him belted in, and as I walked around the car I saw one of the men from earlier leaning against a post a couple of rows over. I looked him right in the eye with my best 'don't mess with me' look and got into the car.

 

The pain meds had kicked in, and that combined with the stress of the last twenty-four hours had Alex sleeping in the seat. I drove back to the hotel, pulling up in front. I signaled for the valet to park the car. I got Alex awake enough to make it up to our room. He was out almost as soon as we got in the door. I undressed him and got him under the covers.

 

Then I took my cell phone into the bathroom; I had calls to make. The only good thing to come out of the war as far as I was concerned was the friendships I had made in the service. That network covers a large portion of the country.

 

By the time Alex was awake, I had a couple of friends in the sitting room of our suite having drinks as I explained what I needed from them. Another friend from the nearest office of the IRS was already arranging an audit of the prick we had run into at the hospital.

 

Alex wandered out wearing sweats, his hair standing on end. Marcus saw him first since he was by the cart from room service.

 

"You must be Alex. I'm Marcus. It's nice to meet you finally. Want a drink or some food?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

I jumped up to go to him and he gave me one of his 'what's this' looks.

 

"Alex, you should have called me. I would have come to give you a hand. Come sit, and you need to eat. I've asked a couple of friends to come hang out with us. Marcus has introduced himself and this is Asa."

 

I settled him on the sofa and filled a plate for him. I sat next to him and started trying to feed him.

 

"I'm not hungry. Want to tell me what 'hang out' means?"

 

The little edge was in his voice that didn't bode well for my ass once he was well. I noticed Asa watching closely out of the corner of my eye. Of the two men, he was most likely to pick up on the undertones of my relationship with Alex. They both knew we were lovers but the D/s aspects were only known by Mulder and Scully. At least I didn't think the two of them had told anyone else.

 

"One of the men who jumped you in the parking lot watched us leave. I thought it might be a good idea to have help here. Just in case they decide to show up here and try anything."

 

"Is there any state in the country where you don't have connections?"

 

"No, and you better remember that should you ever decide to leave me."

 

"So, Alex, how often do you have to remind him of his place?"

 

Asa's dry comment caused Marcus to chuckle and Alex to turn his sharp eyes Asa's way.

 

"Not as often as you might think. I've learned the value of restraint."

 

Marcus laughed harder at that. "Yeah, pull the other one, Skin."

 

"He remembers quite well most of the time. I take it you two have known 'Skin' for years?"

 

"Since we were in the VA hospital trying to remember how to be human again. Of course there were a few nights when we skipped out after lights out, but I'll let him keep those secret."

 

I had smiled at the way my lover said Skin, especially since the only hair I had on my body any more was on my head. He had decided he liked me smooth and he keeps me that way. Looking back at Asa, I realized I was busted. We'd be having a long conversation in private sometime in the near future.

 

"Alex, please eat."

 

I held out a forkful of eggs and he opened to take them from me. He allowed me to feed him as the others made conversation with him, telling him a couple of stories I had deliberately never told him. When he refused to eat any more I put away the dishes.

 

"Need a pain pill?"

 

"No, I just need you."

 

I settled on the sofa and he arranged himself in a comfortable position against me.

 

"Ok. I've had the good old boy stories designed to embarrass you. I've heard the excuse you have for bringing your friends here. Now tell me what is really going on in that mind of yours."

 

"Alex, we were watched as we left the hospital. I did feel like we should have some friendly faces here."

 

"Yes, but what else is going on?"

 

Marcus decided it was time to enter the conversation.

 

"He has Henderson getting ready to crawl up some guy's ass with a magnifying glass."

 

"Who is Henderson and what do you mean?"

 

"Henderson works for the IRS and the prick who hit you is about to have the last seven years of his taxes both private and business audited. And believe me if he forgot to dot an i he'll be sorry."

 

"Nice to know you carry through on your threats, Walter. But I know there is more to it than that."

 

"Alex, I won't let him get away with what he did to you. I believe you when you say the locals won't do anything, so we will hope that Henderson finds something. You can't travel for a few days, and I didn't think you could put up with spending them inside here. So we have extra eyes and extra hands if we need them."

 

I squirmed under my 'Master's' eyes as Alex turned to look at me.

 

"I won't do anything to get into trouble as long as they stay away from us. But I won't let them touch you again, not even if it means I go to jail for murder."

 

"Skin, that's not going to happen. We're here, and amoung the three of us no one will get near him."

 

"Asa, I appreciate your coming here to help guard me. I'm glad to know Walter has such loyal friends, but I don't want anyone getting into trouble. I think it's best for us to leave tomorrow."

 

"Alex, you know the doctor wanted you to rest. Sitting on a plane for hours won't be good for your ribs. At least wait a few days."

 

"Come on, Skin. Just tell him you want to be in town if Henderson finds anything. It would tickle you right down to the ground to be able to lock him up yourself."

 

Alex twisted back to look at me, and again I groaned inwardly. Then his eyes darkened and I knew I'd be getting fucked that night, sore ribs or no.

 

"You should have just told me that, Walter. But what if there is nothing in his books? And he isn't the only one, he was just the ringleader."

 

"Actually, Alex, that's where I come in." Marcus spoke before I could say a word and Alex shifted his attention to him.

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

"If Henderson doesn't find anything that will send them to trial – and he's looking at all of them – I'll look at the things that won't send them away but will wreak havoc in their personal lives."

 

"If none of that works then, well, let's just say that Skin's friends have long memories and short tempers."

********************

 

I looked at Walter's friends and thought it was a shame that I hadn't met them sooner. I wanted revenge – in the worst way. But I didn't want it at the expense of my lover or anyone he cared about.

 

"I don't want anything done that will be traced back to any of you. I'm proud that Walter's friends are so loyal to him that they'd take a chance to avenge me. But, please…"

 

"Alex, this isn't about that. It's about the pain we've all gone through, worked through, the pain you still feel. Skin hasn't talked about it a lot to us but we've both had family members deal with the trauma of rape so we know it takes a long time to get over. And sometimes revenge is the only way to feel free."

 

"I don't think a psychologist would agree with that."

 

Asa raised his beer, took a swallow, belched loudly. "Fuck 'em."

 

Walter's snicker vibrated against my back. Before I could speak, there was a loud pounding at the door.

 

"I know you fags are in there! Open this goddamn door!"

 

I watched as Asa got up and ambled to the door. Marcus reached into the small of his back and pulled out a gun, which he then held at his side so it would not be visible from the door. When Marcus nodded, Asa opened the door.

 

"Looking for fags, are you? Not very PC, are you?"

 

I watched as some of the bluster drained from Hector's face. He obviously hadn't been expecting to see anyone but us, and figured I was too hurt to be a problem. He covered it over quickly and stomped into the room.

 

"You son-of-a-bitch! I got a call from the IRS today. Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

 

Walter's voice was calm as he tightened his arms around me. I knew he was trying to rile Hector even more, as well as offering me his support.

 

"I thought we established who I was at the hospital. I'm his husband."

 

"Husband? Is that what they're calling it now?"

 

"Alex, want us to kick his ass down the stairs?" The wicked grin Marcus threw at me told me that kicking was something he'd love to do.

 

"Hector, as you can see, my friends don't think you are welcome here. Now why don't you leave before you say something that will get you in *real* trouble?"

 

"This is my town, Krycek."

 

"You don't own everything, Hector. Now, I asked you to leave."

 

Marcus, at that point, turned so that his gun was visible. I smiled as Hector blanched.

 

"I'll leave. But don't think this is over."

 

Walter's voice rumbled from behind me.

 

"It's in *your* best interest to let it be over."

 

Walter's hand moved down my belly to run over my dick slowly, casually, as if he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Of course, my dick decided that was mighty fine and rose to introduce itself to the hand stroking it. I saw Hector's eyes look down at my crotch, watched as the flush crept up his face. Walter nuzzled my throat.

 

Asa nudged Hector.

 

"Time for you to go."

 

Asa held the door open as Marcus moved toward them. He gave me one last parting sneer as he exited the room. Closing the door, Asa turned to look at us.

 

"Skin, you're a real asshole."

 

"Yep."

 

"He's also a tease."

 

"Alex, it's only teasing if he doesn't carry through. I've never known him not to carry through."

 

"Well, there was that one time…"

 

A pillow sailed over my shoulder and connected with Marcus before he could say another word. I plucked Walter's hand from where it was still resting on my dick. It'd be a while before we went to bed and I needed my blood to be in my brain not in my dick.

 

Over the next little while I gave Marcus as much background as I could on the other men who'd raped me. He excused himself to go make calls. Asa and Walter tried to decide if we should order room service, go out to eat or just crash until time for breakfast.

********************

 

I could tell that Alex was tired, so I told Asa and Marcus to order anything they wanted from room service. Leading Alex into the bedroom, I closed the door and turned to see him holding his ribs as he moved slowly to the bed.

 

I quickly moved to help him undress. When he was settled in the bed, I got the pain meds and a glass of water.

 

"Thank you. I probably should have taken this sooner but I wanted to be alert to give your friends all the information I could."

 

"I know."

 

Undressing, I joined him in the bed, letting him decide how he wanted to lie next to me. He turned carefully onto his side and snuggled in close to me.

 

"I'd like to do more than send them to jail or ruin their lives. You know that, don't you?"

 

"I know, Walter. And you know I can't let you do that. If killing them would make it go away, I'd have done it myself long ago. This way is better. They'll have to live with the fact that the 'fag' and his 'fudge-packing' lover fucked up their lives."

 

I groaned at his words. I truly hate that term. He reached for my hand, guiding it down to his still flaccid cock. I stroked him slowly, loving the feel of him hardening in my hand.

 

"Think you can ride quietly, Walter? Or do I need to fashion a gag from one of your tee shirts?"

 

"I'll be quiet."

 

I slipped from the bed to help him make a nest in the pillows. When I was sure that he was as immobile as I could make him with pillows all around, I reached for the lube. I slicked him just enough to get him inside me easily, didn't want it too easy because I wanted it quick so he could get some rest.

 

I enjoy all the ways we make love, but sitting astride him is good on several levels. It gives me control of how deep and hard the penetration is. Makes it easier to share kisses. But the best thing about it is it lets me watch his eyes. Lets me see the love in them for me.

 

I took it easy, moving slowly up and down on him. Pulling off as far as possible without having to grope around to guide him back to my hole, dropping flat to take in every inch. He pinched my nipples until they turned into hard nubs. Then he used his teeth on one as he continued to pinch the other.

 

I whimpered, then began to move faster on him. Leaning back he watched me work at making us both feel so good.

 

"That's it, slut. Ride it. Show me how much you like my cock up your ass. You do like that, don't you? Tell me how much you like it."

 

His voice – damn – I thought he was going to let me be quiet.

 

"Please!" I hissed as low as I could manage.

 

"Please? Is that the best you can do? Do I have to strap you to a saddle to get a proper response from you."

 

I dropped my head onto his shoulder, turning it to put my lips near his ear.

 

"You know I love your cock in me. In my ass, down my throat, sliding through my fist, I almost wish I had a pussy so you'd have another hole to fuck me in."

 

"Flattery, you do that so well, Walter. Just one thing…"

 

"What?"

 

His hand wrapped around my dick, jacking me hard, he bit my shoulder. I was so close, but then he knew that.

 

"I want your friends to hear how much you want me. I want them to know how hard I make you come!"

 

He bucked up under me on my down stroke, hand pulling harder at my cock. His teeth fastened in my throat again. I bellowed as my come shot all over us. He bucked under me, trying to put more of his body inside mine.

 

"Mine!"

 

I was still pulsing around him as his cock jerked inside me. I was already blushing at the knowledge that Asa and Marcus had to have heard me. I just hoped that in the morning neither of them would say anything about my screaming, "Fuck me deep in my ass." In that strangled fuck drunk voice I've only used with Alex.

 

His arm was wrapped around my back, rubbing in lazy circles as he waited for us to come down. I panted against his neck, wrung out from our long day.

 

"We need to get cleaned up, Walter."

 

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet." I could hear the pout in my voice.

 

"Changed my mind. You know how much I like staking my claim."

 

"There's no need for that with them."

 

"I know."

 

I let it go at that point. He was hurt, back in the hometown that had been uncaring, he needed the stability of *us*. I could live with a little embarrassment if it helped him in any way.

********************

 

Over the next week we did a little sightseeing, always with Asa and Marcus along. Bruce Henderson came by at night to let us know how his part in the operation was coming along. Marcus kept in touch with his people; they'd found several things that wouldn't look good on the front page of the paper. Nothing criminal but I would be content with fucking with their lives.

 

I'd even gone by the house and had a talk with my mother. It'd gone better than I expected but I still refused to go back to the hospital. She just couldn't understand that if my father wanted peace he had to accept me as I am.

 

Friday night we'd gone out for dinner. The salads had just been set in front of us when Bruce came through the door. His smile told us he had some good news.

 

"Never let it be said that I don't come through for you, Skin."

 

"Spill it!"

 

"We're going to arrest Hector C. Hewlett first thing tomorrow. We have enough evidence to put him away for a nice long time. And once we take most of his property for penalties and interest, he'll be lucky to have a pot to piss in."

 

I turned to motion to our waiter, watching as he hurried to the table.

 

"Bring us the best bottle of champagne you have. We have some celebrating to do."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Marcus leaned toward Bruce. "Anything on the others?"

 

"No, seems they were honest with their taxes at least."

 

Marcus nodded and pulled out his cell phone. All I caught of his end of the conversation was, "Send the information to the contacts I gave you yesterday."

 

Walter's voice rumbled from beside me as his hand gripped mine. "I want to be there, Bruce."

 

"Oh, fuck yeah. That's the reason we didn't pick him up today. I wanted you to have a chance to witness the arrest. Both of you."

 

I sat wondering why I hadn't let Walter take care of this years ago. Partly, I'd been afraid he'd do something really stupid, something that would get him put in jail. Maybe I should have known better, but he's so protective of me. I know he would kill to keep me safe and never look back. I'd do the same for him.

 

We had a great dinner together, talking about the past and making plans for them to all visit us in D.C. Walter and I managed to sleep although I'm not sure how.

 

The next morning Asa drove us all out to the neighborhood where Hector lived and we parked across the street, waiting for the IRS agents to arrive. We stayed in the car until they were bringing Hector out. Walter held my hand tightly as we watched him walking between two officers in cuffs.

 

I even managed to smirk at him as they tried to guide him into the car. He jerked away from the officers and tried to run toward me. I have no clue what damage he thought he could do while cuffed. The obscenities he screamed at me rolled off my back.

 

Walter, Asa and Marcus stepped forward just enough to let him know that he didn't stand a chance of getting to me. I laughed out loud as the officers tackled him, then hauled him to the waiting car.

 

The paper that morning had run a story about shady business practices on the part of two of the others. Nothing illegal, but enough to make their customers take their business elsewhere; they filed for bankruptcy soon after. The fourth member's wife received a package with photographic evidence of her husband's philandering. Within a few months, he was divorced and she'd taken the family money home to the family.

 

Not quite as good as killing them, but a much more long-lasting revenge. And I thought it was enough.

 

Epilogue:

 

I got some news today that I can't keep from Alex. I'm not sure how he'll react but I know if he finds out from someone else, he'll never forgive me. When I enter the house, I can tell he has plans for the night. The dining room table is set, candles ready to be lit, a roast cooking slowly in the oven. I decide to wait until after dinner. I know he'll forgive me for that.

 

"Alex."

 

"I'll be right down."

 

He comes down the steps trailing the sheets from our bed. I take them from him to put in the washer. He kisses me a long welcome home kiss then goes to check on the dinner.

 

"It's almost ready, Walter. If you want to shower, go ahead."

 

"Thanks. I won't be long."

 

I shower and go down for dinner. I'm quiet, but then he's used to me sometimes brooding after work. Some days it's a couple of hours before I can put the day away. He even ignores my silence as we clean up. We settle in the den; he with a book and me trying to decide how to tell him the news.

 

It's not that I think he can't handle it, it's that I don't want to bring up that cursed name again. Finally, he looks up at me and frowns.

 

"Slave, what is up your ass tonight?"

 

The time has come. His use of the word slave tells me he won't let me put it off.

 

"I have something to tell you, Master."

 

"Well, do it."

 

I decide it's best just to spit it out.

 

"Hewlett's dead."

 

His voice is low as he asks, "How?"

 

"In a twist of karma, he was gang raped in the showers and bled out before they even finished with him. The coroner estimated that he was dead when the last one fucked him. Seems someone shanked him first."

 

He's quiet so long, I move toward him. He lets me pull him into my arms as I wonder what he's thinking. After a few minutes he shakes his head and turns to stare into my eyes.

 

"Tell me you had nothing to do with it."

 

I could claim to be shocked that he would ask but I'm not. I had considered doing worse to the man but I'd wanted to do it with my own hands.

 

"It wasn't my doing. My word as a Marine on that."

 

"Good! Let's go to bed."

 

He pulls out of my arms, leaves the room without looking back. I make sure the house is locked up before going up to join him.

 

I smell the patchouli candles when I reach the landing. I stop at the door of our room, drinking in the sight of him. He's lying on our bed, his naked skin gleaming in the candlelight. His cock is standing, a bead of pre-come on the tip. But that's not what makes me freeze.

 

It's the leather cuff fastened around his wrist, the other end, slip-knotted, already tightened around the bedpost. In one of those moments of crystal clarity, I know he is telling me how free he now is. In all our years together, he's only let me bind him once, the day I came out at work. The only other time I'd restrained him in any way, his panic had frightened me. That was the day he told me about the rape.

 

His smile is gentle, as he whispers my name. I move slowly into the room. I'm not even aware that I'm undressing until I feel the air on my naked skin. I open the drawer and remove the lube. Applying a generous amount to my cock, I lift his hips to rest on my thighs.

 

Positioning my cock, I then watch his eyes as I work my way inside him. He makes a little gasp as I bottom out in him.

 

"So beautiful."

 

"Yes, you are."

 

I stay still for a minute, rubbing my rough fingers against his nipples. They oblige me and stand up in small points. I move into and out of him, taking my time, loving the way his passage clings to me. Keeping my fingers busy on his nipples, I smile at the small needy noises coming from him.

 

"Please, Walter."

 

I shift him so I can increase my pace. His legs hook around my waist as he holds on for the ride. I ravage his mouth and he arches up toward me. When I let him breathe, he screams one word.

 

"Harder!"

 

I lose it then and pound into his body with all my might. The two of us are huffing like freight trains and I know I won't last much longer. I shift him a little and he yells my name as his cock paints my stomach and chest. His ass contracting on me sends me over the edge. The world goes a little gray.

 

My next perception is of Alex calling my name.

 

"Walter, move. I need some air here."

 

I open an eye and see my hand stretched up, my fingers laced with his. I'm lying full length on top of him, his legs still wrapped around me, my cock still inside him.

 

Releasing his hand, I lift up, partially off him. His legs stay wrapped around me, so I know he isn't ready for me to pull out. I kiss the end of his nose as he pants quietly. His eyes sparkle at me.

 

"That was nice."

 

"Nice!? I think that rates more than a nice."

 

"Maybe if you try harder next time."

 

I gape at him in surprise.

 

"Close your mouth, Walter, before something flies into it."

 

I don't close it; I use it to suck on a nipple. Lifting my head when he starts wiggling under me, I grin at him.

 

"I think maybe you're going to stay tied to this bed until you admit I'm the best fuck you ever had."

 

"Oh, I'll admit that now, but you can leave the cuff on."

 

I moan deep in my throat and bend to kiss him. I know neither of us will sleep tonight. I can feel my dick starting to rise again, and I smile against his lips as he chuckles against mine. Alex squirms against me and I know he is ready for the next round.

 

I'll have to call Kim soon and let her know I won't be at work tomorrow. But I can do that later.


	12. Chapter 12  The Wardrobe

  
Author's notes: A special gift from a prior life.  
  
NOTES: This is part of the His Master's Voice universe.  
For the story of the prior life this story refers to, read Regression: New York 1800  


* * *

I had just finished cutting the grass when the van pulled up in front. A man jumped down from the cab and smiled as he went toward the back to open the door. Another man came toward me with a clipboard.

 

"Afternoon. Got a delivery for Walter Skinner."

 

"That's me but I haven't purchased anything lately."

 

Just then Alex appeared at my elbow, smiling.

 

"Good, it's here. Hope it's been shipped properly."

 

"Alex, what's going on?"

 

"You'll see. Let them bring it in."

 

I watched as a big blanket-wrapped piece of furniture was carefully lowered from a truck. The two men followed Alex up the steps and, by the time I got inside, it was being positioned carefully in the spot where the coat tree had been in the entry. Alex must have moved the other piece out while I was cutting the grass. 

 

The blankets were removed and Alex circled around the piece inspecting it thoroughly. He nodded his approval.

 

"Sign for it, Walter, while they place it against the wall."

 

The two men did just that as I scribbled my name on the form. Then the driver took the board and pulled off the duplicate of the shipping receipt and handed it to me. Alex ushered them out while I stood staring at the new wardrobe standing in our entryway.

 

"Alex, why didn't you tell me about this?"

 

"I found it when I was in New York last month. I wanted to surprise you with it for your birthday."

 

I had begun to think he was going to let my birthday pass. I didn't want any more birthdays; they just made me feel old.

 

"I told you I don't want birthdays. And, anyway, this isn't the usual type of gift you get for me. Why did you pick this?"

 

"Open the doors and look at the brass plaque inside."

 

I opened the doors to see the highly polished brass plaque he was talking about.

 

Plaque from Wardrobe

 

I stood there in shock for several minutes. Alex was watching me with that gentle smile that is mine and mine alone. Finally my brain kicked in.

 

"I can't believe this. Where did you...How did you... Alex, this is..."

 

"You like it?"

 

I couldn't believe the worry in his voice. I smiled my Alex only smile at him as I traced the words with my fingers. Words I had engraved with my own hands two hundred years ago.

 

"Alex, I can't believe anything I made then still exists, much less that you actually found it."

 

"I had it authenticated, Walter. I wouldn't have bought it if it weren't the real thing. You've always had good hands." Alex's leer telling me he was thinking of other ways my hands are good.

 

"And the expert I had check it out told me you used the best grade of mahogany available and the best cedar for the lining. He also said he had seen another piece he thought might be yours. I have him trying to track it down for us. I hope it turns out to be one of the pieces you made for our home."

 

"This is worth having a birthday. Thank you, Alex."

 

I pulled him in close, kissed him until I felt him getting hard against me.

 

"Should I thank you the way I thanked you for the parasailing lessons?"

 

"I didn't do it for a blowjob."

 

"I know that. Because we both know you can have those any time you want. But it just seems like little Alexei is ready for action and you know little Wally wouldn't mind joining the party."

 

"Little? Wally is definitely not little."

 

As he spoke, his hand covered my cock squeezing then rubbing. I moaned as I leaned into his touch. All the lifetimes and I'm still as horny for him as in the first one. He turned and, still holding on to me, led me toward the stairs.

 

In our bedroom, we pulled away only long enough to get rid of our clothes. I mumbled something about needing a shower but he pushed me down on the bed.

 

"No, you don't. We'll take one together after." 

 

I tracked him with my eyes as he moved around the bed to straddle my head. As soon as his cock was close enough, I pulled him into my mouth. Reaching up, I cupped his beautiful ass with both hands to pull him in closer.

 

He swayed slightly above me in his own dance as I worked to give him pleasure. His deep voice was whispering words of love and encouragement to me. He stayed like that for several minutes allowing me to lick and suck at the pace I chose. It's not the best angle, but then my lover doesn't always choose the easy way. If he did, he wouldn't still be putting up with me.

 

I wasn't surprised when he bent forward, lying chest to chest with me. I raised my leg at his touch, knowing he wanted to slip his hand under it to reach my balls. I moaned around his cock as he rolled them in his warm, slightly rough hand. I couldn't keep my hips from bucking up as his mouth covered the head of my cock.

 

I lost my focus as he began to tongue fuck the slit. He knows how hot he makes me when he does that. I lost myself in the feeling, floating in the pleasure he gives to me. I remembered what I was supposed to be doing when he wiggled his hips and pushed his cock against the back of my throat.

 

He pulled up long enough to say one word.

 

"Finger."

 

I love it that we have been together long enough for shorthand. I let go of his cock long enough to wet a finger then slipped it inside him. I sucked him in deep and rubbed his prostate. He replied by squeezing my balls the way he knows I like then deep throating me.

 

I slipped a second finger in, rubbed again while sucking as hard as I could and he flooded my mouth. I hadn't been quite ready and lost part of it. The heat of it on my cheeks felt good.

 

He had gone still and I thought I might have to wait a while for my own climax but I didn't mind. He pulled up took a couple of deep breaths.

 

"You just keep getting better at that."

 

"Didn't do too good, I lost part of it."

 

"Good thing you're wash and wear, huh?"

 

I heard a wet smacking sound then felt his fingers pushing into my ass. He found my prostate and I tried to levitate. His mouth descended on my balls, sucking them into his hot mouth. His tongue rubbing slowly over them as he applied gentle pressure.

 

His fingers continued to work in and out of me combining with his mouth to bring me closer and closer to the edge. He tells me I'm good but he could teach a postgraduate course in the fine art of cock sucking. Although when I mention it, he tells me it's just all those centuries of being with me and knowing what makes me tick.

 

I love the weight of him on my body when he does me that way. My hands were still wrapped around his hips, kneading his ass as he worked on me. He brought me to the brink several times then backed off. He loves making me wait for it and I love being made to wait. 

 

He shifted once more and pulled the head back into his mouth doing that tongue-fucking thing again. I knew I had started to make that whining noise that only he has ever heard. Another finger pushed up inside me.

 

He raised his head long enough to command, "Come for me."

 

Then took me back in. My cock followed orders and I clutched his ass tightly as I erupted in his mouth. I greyed out with the violence of it and when the world came back into focus, he was watching me with that self-satisfied smirk I pretend to hate.

 

Reaching out, he trailed a finger over the sticky come on my face.

 

"Now, you need a shower."

 

"Now, I need a nap."

 

"Shower first."

 

Standing, he held out his hand to me and I noticed little Alexei beginning to rise again. I followed him into the bathroom, knowing I would end up against the wall. The man sure knows how to make a birthday special.


	13. Chapter 13  Night Out

  
Author's notes: Playtime  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan as always.  
  


* * *

He had called me at work to tell me where to meet him. My instructions had been to wear the items he had left on the bed.

 

I was dressed in a tight pair of faded jeans that had rips in places making them, in my opinion, un-wearable. I thought they had gone out with the trash some time ago. The wifebeater was a size too small so it really hugged my chest. A wide leather belt and my motorcycle boots completed the outfit.

 

We hadn't been to a club in some time and my anticipation of dancing then being fucked against the wall had me high. I should have known it wouldn't go that way. The club was jumping when I got there. I fought my way to the bar and ordered a scotch.

 

Turning with my drink and lounging against the bar, I scanned the crowd. I had no idea if he would be in the crowd already or would make an entrance. I was working on my second scotch when my cell vibrated against my hip.

 

I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear, hoping I'd be able to hear over all the noise in the club.

 

"Walter, I've been detained, wait for me there."

 

He hung up before I could ask how long he'd be. Over the next hour I said a polite no to several colorful suggestions. I had switched from scotch to club soda after his call, knowing I'd better not be drunk when he showed up.

 

I smelled him before I saw him. He had slipped through the crowd to my side. I turned and did a double take. Instead of his normal jeans and leather he was decked out in a tux. Now I've only seen him in a tux one other time – our wedding day and I was too nervous to appreciate how good he looked that day. And after the ceremony I was too anxious to get him out of it to notice.

 

I have to say if he wasn't already mine I'd be staking a claim right now. But then I've found him beautiful in all his incarnations – all the way back to the cave.

 

Before I could say anything he spoke. "I hope you're Walter."

 

"Yes, I am."

 

"Good, I'm Mark. I'm yours for the night. There's a limo outside waiting for us. Fully stocked, too."

 

"A limo? I don't understand."

 

"Look, all I know is some guy named Alex called my boss and hired me for you for tonight."

 

"Hired you? To do what?"

 

"Duh? Are you always this dense? I'm here to give you a good time. He said you'd probably want to do me up the ass. Told my boss to send you a size queen. So, tell me, was he exaggerating? Or are you hung? Cause I love taking a big cock up the ass."

 

A man can only play stupid so long. Alex was obviously giving me the dream I had told him about a few days before. I reached for his hand and rubbed it over my cock. His eyes sparkled at me, as he wet his lips.

 

"Nice. Does it get bigger?"

 

"Yeah, it gets bigger."

 

"Sweet. I hope you're into long fucks."

 

"For a cute little piece like you, I could be convinced."

 

He grinned and turned to lead me from the bar. The stretch limo was out front as he had said. The driver opened the door. Alex said something quietly to him and ushered me into the back. The door closed and I grabbed him.

 

"Hey! Don't rip the tux. If you do, that Alex guy will have to pay for it."

 

"He can afford it. Guess they forgot to tell you what an animal I am when I'm with a cute guy."

 

He frowned at the word cute. He hates when I call him that. But the frown was quickly replaced by a wicked grin.

 

"So, who is this Alex guy? Why isn't he showing you a good time?"

 

"He thinks I'm gonna get bored with him so he sends me presents now and again. I have to say that you’re the best one in a long time. Or at least I think you will be, once I get these pants off you."

 

The jacket was on the seat in front of us, I'd managed to get the shirt undone, the tie was hanging to one side. I was rock hard, straining against my zipper. His hand was squeezing me as I ripped at his clothes.

 

"Hey, man, don't you want to try the caviar and the champagne? It's the imported good stuff. And he said to make sure you ate. Said to tell you he'd have dessert waiting for you at home later."

 

"You can feed me once my cock is up your tight little ass." I used my best AD growl for that one.

 

"Aren't you even gonna kiss me first? Just cause I'm bought and paid for doesn't mean I don't like kisses."

 

I pushed off a shoe and followed it with his pant leg. Then pulled him to straddle me. Grabbing a hand full of his hair, I tried to devour his mouth. When I let him breathe again, he grinned.

 

"A kiss like that was worth waiting for. Do it again."

 

"After you pull my cock out."

 

He grinned at me and unzipped my pants carefully. My impatient dick helped things along by trying to escape. He wrapped his fist around me and looked up into my eyes.

 

"He wasn't lying about you. You related to John Holmes?"

 

"It's not that big." I love that he likes me big. Must be why I come back that way every time.

 

"Biggest one I've ever held. Grab the lube and please use plenty."

 

I picked up the tube that had been conveniently left on the seat. He scooted back and managed to get his pants completely off. I slicked up my dick and held it in position as he worked his way onto it. For some reason, him sitting on my lap that way, still wearing his shirt and me fully dressed with just my pants open was more of a turn on than being completely naked.

 

He moved up and down on me a few times then sat still to lean over and dip a cracker into the caviar. He took a bite then held the rest out to me. I made sure to clean his fingers for him as well, enjoying the way his eyes narrowed as he watched me.

 

A few more up and down motions then another cracker. This time he grabbed the champagne and gave me the bottle to open while he grabbed a glass. I filled the glass and watched as he drank. Watched his tongue clean those baby pink lips.

 

We shared another kiss before he tilted the glass for me to drink. We spent about a half hour, him riding up and down on my cock, keeping me hard but not frantic, interspersed with eating and drinking.

 

I kept my hands busy kneading his ass, sliding my fingers down to caress our connection. Enjoying the way he shivered as I slid a finger inside him next to my cock.

 

When the caviar was gone, he kissed me a long sweet kiss with his arm wrapped around me.

 

"That Alex is one lucky man."

 

"I hope he thinks so. I think I'm the lucky one. Now, are we gonna talk or are you gonna ride?"

 

"Oh, I intend to ride, for as long as possible."

 

No more words, just two men giving and taking pleasure. I pushed up into him as hard as I could on each down stroke. Enjoying the little breathy moans he made when I hit his prostate. He must have enjoyed the groans I made each time he tightened his muscles around my dick, considering he did it over and over.

 

I would find deep purple bruises on both sides of my neck from him biting and sucking on me. Of course, they were a pretty good match for the bruises I left on his hips and ass. I almost screamed when he pulled up off me, clutched at him trying to pull him back.

 

"Easy! I'm just changing position."

 

He leaned on the seat across from me, raising his ass enticingly up for me. I moved to my knees behind him and slammed into him. Smiled at the little grunt as I bottomed out in him.

 

"Fuck me, big man. Ride my ass hard. I want to be sore tomorrow."

 

"I can pretty much guarantee that." I growled at him.

 

Grabbing his ass cheeks, I held him open as I plunged into him over and over. Watching my cock invade his small hole. He was whimpering into the seat with an occasional "Harder!" thrown in. My balls pulled up tight as I tried to hold off.

 

Slipping my hands under his chest, I lifted him so his back was against my chest. With one hand folded over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his cock, I pushed up hard trying to get more than my cock inside him.

 

My shout of release muffled against his throat. From the corner of my eye, I saw his come splatter the seat we were facing. Somewhere deep in my brain I wondered how much extra it was going to cost him to have the come cleaned off that seat.

 

He sagged against me, I held him close, sucking on his pulse point while we calmed.

 

"Should we tell the driver to circle the city again?"

 

"Wish we could but Alex gave me a curfew to have you home. He's got that dessert waiting, remember? But you tell him if he doesn't take care of you, I'll come take you away."

 

"I'll tell him."

 

I didn't listen as he spoke to the driver. When he settled in my lap, I held him close, we spent the drive back to the bar kissing. At the bar, he told me goodnight. I watched the limo drive off before I went to get in my car.

 

When I reached the house, I found a trail of clothing up the stairs. I picked up each piece as I went. Alex was sitting in the middle of our bed. Naked except for the whipped cream and cherries.

 

"Did you have a good time, Walter?"

 

"Yes, I had a great time. You're way to good to me."

 

"And was the escort attractive?"

 

"He was cute." I watched the little frown flit across his face and smiled.

 

"And did he see that you ate?"

 

"Yes, he fed me caviar and champagne."

 

"And did he have a tight little ass? I specified a tight ass."

 

"Very tight, very talented. He milked my cock really well."

 

"So, did you get his name in case I ever want to hire him for you again?"

 

"His name was Mark. May I have my dessert now?"

 

"Yes, you may, but don't make me come. I intend to come in your tight little ass."

 

I was almost asleep when he whispered in my ear. "You sure know how to ride a boy's ass. I don't think they'll ever get that come stain out of the seat."

 

"Think we could do that again sometime?"

 

"Only if you're the escort next time."

 

"Gladly."

 

"Go to sleep, Walter. I plan on making you as sore as I am tomorrow."

 

"I can hardly wait."


	14. Chapter 14  Takes a Licking...

  
Author's notes: Walter takes it like a man.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan as always. I made an offer of a story in exchange for a Skinner Krycek vid. I promised a story based on the viders requested criteria. This is dedicated to Xanthe for the first Skinner Krycek vid *ever* I think (which can be found here: http://www.walterwatching.co.uk/). She asked for a Walter spanking so if that bothers you go away now.  


* * *

"Slave, what were you told your punishment would be if you were late tonight?"

 

"Master, I didn't mean to be late but it was a bachelor party and I was one of the hosts. I couldn't just desert our guests after the guest of honour…"

 

"Slave, I care not for what Mulder did or didn't do at his party although I'd love to know how Scully would react if she knew he left with the stripper. I only care about your behaviour. You were given a curfew and you were out past it plus you were so drunk that Doggett had to bring you home."

 

"I thought you'd be so glad he was getting married that you wouldn't mind me partying to celebrate."

 

"Slave, you're making me angry. Do you wish to be punished when I'm angry?"

 

"No, Master."

 

Walter's head dipped into submission as he read the 'I'm not joking' look in Alex's eyes.

 

"That's better. Now, once again. What punishment were you promised if you were late."

 

"You said you would spank me, Master. Are you going to use a paddle?"

 

"I think we'll start with my hand. Prepare yourself and meet me in the playroom. You have fifteen minutes."

 

Alex allowed the grin to peak through as Walter went to get ready for his punishment. Walter was still drunk enough that Alex didn't think that he would really feel that much pain. As for Alex, he would enjoy fucking his slave after he warmed up that beautiful ass.

 

Alex went down the stairs already opening the buttons on his jeans as he walked. His cock already thick and swollen at the prospect of having that magnificent body draped over his lap.

 

Walter came running down the stairs exactly fifteen minutes later to find his Master sitting in the centre of the long massage table. Alex's pants were open, his hard cock visible, and the antique silver hairbrush lying next to his thigh. The moan was barely audible and Alex chose to ignore it.

 

"Don’t keep me waiting, Walter."

 

Walter moved toward Alex, his face showing slight rebellion. Again Alex allowed this because of the amount of liquor Walter had consumed at the party. And, if he were totally honest, because Fox Mulder was going to be a married man soon so he was in a good mood.

 

Alex moved the hairbrush around behind his hips because he intended to start with his hand. He reached to help steady Walter as he climbed up on the table. Spreading his thighs Alex watched the resigned look settle over Walter's face as he draped himself so that his cock was hanging between Alex's legs.

 

Alex closed his thighs tightly against Walter's cock, trapping it to help control his lover during the punishment. Alex sat for a long minute just rubbing the smooth skin of his slave's ass. He kept Walter's body bare these days and used plenty of lotion to keep the skin soft. And although Walter usually bitched at every shaving session, Alex knew that Walter loved the after shaving fucks.

 

Walter was relaxing into the caress when Alex raised his hand and brought it down hard on the firm cheeks of that fine ass.

 

"Shit!"

 

"I don't think editorial comments are called for, slave."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Alex admired the red imprint of his hand for a moment then ran his hand over the ass once more in that soothing motion. Walter tried not to relax but his body wasn't completely under his control due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk at the party.

 

The next smacks came one after the other and turned the right cheek of Walter's ass a bright red. Before he could catch his breath, the left cheek was brought up to the same deep shade of red. All told, Alex's hand descended about ten times on each side of Walter's rump.

 

During all this, Walter was wiggling and squirming like a fish on a hook. But due to the fact that his cock was now unbearably hard and trapped between Alex's strong thighs, he didn't move very far.

 

Alex once more ran his hand in a comforting motion over the inflamed flesh of his lover. Just when Walter thought the hairbrush might not put in an appearance, he felt Alex shift as he reached for it.

 

Walter tensed, ready for the brush to land on his ass, only to feel a different sensation. Alex held the brush bristle side down and rubbed it over the heated skin. Walter's moan rumbled from deep in his chest, causing Alex's cock to ache with need as the sound vibrated through his hard-on.

 

Alex kept up the brush torture until his need grew almost unbearable. Then he flipped the brush over and brought it down sharply on Walter's ass. Two hard blows to each cheek. Just enough to mark him but not so much that he would have a great deal of trouble sitting the next day.

 

Alex's hand pushed at Walter's hip as he spread his thighs to allow Walter's cock to escape.

 

"Over the end of the table, slave. Move!"

 

Walter hurried to comply. He knew that tone and knew he was going to be fucked to within an inch of his life. For just a minute his mind tracked back, trying to remember if he had lubed while he was upstairs. In any case if he hadn't, it was just too bad. His Master wouldn't wait for such things when he was in this frame of mind.

 

Alex moved to stand behind Walter, admiring the sight of his cherry red butt. Walter's upper body was braced on the table, his legs spread wide to anchor him. The whole image he presented unbelievably arousing to his Master.

 

Alex stepped forward, grabbed his cock, positioned it, then grabbed a handful of ass and rammed home. Walter's scream was music to his ears. He squeezed the sore ass harder as he waited for Walter's hole to adjust to him.

 

Walter panted against his arm as he too waited.

 

"Who uses this hole?"

 

"You, Master."

 

"Good to see the booze didn't kill all your brain cells."

 

Alex pulled out and rammed home in his slave. Walter rocked with the violent motions as his Master made good use of him. His own cock was throbbing out a demanding chorus, which he tried to ignore. He hoped Alex wouldn't pick now to deny him a climax.

 

"Slave, your ass looks very nice all red like this. And the heat from it feels good against my body. I'm going to come now. Milk me properly."

 

Alex slammed inside and held Walter tight as he pushed every available inch of his dick into his lover. He smiled down at Walter as he felt the muscles work on him, drawing his come deep into Walter's ass.

 

Alex leaned down to lie on Walter's back. The muscles continued to work on him until he was too sensitive.

 

"Stop!"

 

Walter stopped as ordered. He waited to see what his Master would do. His legs were beginning to tremble when Alex rose and pulled slowly out of his body.

 

"Up on the table, slave."

 

Walter scrambled up and turned over when Alex tapped his hip. He lay there, his cock standing at attention, while the rest of his body felt like an old dishcloth. Alex looked at him thinking once more how much he loved this man.

 

Walter's body arched upward when Alex bent and pulled the hard cock into his mouth. His hand slipped under Walter's body, his fingers slipping inside, finding and caressing Walter's prostate. Walter let out the loudest scream of the night and nearly blew Alex's head off with the force of his ejaculation.

 

Walter knew nothing for several long minutes after that. When he blinked his eyes and opened them, it was to see Alex smiling indulgently at him as he rubbed his head where Walter had pulled his hair.

 

"Time for bed, Walter, you've had a busy day."

 

"Can we sleep down here? I don't think I can make it up the steps."

 

"Sure, let me help you."

 

Walter grimaced as he sat up and his weight pressed down on his inflamed ass. Alex chucked at his expression as he led him to the bed and got him settled under the sheet. Alex shucked his jeans, crawled in beside him and sighed as Walter wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Guess maybe next time you'll be in before three a.m."

 

"Next time, you should go with me."

 

"I think I'll do that. Make sure you don't try and leave with a stripper."

 

"He wasn't my type. Too Village People."


	15. Chapter 15 Hauptrechner-Satellitenrechner

  
Author's notes: Alex's thoughts on possessing Walter.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Josan as always. For JenR just cause.  


* * *

"Fuck!"

 

"Yes, Walter, that's what I'm doing."

 

I grinned before I nuzzled into his throat. Walter had been sound asleep when I rammed inside him. I knew he was sore. We'd had a busy weekend. I had been out of town for two weeks and had come home needing to take possession again.

 

We had spent Friday night in the basement. With him in tight bondage, sight, sound taken from him as well. I had played long and hard with my slave. Denied him orgasm until the wee hours of the morning.

 

By the time I reached my third orgasm, he was writhing with his need. When I finally allowed him to come, his scream was a thing of beauty. His body arched to the limits of the cuffs. He'd be sporting those bruises for at least a week. We had clung weakly to each other as we had staggered up the stairs to our bedroom.

 

I still, after all this time, don't understand my need to dominate him this way or his need to allow it. I'm sure the explanation lies in one of our past lives but I just haven't figured it out yet. The one time I tried to discuss it with him, he shrugged it off.

 

"We love each other. We have loved each other, lifetime after lifetime. What we do together makes us both happy. That's all I need to know."

 

I pumped into him slowly, enjoying the feel of him the smell of him. The bedroom smelled like a cathouse and I reveled in that as well.

 

"Alex, I'm sore."

 

"I know you are."

 

But I continued to move deep inside him. I waited for him to tell me to stop. I've never continued once he's asked me to stop. But he said nothing more, just shifted and wrapped one leg up over my hip. I moaned against his neck and kissed him reverently, because I do revere the man. How could I not?

 

He was so hot inside. It was like sticking my dick into a slick, tight oven. My come from hours before kept liquid and slippery in his hot body. I move easily into and out of his body, his muscles relaxed to allow me free movement. But that is a deception, because once I'm close to coming, he tightens down on me and feels like a virgin wrapped around my aching cock.

 

I never get bored with him. All the lifetimes we've lived and he always keeps my attention. He says it's because we actually share conversations and have similar interests. How could anyone become bored with a lover who responds to the lightest touch, the softest whisper, and the tilt of my head?

 

I ran my hand down his belly to find him erect and leaking. I smeared his pre-come over the head and began to jack him off. He moaned as he tried to hold on. He always tries to wait until I tell him, most times he succeeds. Except when I'm determined for him to fail.

 

"Kommen, Satellitenrechner."

 

"Ja, Hauptrechner."

 

His dick throbbed in my hand, spraying come onto the bed. I surged inside him as deeply as possible, my own dick throbbing as I came. He shook against me with the power of his climax. I knew that it would be better to pull out then while he was still riding the wave of pleasure. The perverse part of me wanted to stay inside, so he'd moan with pain when I pulled out.

 

I held on to him tightly, this man who loves me, I know not why. I sucked at his neck waiting for us both to ease back to the world. I felt the vibrations of the moan as I pull slowly out of him. Loving that he gives me his pain as readily as his pleasure.

 

"Jesus, I'm sore."

 

"I would have stopped if you had asked."

 

"I know. I need to reconnect as badly as you do when you're away so long."

 

"I love you, Walter."

 

"As I love you."

 

He turned far enough in my arms to offer his mouth and I accepted. Kissing is an art form for Walter. He makes me feel as though I'm being devoured as the sweetest treat ever eaten. Other times, he is as gentle as if kissing a baby's lips.

 

I continued to move my hand over him, tweaking tender nipples, dipping a fingertip into his belly button, slipping down to roll his balls in their sac. He moaned against my lips and I knew that his whole body was over sensitized from our long play sessions over the weekend.

 

I trailed my hand back up to cup his face as I licked my way out of his mouth. His eyes sparkled at me in the early morning light coming in the windows.

 

"Stay here and rest. I'll start the tub then go get us something to snack on. The rest of the day we'll take it easy."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	16. Chapter 16 Satellitenrechner-Hauptrechner

  
Author's notes: Walter's thoughts on being possessed by Alex.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Jessabelle for the fast beta. For the Skinner Krycek list on my birthday.  


* * *

"Fuck!"

 

"Yes, Walter, that's what I'm doing."

 

I could feel his smile as he nuzzled against my throat. I had been sleeping soundly when he woke me by ramming inside my very tender ass. He had been away for two weeks and we had been fucking like rabbits since he came home on Friday. I love how possessive he is when he comes home to me after a trip.

 

We had spent Friday night in the basement. With me in tight bondage, one of my turn-ons, he had taken away my ability to see and hear what he was doing as well. It may be perverse but I love those times. Not having sight or sound to depend on for clues helps me focus on the feelings of the things he does to my body.

 

The pleasure he gives me then is so intense. Even when he makes me wait hours for it, especially when he makes me wait hours. The release after being hard so long is mind shattering. Not to mention pain relieving.

 

I know he came three times before he let me come, very early on Saturday morning. I bruised my wrists and ankles by arching so violently as I came. Bruises I knew I'd need long sleeves to hide the next week. No need to give Mulder and Scully ammunition in their ongoing war against us. My scream was so loud I was hoarse the next day. I clung to him like a weak kitten as he helped me upstairs to our bed.

 

He asked me once why I submit. Why I thought he needed to dominate. My reply was simple.

 

"We love each other. We have loved each other, lifetime after lifetime. What we do together makes us both happy. That's all I need to know."

 

I feel him pumping into me slowly. Hear the sound of him breathing deeply to pull in the smells of our couplings.

 

"Alex, I'm sore."

 

"I know you are."

 

He continues to move inside me and I want to tell him to stop but I don't. But not for any of the reasons you may think. I do not *fear* him. Why should I? I know I'm physically stronger. I know he will not get angry. He never has the times I've asked him to stop.

 

The reason I don't ask him to stop is I *need* the pain. Sometimes I just need it.

 

I shift so I can raise a leg up over his hip to allow him deeper access to me and to help raise the level of pain I'm riding. I feel his gentle kiss on my neck and almost whimper with the joy the contrast in the sensations of pain and pleasure makes me feel.

 

I relax my muscles to allow him to move freely, saving the tricks I've learned for when I know he is about to come. When that moment arrives I'll clamp down on him as hard as I can to help him catapult over into ecstasy.

 

I never get bored with him. All the lifetimes we've lived and he always keeps my attention. How could I become bored with a lover who sets me on fire with the lightest touch, the softest whisper, and the tilt of his head?

 

His hand moves down to grip my erection. I feel the pre-come used to coat me. He works my cock as he continues to move inside me, more forcefully than before. I grit my teeth, trying not to come until he says the word. A word that takes many forms.

 

"Kommen, Satellitenrechner."

 

"Ja, Hauptrechner."

 

I vibrate in his hand and shoot onto the bed. He pushes as far inside me as possible. I shake with the power of it all. With his power, this man who owns my soul as well as my heart and body. He stays inside me and I'm glad. If he pulled out right away I wouldn't get that last little fission of pain I crave.

 

He holds me tightly and sucks a new mark on my neck as we both wait for the last aftershocks to course through us. I moan as he finally leaves me. Not so much with the pain, although there is that, but also because I want to keep him inside me forever. My pains, my pleasure, belong to him, as do I.

 

"Jesus, I'm sore."

 

"I would have stopped if you had asked."

 

"I know. I need to reconnect as badly as you do when you're away so long."

 

"I love you, Walter."

 

"As I love you."

 

I turn in his arms to kiss him. His kisses are one of the best things in my universe. When he kisses me the rest of the world disappears. His whole attention is focused on me and I love that.

 

His hand pinches my tender nipples, a finger probes my belly button, my sore balls are rolled in their sac. I moan to tell him how sensitive I am from all the attention he has lavished on me in the last two days.

 

His hand cups my face once more. I would protest as he licks his way out of my mouth, but even my lips are tender. I look at the deep green his eyes always turn when he fucks me and I know my happiness is showing in my eyes.

 

"Stay here and rest. I'll start the tub, then go get us something to snack on. The rest of the day we'll take it easy."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	17. Chapter 17 Shadchan, the Matchmaker

  
Author's notes: Old movies inspire romantic fantasies.  
  
NOTES: This is for Jessabelle. So I made her beta. And before you ask, yes I did picture Debbie's friend who Michael visited while I was writing this (refers to the US Queer as Folk, episode 208).  


* * *

Walter arrived home, called out to his lover and received no answer. He headed into his office to see if Alex had left him a message on his email, as he often did. Sitting down and opening email he found the following message.

 

To: BigBaldBeautiful@slashmail.com

From: RussianBeauty@slashmail.com

Subject: Story time

 

There once was a man who had decided it was time to settle down. He tried picking up hot young things in bars, blind dates his friends set up, and even a personal ad. But he had no luck.

 

Every pretty thing he went out with turned out to be an airhead or boring or a dud in bed. He wanted more. He wanted a *relationship*.

 

So, finally, out of desperation he went to a matchmaker. And not just any matchmaker but one who specialized in gay men.

 

"Sit. Sit. We must fill out your questionnaire."

 

The man smiled as the usual questions were asked. When he was asked what he was looking for in a relationship, he started with the most important.

 

"Someone who will make me laugh."

 

"That's a good quality. What else?"

 

"He needs to enjoy sex and be adventurous."

 

"Adventurous how?"

 

"Not being afraid to let me fuck him in places we might get caught. I love the edge. Making sure he is always lubed or has supplies close at hand. I mean if I want to do it on the coffee table, I don't want to have to go to the bathroom to get lube first."

 

"So you want a bottom?"

 

"He doesn't have to bottom all the time, but most of the time."

 

"Well, then I need to know how you are hung. My bottom clients are very picky about that."

 

"I'm big."

 

"I'll decide that. Show me."

 

The man stood and opened his pants to haul out what the matchmaker decided was the biggest one she had ever seen. The man smiled as he saw the matchmaker check the box titled 'Hung Like a Horse'.

 

"Ok anything else you are looking for?"

 

"I don't want to waste any more time on someone who isn't serious. I'm ready to settle down."

 

"Those are the only types I work with. I’m not an escort service."

 

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot, I'd like him to be attractive. Dark hair, green eyes."

 

"Of course."

 

She smiled. This one would be perfect for the man who had come in yesterday. Neither had talked about looks until the very end. She loved when they were sincere.

 

"I think I know the perfect man for you. Let me get in touch with him and I'll call you and tell you where to meet."

 

It was two days before she called.

 

"He was visiting family so I just reached him today. You know the park near you?"

 

"Yes, I know it."

 

"He will be sitting on one of the benches near the pond closest to the weeping willows."

 

"How will I know him?"

 

"He's what you asked for, dark hair, green eyes, and he'll be reading The Catch Trap."

 

"Will he be willing to have sex right away?"

 

"That's why he picked that place. The weeping willows grow thick and the grove is deep."

 

Walter, why are you still reading? I'm waiting in the park.

 

 

Walter grinned as he shut down his computer and headed upstairs to change for his *date*. A short while later he made his way into the park. He walked briskly toward the duck pond, circling to the left to reach the benches by the willow grove.

 

His smile grew as he saw his lover sitting on a bench, book in hand, with a single rose lying on the bench next to him. He stood for just a minute, admiring the way the late afternoon sun brought out the highlights in Alex's hair. As if he felt Walter's eyes on him he raised his head and turned.

 

The book was closed and Alex waited with a smile on his lips as Walter left the clay path to reach the bench.

 

"Hi, I'm…"

 

"Wyatt. Jesse told me your name. I'm Billy."

 

Walter picked up the rose as he sat on the bench next to Alex. He smiled as he took a deep whiff of the blood red blossom.

 

"Jesse didn't say anything about the rose but since it seemed like she was using that movie for reference I thought I'd bring one.

 

"You've Got Mail?"

 

"No. The Shop Around the Corner."

 

Walter was surprised that his lover knew a movie that was that old. Hell, it was made before Walter was born.

 

"You like old movies?"

 

"I didn't have much choice. My aunt was determined that I would know the "classics" as she called them. Do you like old movies?"

 

"I think I'd like them if I got to watch them while snuggled up with you."

 

"Would you be Fred to my Ginger? I love to dance."

 

"Well, you're not shaped like Ginger but I'd love to go dancing with you."

 

"Good, we'll do that later. Want to take a walk?"

 

Walter nodded. Alex led the way toward the willow trees. Walter walked next to his lover, wondering if Alex really intended to let himself be fucked in the willow grove. He smiled as "Billy" led him deep into the trees. It seemed that his lover had scouted out the area.

 

Alex had begun adding more games in which he allowed Walter to top, but this would be the first time he allowed Walter to top in an open area where they could conceivably be caught. At this time of evening the park was sparsely populated, most people being home taking care of dinner, so Walter wasn't too concerned. The possibility was enough to kick start his libido into high gear.

 

They reached a point deep in the trees. Someone would have to enter the grove as deeply as they had to see them. All Walter could see as he glanced around was the branches of the willows.

 

Alex leaned back against a tree trunk and flashed that sexy grin.

 

"Gonna come over here and kiss me, Wyatt?"

 

Walter moved in close, took the book from Alex and placed it and the rose carefully on the ground out of harm's way. Putting a hand on either side of the tree trunk, he swooped down and took Alex's mouth. He started slow and easy but it turned rough as soon as Alex purred against his mouth.

 

He was well pleased with the dark green of Alex's eyes when they came up for air.

 

"If you fuck anything like you kiss I may not survive the night."

 

"Planning on giving me the whole night?"

 

"Jesse said you were serious. That you were looking for a relationship. Was she wrong?"

 

"No, I just didn't want to assume that you'd stay the first night."

 

"You keep giving me kisses like that and I won't want to leave, ever."

 

Walter dipped his head to kiss the already swelling lips again. Alex's arm wrapped around him and pulled him in close, lifting one leg to hook around Walter's thighs. Walter took advantage of the position to rub his hard on against his lover's.

 

Kissing down along the jaw line, he smiled as he heard Alex sigh.

 

"Jesse said you were big. Guess you forgot to tell her you're a grower. You're gonna need to take it slow."

 

"No problem. I have no desire to damage my playground."

 

"Ohhhh. Possessive, I like that in a man."

 

"I hope you'll find lots of things you like about me."

 

Walter slipped one hand down and fumbled with the slender belt buckle at Alex's waist. He soon had it open to find that his lover had come to their *date* commando. He kept nuzzling the tender throat as he gripped Alex's cock and pumped it gently.

 

Alex's soft moans getting louder as Walter teased the swollen cockhead.

 

"Wyatt, please. Don't tease me."

 

Walter chuckled. "Don't mean to tease. Just want to make sure you're ready for me."

 

"I've been ready since you kissed me."

 

Walter pulled back when Alex dropped his foot to the ground. Letting go of the thick cock in his hand, he worked Alex's pants down around his knees. Then Walter hurriedly opened his own pants, releasing his more than ready for action erection.

 

"God! That thing is beautiful."

 

"Glad you like it. Ready to find out how it feels?"

 

Alex answered by turning his back and leaning against the tree sticking his ass back enticingly. Walter squeezed the ass cheeks gently, caressing the soft skin.

 

"You've got a beautiful ass."

 

"Look at it later, would you? I'm horny."

 

"Got lube?"

 

"Took care of that before I came here. Come on, Wyatt," Alex growled impatiently.

 

Walter knew that tone, so he moved in close and positioned himself. Pushing forward, he breached the muscle ring and waited for Alex to signal he was ready for more. When Alex tightened on him he began to move.

 

He put his hands on the trunk of the tree and rocked slowly, entering a little deeper with each forward motion. He kissed the nape of Alex's neck as he bottomed out.

 

"That's it, Billy. I'm all the way in. You doing ok?"

 

"Shut up and fuck me!"

 

"You're awful sassy for a bottom."

 

The answering growl caused Walter to grin. He gave up teasing and began to fuck his lover, using his thighs to push up and in, rather than pushing Alex into the tree by doing vertical push-ups. He moved his hands to wrap around Alex, slipping one up under his shirt to find and torture a nipple. The other he moved down to grip the thick cock he loved so much, stroking it slowly.

 

Alex dropped his head back to rest on Walter's shoulder, turning with a silent request for a kiss. Walter was happy to hesitate in his rutting to take the sweet nectar being offered. As the kiss ended he surged inside and reveled in the rich moan that rolled from Alex at the deep penetration.

 

"So -- good. -- Must -- thank -- Jesse -- for -- this. -- She -- said -- you'd -- make -- me -- happy."

 

Each word was separated by a hard push deep into Alex's tight ass. Alex's only reply a whimper, followed by a shudder as his cock sprayed the tree in front of them.

 

Walter thrust deep, biting gently at the throat of his beautiful one. His animalistic grunt telling Alex that Walter had come hard. Two strong arms held Alex close as the two men panted harshly.

 

"Wyatt, I think I want you to do that again."

 

Walter chuckled against the shoulder he was resting his head on.

 

"Give me a few minutes, will you? Want to go home with me? I'll order us up some dinner and we can see if any old movies are playing on TV."

 

"I just happen to know that Shop Around the Corner is playing on Turner tonight. And right after that they are showing In the Good Old Summertime, Judy Garland's version."

 

"What, no Fred and Ginger?"

 

"We'll do our own dance routine, now that I know how well you lead."

 

"Billy, I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

 

"Bogie would have worn that Frenchman out. Hey! I thought you didn't know old movies?"

 

"Only Bogie's. A friend took me to a festival once."

 

"From now on you only watch old movies with me, got it?"

 

"Now who's being possessive?"

 

"Just staking my claim."

 

"I can live with that."


	18. Chapter 18 Power Exchanged is Power Enhanced

  
Author's notes: Alex decides to give his lover the public play he fantasized about.  
  
NOTES: This one is for JenR and all her hard work. Power Exchange is in San Francisco and all I know about it is what shows on the website. So, if you know it and can give me info to make this more accurate please do. http://www.powerexchange.com/  
  
To see the belt Walter wears in the story go here. http://www.tpe.com/~altarboy/mrs-1.htm  
I have modified Walter's slightly.  
  
Betaed by the wonderful Josan and DrkCherry.  


* * *

"Skinner."

 

"Slave, are you almost finished for the day?"

 

"Yes, Sir." When he calls me slave, I always call him Sir if I answer my phone in a public place, Master when in private.

 

"Very good. You are to take a nap when you go back to your room. A package will be delivered to you when it is time for you to get up. You will wear the items in the package and go to the address listed. Ask for Master Rat."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"You will obey him as you obey me. Do you understand, slave?"

 

"Of course, Sir."

 

Needless to say, I was distracted for the remainder of the day. I wondered what game Alex had come up with for us now. I was so conditioned to obeying him that I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow in my hotel room. Now don't get the impression that I did this because he rules my life completely. It's just that I have learned that doing as he instructs brings me intense rewards.

 

I woke refreshed when the knock came at my door. I took the rather large box from the hotel employee and thrust a tip into his hand anxious to see what was inside. Sitting it on the bed, I opened it. Ah, as always, he knew when I needed to play. I removed the items from the box and laid them out carefully. Then I hurried to the bathroom to clean up.

 

I hummed to myself as I shaved, holding the enema until I had finished. Then a nice hot shower followed with oiling my skin. I dressed carefully and threw on my overcoat, shoving the mask into my pocket. The cab driver made no comment on the address. The ride was fairly short.

 

Just inside the doorway, I stopped to pull on the leather mask. My glasses had been left at the hotel. I was wearing the contacts that I normally wear when we play together. I made my way then to the reception area.

 

"I'm here to see Master Rat."

 

"Top floor. The attendant at the elevator will show you to him."

 

I slipped into the elevator just before the doors closed. Nodded at the occupants and waited for the elevator to take me to my adventure. I was the only single male in the elevator and the other couples got off on the second floor.

 

I stepped out to find a small alcove with coat racks to one side of the elevator. I hung up my overcoat and turned to see the attendant eyeing me. I kept the smile off my face. It's always pleasing to be ogled but since I would never cheat on Alex, I was always careful to not raise hopes.

 

"Do you need a towel or anything?"

 

"I'm not sure. I'm here for Master Rat."

 

His face changed and I knew immediately he had already met my lover.

 

"Follow me."

 

He led me through a maze of play areas including some things I had not expected to see. I mean a teepee? Well, to each their own.

 

Master Rat was waiting for me in the far corner and without being told, I slipped out of the opened-crotch jeans I was wearing. I placed them neatly by the chair he was sitting in.

 

"Turn."

 

I made a slow turn so he could see I was dressed as he had instructed. I had known as I dressed that the chastity belt had been specially made for me. The butt plug that was held in place by the belt, was thick and at least nine inches long. Alex had long ago had every dimension of my body measured. He wanted nothing but the best quality for our toys and safety for me. So my cock had been measured both at rest and at various stages of my erection.

 

When I had made the full turn, I waited with my head bowed and my hands clasped behind my back.

 

"Master Simon, this is the willful slave I spoke to you about. As you can see, I've had to take drastic measures to stop his excessive self abuse."

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall back man, dressed in black, move away from the wall. I had been so intent on Alex I had not even seen him standing there. I did not look up, as I knew that was not allowed in this game. He walked slowly around me and came to stand a few feet away.

 

"I can see why you're at the end of your rope with this one. He does look very willful. I had similar problems with one of my slaves in the beginning. But Jim has come around quite nicely."

 

"So will you take on the chore of his discipline for me tonight? I hope that by showing him how other Masters apply punishment, he will come to understand that I only want the best for him."

 

"I shall be glad to help you out in this."

 

"Slave, do as Master Simon instructs. I will be here should you need me. He will apply discipline *only* but I may wish to use you when he is finished."

 

Had there been room my cock would have hardened. But the tube it was wrapped in left my body with no way to do that. Even though I had not seen the man's face, he reminded me of someone.

 

A few months prior I had been called out to Cascade to settle ruffled feathers courtesy of - do you even need to ask? The police captain had been named Simon Banks. I had gone home only to have a dream that caused me to wake Alex. So I had told him about the captain, the detective who worked for him and the pretty little thing who was always underfoot.

 

The dream had been of me watching Simon as Master to the other two. I remember being glad Mulder hadn't been in the dream. It had been a very erotic dream and Alex had been more than pleased to fuck me through the telling of it. That had spawned a fantasy story - Alex loves our story time - that included the two of us in a scene just like this.

 

I decided I must be better at describing people than I thought since the part of this guy I could see was dead on like Banks.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Walter looked so hot in the 'clothes' I had sent for him to wear. He had come back a few months prior from cleaning up another of Mulder's messes to wake me during the night having an erotic dream. The resulting narrative of the dream, told to me as I pounded into his ass, was quite entertaining. That had led to a fantasy that was so hot I had been willing to try and give it to him.

 

Up until then I had never let Walter *play* with another man. But since the fantasy he had spun for me was so erotic and it wouldn't involve him having sex with someone else, I'd decided to give it to him.

 

Now, I suppose I could have found men like the ones he had described close to home. For this type of play, I felt it would be better to take him elsewhere. And better if we both covered our identities. That made this the perfect city to do this in. So this little working vacation had been the ideal time to spring this on him.

 

I had done some research and found out that Walter's instincts on the three men in Cascade had been one hundred percent accurate. My man is very attuned to emotions these days. It seems that the good captain had been faithful in his marriage to the family approved black wife but once he was divorced, he decided to indulge his true preferences.

 

For a time he had been quite sought after on the scene in Seattle where he went to play. And after a while, his playing had taken on a decided preference. He always wanted two boys. One big and with a close military style buzz; the other small, delicate and with lots of hair. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he settled down with the two men he really wanted once he found out they were more than willing to sub to him and his big black cock.

 

I had taken a little jaunt to Seattle to see them in action and liked what I saw. They were already into the scene when I got there but all I really missed was the set up.

 

Jim and Blair were lying face to face. Their bodies had been carefully, and, I could tell, lovingly bound. Simon was wrapping a soft silk cord around their two erections, binding them so they would not be able to rub against each other for stimulation. The positioning putting one cockhead against the body of the other man and vice versa.

 

Then he had positioned their legs over each other's hips, so that he had access to each ass. I could see the Crisco that already had been applied to slick them up. They were at the extreme edge of the table they were lying on as Simon sat on a small stool.

 

He pulled a set of gloves on and slicked them and continued the lube all the way up to his elbows. The gasps around the room were not surprising. Simon has big hands and burly forearms. A lot for a man to accept into his body that way. Although I had been that deep in Walter many times.

 

I watched as he began to open them slowly. Jim seemed to be most with the program. Simon had his fist inside Jim as he was still working four fingers in Blair. He took his time watching his boys for any sign that he should stop. His love for them was shinning in his eyes.

 

"Kiss each other. Give each other the pleasure of your kisses."

 

Didn't have to repeat that command. The two began to devour each other and Simon's hand disappeared into Blair's ass. The answering moan was not completely swallowed by Jim's kiss.

 

The next half-hour he spent working in deeper and deeper. When he reached his elbow in Jim, he began to turn his arm as he continued to penetrate Blair. By the time he was elbow deep in Blair, the whimpers had an otherworldly tone to them.

 

As they pulled apart to look at Simon, I saw the stoned look each of them wore. Simon did too, and his smile lit up his face making it beautiful.

 

He twisted inside them for a few minutes longer making the sounds soar above the audience. Then he pulled out to the wrist in each of them. Standing, he bent at the waist and I saw his teeth tug on the cord freeing their cocks.

 

I almost came in my pants as he bit the head of Jim's dick while pulling his hand out of Jim's ass. The resulting howl would have rivaled any a wolf could make. And Jim's cock was spurting. I watched as a glob hit Simon's cheek.

 

Then he turned to Blair's dick, swiped his tongue over it before the teeth flashed and again he pulled out his hand. Blair's scream was more of the banshee variety but made his point and Simon's other cheek was decorated with a blob of white.

 

He peeled off the gloves and wiped his arms. Walking to the other side of the table, he positioned himself on the table, bending down so each of them could lick his face, cleaning off the other man's come. When his face was clean, he straightened and hauled out a cock that would be the envy of many. His boys took turns moving from his balls to his cock and he soon groaned as he came. They cleaned his cock even more thoroughly than they had his face.

 

He then gathered them close and stroked along their backs until they all calmed. After the scene, when they were relaxing on a small sofa having drinks, I had gone over to talk to them.

 

"Hello, I'm Alex. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your scene."

 

Simon was the one who answered. "Thank you. My boys did well tonight. But then they always do well for me. Have a drink with us."

 

I waved to the waiter and gave my order then pulled up a chair next to them.

 

"I especially enjoyed the bondage aspects of the scene. That action with your teeth was quite good and obviously Jim enjoyed it quite a good deal."

 

I watched as Jim's hackles rose at my use of his name. Not once during the scene had Simon called them by name. I also saw the heat in Simon's eyes as he prepared to protect his boys.

 

"How the fuck do you know his name."

 

"My slave told me. He met the three of you a few months back. You may remember him. Walter Skinner."

 

Blair, who obviously couldn't contain himself very well, blurted out. "Skinner's a slave?"

 

"Actually he's also my husband. It might tickle you to know that he dreamed about the three of you the night he got home. He suspected your relationship but I confirmed it totally on my own. His dream was quite inspiring. We were *up* the rest of the night."

 

Simon rumbled at me then. "So, why did you feel the need to know?"

 

"Because he was so obviously turned on at the idea of the three of you together. And, I have to say, after seeing the real thing, I'm not surprised. You looked wonderful together. Story time was most entertaining that week."

 

Blair again forgot his place and blurted out. "I just can't see him as a slave. He's too much like Simon."

 

I grinned as Blair was pulled across the thick thighs and swatted on his bare ass a few times.

 

"Remember your place, boy. Tell me, Alex, what do you want? I mean you didn't check into us, fly across the country and watch us together just for jerk off material. So, why?"

 

"Walter has never played with anyone except me. In the beginning, it was because I didn't want to push him. He'd never even been with a man before me. And he'd definitely never thought about the lifestyle. Then later, as I realized how much I loved him, I didn't want to take a chance on him finding someone else."

 

"And now?"

 

"Now, he's spun this great fantasy that involves the three of you. A fantasy where you punish him and then he gets to be fucked by me as he gets to watch the three of you together. I find myself wanting to give it to him if you're willing."

 

"Tell me, did you come here to ask that or just to check us out?"

 

"Mainly, to check you out. If I had seen anything less than love between you, I would have left and never spoken to you."

 

"Well, it certainly sounds like fun. Tell me more."

 

I had told him the details of the fantasy and watched his boys get hard as we talked. He agreed to join us for a scene but stated that because of work constraints, it would need to be on the West Coast somewhere. I readily agreed and got contact information to give him a time and place.

 

When Walter had come home to tell me about the week he needed to spend in San Francisco, I got to work on my plans.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

I waited with my head bowed as the exchange took place between my Master and Master Simon. When the big hand touched my arm lightly, I moved to follow him. I was led to a spanking bench.

 

"Assume the position, slave."

 

A little shiver ran through me at that point. I had never asked Alex to let me play with anyone else. Had never thought the idea appealing. But the chemistry between Banks, Ellison, and Sandburg had been electric.

 

I totally had not expected Alex to take the fantasy I had spun for him at story time and make it a reality. To me this was a sign of his growing confidence in me, in us.

 

I bent over the spanking bench, spreading my legs to be buckled into the cuffs that were attached. He made fast work of that. Now, maybe this would be a good time to explain about Master Simon.

 

Simon Banks stands six foot four. He weighs in at about two twenty-five. The man is big, everywhere. And he likes to talk to his boys when he's with them. Or maybe all Masters like to talk to their boys. Later I would attribute the red face to the fact that I was hanging over that bench and not to the remarks the two men made about me.

 

I felt the big hand rub over my naked cheeks, the strap holding the butt plug ran along my crack. He tested the give of the belt, making sure, no doubt, that the lowly slave had not fastened it too tightly.

 

"He's got a great ass. I bet you spend many pleasurable hours inside it." The hands rubbed softly.

 

"I make use of him often. His mouth isn't bad, either."

 

"I'm sure it isn't. Let's get on with it, shall we? I told my boys to be here by ten."

 

"By all means, Simon."

 

"Boy, do you know why you are being punished?"

 

"For my willful and disobedient behavior, Sir."

 

"I believe that belt you are wearing indicates a specific form of disobedience."

 

"My Master feels I masturbate too much."

 

"And how do you feel about that?"

 

"I would never contradict my Master."

 

"Sounds to me like your boy doesn't see the problem."

 

"I told you he's stubborn. But I feel that he will come around."

 

"I'll start with a bare-hand spanking, then use the paddle. Does he have a safe word? Just in case he needs a break."

 

"Mulder is his safe word."

 

I moaned and Simon snorted. Alex knew I'd never let that word flow from my mouth when in scene with him. Mulder was the furthest thing from my mind when I was with him. So this told me that he had seen this man in action and trusted him. I knew I would be sore but not really damaged.

 

The first few smacks were just that, smacks. But gradually they became harder. I knew my skin was turning red.

 

"It's always such fun to spank white boys. I love the contrast between my black hands and the white cheeks. Then the change in contrast of black against red. You color up quite nicely, boy."

 

He continued until I was panting. My dick wanted to join the party like it normally did when Alex spanked me but the tube holding it made that impossible. A small whimper broke from my lips when the first blow from the thick leather paddle landed.

 

I could hear Alex near by. His breathing ratcheting up as he watched what Simon was doing to me. By twisting my head towards him, I could see that he had his cock out and was stroking it slowly.

 

Simon brought the paddle down just right to rock the butt plug in me. I whined as it pushed hard against my prostate. The next blow landed higher up. About every third swing connected with that damn plug. The belt was painful at this point because my cock was trying to harden.

 

"I think the belt is causing your boy some discomfort. Do you want to remove it?"

 

"No. He must learn that his dick is for my pleasure, not his. A little pain should help the process."

 

"Please, Masters. It's cutting into me." The tremor in my voice was not faked. I was in some pain.

 

The paddle landed on the plug again.

 

"Boy, did your Master or I ask you any questions?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Then I suggest you keep quiet."

 

A few more blows landed and then his hands were rubbing over me again. I couldn't stop the grin as Alex sucked in his breath.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Simon looked over at me and grinned when I sucked in my breath. He looked down to where I was pinching the end of my dick to stop my orgasm and his grin grew.

 

"Yeah, your boy's got a damn fine ass. Should you ever decide to let someone else fuck him, I hope you'll give me a call."

 

I closed my eyes as the mental image flowed behind them, pinched my dick even harder. When the image faded and I knew I wasn't going to spurt, I opened them to grin at him. Reaching to the table next to my chair, I picked up the crop to hand to him.

 

The crop would tell Walter that this part of the scene was coming to an end. It was almost time for Simon's boys to arrive.

 

I watched as the lines appeared on Walter's flesh. Knowing that each one would be a bruise tomorrow. Knowing that I would press on them as I fucked him and he would come hard for me when I did.

 

I looked up when Blair and Jim came in, watching them as they saw my lover's ass being whipped by their Master. Glancing down, I saw they were both hard. Simon looked at them and said one word.

 

"Strip."

 

They hurried to do so. I got out of the chair and moved to Walter. Using my hand to lift his chin, I allowed him to take me in his mouth. The final blow landed on his ass just as I emptied my load into his mouth.

 

Simon and I smiled at each other before he turned to go bind his boys. I released Walter and pulled him back to the chair I had been using. Dropping a cushion on the floor, I watched his face as he tried to find a comfortable position. Finally, he settled on one hip leaning toward me.

 

Simon had, by that time, secured his boys. They were facing each other with the cross in between. Wrists and ankles secured. Simon was kneeling, wrapping the silk cord I had seen him use before around their erections. This time winding the cord around their balls as well.

 

He spent a little time spanking first one then the other. Blair making a lot of noise during his spanking, Jim almost silent. I caressed Walter's head where it rested against my knee as Simon used a cat. Again moving back and forth to give both his boys equal attention.

 

Walter gasped as Simon laid the cat aside and hauled out his cock. I grinned at his reaction. Simon certainly lives up to the old cliches about black men. We watched as he rolled on two condoms. I knew he did it that way to save time. He positioned himself behind Jim and pushed inside.

 

Jim's head rocked back as he made a low keening sound. Simon began talking again.

 

"That's it. Take it, white boy. Take my big black cock up your sweet little ass. White boy likes black cock, doesn't he?"

 

"Yes, Master. White boy loves his Master's black cock."

 

Jim was panting, head back, eyes closed. Blair was licking his lips as he watched Jim rock with the force of Simon's thrusts. When Simon bent to bite Jim on the shoulder, Blair reacted as though it was his body being used. A long sigh escaped his lips and he shuddered in sympathy with Jim.

 

Simon spent several minutes fucking Jim. My cock was standing tall again so I nudged Walter.

 

"Stand up, slave."

 

He hurried to do as I ordered. Turning as soon as he saw me fumbling with the key. I opened the lock with a bit of difficulty since I was so turned on by the scene. Reaching to the table, I handed him a condom and watched as he covered me.

 

Pulling out the plug, I then helped him work the tube off his dick. That slut immediately started rising. Holding my cock upright, I issued a command.

 

"Sit on it, slave."

 

That's one command I never have to issue twice. He settled on me, sinking down to take all of me into him. I reached for his cock and began to stroke him. Putting my lips next to his ear, I whispered.

 

"I'm not going to come. I'm willing to obey the club rules and wear the thing but my come belongs in my slave, not in a rubber. I'll give it to you when we go back to the hotel."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"You're welcome, slave. Now watch Simon and his boys."

 

++++++++++++

 

I turned back to the spectacle just as Simon turned Jim's head and kissed him. Blair was panting as he watched and Jim almost swooned. Guess the man knows how to kiss as well as whip ass.

 

Once I was no longer hanging over the bench, I had realized that my instincts about the guys in Cascade had been correct. I wasn't sure how Alex had found out the truth or how he had made arrangement for us to get together, but I was very happy that my lover wanted to make my fantasies come true.

 

After Simon let Jim's mouth go, Simon pulled out of him and, stripping off the top condom, walked around to Blair. Alex chuckled in my ear before whispering.

 

"Here's the part you've been dreaming about, Walter."

 

I nodded without looking away from the trio in front of me.

 

Simon's hands fisted in Blair's hair and he used it to pull his head back.

 

"Gonna fuck the little boy now. I really love putting my black meat in little white boys. Are you ready for me?"

 

Blair was almost drooling, making the words have very little meaning since he so obviously wanted what Simon had to offer.

 

I watched as a cock that had to be at least ten inches long and eight inches around was shoved into that small body. Blair arched back and let out a scream that was anything but pain. Simon pumped in and out of him for several long minutes as Blair's hands flexed. I knew that feeling. When your Master has you in bondage, that is the only way for you to move, and move you must.

 

I wiggled on Alex's lap as I watched and he continued to work my dick. Giving me just enough stimulation to make me feel good but not enough to push me over the edge.

 

The scene was so hot, the mock rape of the *boy* was such a turn on. Being a fan of rape fantasies, I was enjoying the scene very much.

 

Alex dropped his head to suck a mark on my neck then sucked on my ear lobe.

 

"They are hot, Walter. Is this inspiring any new fantasies? Maybe we can invite them back to play at the hotel later."

 

I turned my head to whisper my thoughts to him.

 

"I wonder if Jim and Simon ever pretend to rape Blair. I think that would be such a turn on. Two big strong men holding him down, fucking him in his mouth and ass at the same time."

 

"Especially if Simon talks while they are doing it. The man has a great voice."

 

"Almost as good as a certain green eyed man I know."

 

He kissed me then before we turned back to the scene that by that point had gained other watchers as well.

 

Simon bent his knees then surged upward lifting Blair to the limit of the cuffs on his ankles. The resulting movement pulling Jim in tighter to the cross since he and Blair were tied to each other. All three men moaned as Simon jerked. His hands clutching in all that hair as his mouth descended to mark his lover.

 

He leaned against Blair as he caught his breath. Then he knelt on the floor and untied the cord binding their cocks. We watched as he stroked his boys to orgasm. Then he stood to pet them as they calmed.

 

I turned my head to kiss Alex.

 

"Thank you, Master. A disobedient slave such as I does not deserve the boons you give to me."

 

"What makes you think this was for you, slave?"

 

He squeezed my cock gently as he shifted inside me. I moaned as he jacked me off.

 

A short time later, we were all dressed and collecting coats from the rack as we waited for the elevator.

 

"Simon, would you and your boys like to come back to the hotel with us? We'll order room service. Walter and I sometimes like to talk after we watch scenes together."

 

"Maybe a little less formal play time?"

 

"I was hoping you might say that."


	19. Chapter 19 Looking for Some Hot Stuff

  
Author's notes: Walter gets a surprise.  
  
NOTES: For Bill, with love, on his birthday. They wanted to tell it two ways. This one is in HMV universe. Beta by DrkCherry and Josan.  


* * *

"You've got 'hot fuck' written all over you."

 

A shiver ran down my spine as his words flowed into my ear. God, what that voice still does to me. It was our anniversary again and I'd been given instructions to meet him at the bar we thought of as our place now.

 

There had been a sign on the door that said 'Private Party' but I had been ushered in. I knew I'd been had as soon as I saw that the place was packed with our friends from the alternate lifestyle we practiced.

 

I had been expecting him to pick me up and we would end up fucking like rabbits all night. That's how we spend most of our anniversaries. And then the next afternoon I was to be marked as his once more in a reenactment of my collaring ceremony with the slight addition of being tattooed.

 

"Sweet talk isn't going to work. You tricked me."

 

"A Master can't let his slave get complacent, might start to think he runs things."

 

His voice held only a slight warning. His hand moved down to open my pants, popping the buttons one at a time, slowly. The people in this room had seen me naked on many occasions so I made no protest, nor did I look anywhere but at him.

 

"Lose the shirt, slave."

 

I pulled the tight tank up over my head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. I grinned at the wolf whistles but did not look to see who had made them. The shirt was snatched up and I knew I'd probably never see it again.

 

"My merchandise is appreciated it seems. Step out of the pants."

 

I wiggled them down as far as I could without breaking eye contact with him, then toed off my shoes and stepped out of them. The small cock harness was dropped down over me to be tightened just enough to help me keep the erection he was about to give me. I gasped as his hand brought me pleasure.

 

His eyes darkened as he felt me respond and harden in his hand. Turning, he led me across the room by tugging firmly on my cock. A frame, much like a doorframe, had been erected for me. I stepped into it and he buckled the cuffs around my wrists and then my ankles. A wide leather belt was fastened around my waist and then chained to the sides of the frame.

 

Alex turned to look over his shoulder. "Brian, when is the tattoo artist getting here?"

 

"He called about ten minutes ago and said he was on his way so he should be here soon."

 

Just then there was a bit of movement by the door and a man was soon coming our way with a bag in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he stopped. Looking at Brian, he spoke.

 

"Brian, if that's the guy you want me to tat, I can't do it. I won't work on someone who doesn't want a tat or who is drunk or drugged."

 

"Clark, he's neither. He's just been secured as part of the scene. Alexei never does anything to Walter that hasn't been consented to in advance."

 

Alex moved toward him and spoke softly. "Examine him if you wish. Ask him questions." He turned to me, "Walter, you are to answer any question this man asks you with the truth, even if you think I will get angry."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Clark moved close to me and sniffed at my breath. I smiled and gave him a good whiff, pure Pepsodent and Scope. He then peered into my eyes. Not feeling that was enough, he extracted a penlight from his pocket and checked them with it.

 

Stepping back slightly, he looked me over, making a complete circuit of my body, then he stopped in front of me again.

 

"You have agreed to be tattooed?"

 

"I couldn't get him to brand me, this is as close as he would allow."

 

I smiled as Alex scowled at me. He had turned down scarification as well. He just really could not believe that I wanted his ownership showing on my body. He had agreed to the tattoo only because it could be removed if I changed my mind later. Clark's head turned to see whom I was smiling at, and then he stepped between us.

 

"Have you injected any drugs that might not have effected your physical reactions yet?"

 

"Clean and sober. My Master never does scenes with me when I'm under the influence. He prefers me to feel everything he does to me."

 

"Do you do everything your Master orders?"

 

"I've never had a reason not to. He's more concerned with my wellbeing than I."

 

"Do you know the pattern he has chosen?"

 

"No, but I'm sure it's appropriate to our relationship. And probably much smaller than I would like."

 

He bent, opened the bag and pulled out a small folder. Opening it he turned it so that I could see the design. There were three Chinese characters arranged in a pyramid shape.

 

"They're beautiful. What do they mean?"

 

"This one is the symbol for my, this is hot, and this is fuck."

 

My Hot Fuck

 

My smile nearly cracked my face. He smiled back at me this time.

 

"Can I assume from your smile that you have no problem with the design?"

 

"It's perfect, as is everything my Master chooses for me. Where will it be placed?"

 

He turned then to look at Alex.

 

"I'll let my slave make that decision, since he's the one who wished to be marked."

 

I was then faced with one of the hardest decisions of my life. Whether to put it on my ass, where it would be visible every time I was in a position where that part of me was on display, or to put it over my heart so I could admire it every time I shaved, and it would be visible whenever I was shirtless. I decided to try greed.

 

"Master, may I be marked in two places?"

 

"Two?"

 

"The places that are most owned by you."

 

He chuckled and Clark looked at me. Alex stepped forward to kiss me, ravaging my mouth and leaving me weak in the knees. Then he stepped back.

 

"Over his heart and just above the crack of his ass."

 

Alex turned and went to the bar, coming back with a rolling cart that had been stored there. I watched as Clark unloaded his supplies. Noting that every item brought out was still factory sealed. When everything was arranged, Clark looked at me again.

 

"Colors? And which do you want done first?"

 

"Could you do red blending into black?"

 

"Lighter shading at the top and then getting darker with the base of each character in black? Yes, I can do that. Maybe reversing that on the other one?"

 

"Yes, I'd like that."

 

"Front or back?"

 

"Back. Do the red blending to black."

 

He nodded and walked behind me. I heard the wheels on a small stool, the snap of rubber gloves. The belt was removed; my skin was cleaned and prepared, the first touch of the needle made my dick twitch. Alex smiled from his seat at a table a short distance away. His eyes made promises to me.

 

After some little time, Alex stood and walked over to me.

 

"Slave, do you need a break?"

 

"Maybe just a minute, Master. May I have some water?"

 

The needle was gone. Alex stepped away and came back with a glass filled with ice and water. I took a healthy drink as he held it for me. He used a small towel to wipe my face. Fishing out a sliver of the ice he held it up to me. His eyes darkened when I sucked on his fingers.

 

I heard people moving behind me to look at the progress of the first tat. But I wanted Alex's opinion.

 

"How does it look so far, Master?"

 

He stepped behind me, his fingers rubbing just above the first character.

 

"He's doing quite well, his skin is perfect for ink." Said Clark.

 

"It's perfect for other things as well. Brian was right, slave, Clark is a true artist. It will please me greatly to look at this while I fuck you."

 

He moved back around me, giving me another kiss, a second piece of ice and then asked.

 

"Ready for more?"

 

I nodded as I sucked on the ice. Alex gave my still rampantly hard cock a quick squeeze then went back to his seat. It wasn't very much longer before the tat was finished. Alex rose to walk behind me and I heard several comments from others. Including a few people asking if Clark would do work for them.

 

As the ointment was rubbed over the tat, Alex came to stand in front of me again. Hie eyes glowed as he looked at me.

 

"I think I like my slave adorned."

 

Clark's voice came from behind me.

 

"I need a break. Then we can do the other one unless you've changed your mind?"

 

"Help yourself to food if you want. I'll be giving Walter a reward for being such a good boy."

 

Clark flushed when he stepped around me and saw Alex stroking my cock. He didn't say a word, just headed toward the bathroom.

 

Brian chuckled, "I told him it was a party for the BDSM crowd but I guess he didn't expect a floorshow."

 

"Seeing my slave in all his glory often has an effect on people."

 

I moaned and closed my eyes letting my head droop forward. My cock throbbed in his hand, most of my blood supply centered there. His lips caressed my bent head.

 

"Would my slave like to come?"

 

"Only if my Master permits."

 

The cock harness was loosened; he went to his knees in front of me, his eyes turned up to look at me, that pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips.

 

"Your Master permits."

 

His mouth closed around me, I threw my head back, a primal scream echoed through the room as I flooded his mouth with my come. My next memory is of the applause from our party guests, and the bright red face of Clark.

 

Alex rose from the floor and kissed me pushing the last little squirt of my come from his mouth into mine with his tongue. The harness had been tightened down again by the time the kiss ended.

 

"An obedient slave is a pleasure to exhibit."

 

He walked away and I waited, knowing he would bring me water or something else to drink. Brian brought over a new member of his group and gave him a clinical description of the type of restraints that held me. The man reached out as if to touch me, and Brian slapped his hand away.

 

"You *never* touch another man's slave without his permission."

 

"Permission that is almost *never* granted with my slave."

 

Alex's voice dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees. A glass was lifted to my mouth and I sucked greedily at the ice water. The man who had started to touch me headed for the bar.

 

"I'm sorry, Alexei. It never occurred to me that he might try and touch."

 

"You stopped him, that's all that matters. I'm sure he got the point."

 

Brian wandered away and I spoke softly to Alex.

 

"He didn't touch."

 

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

 

"No, Master."

 

He kissed me briefly to show me that he wasn't angry.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

"A little, Master."

 

"I'll be back."

 

I watched as he walked to the buffet, his strut making my dick twitch again. Clark was filling a plate and Alex spoke to him. Clark turned to look at me, before he replied. They continued to talk as Alex filled a plate with finger foods. He fed me as we waited for Clark to be ready to continue with my tattoo.

 

When Clark was ready, Alex had him wait until he brought me erect. Clark looked hesitant as he sat on the higher stool in front of me. It didn't take much for me to figure out that he had seen the earlier exchange and he was leery of touching me, even accidentally.

 

"Clark, is something wrong."

 

"I, ah…"

 

"Master, I believe he is concerned that he might touch my dick."

 

"It is sort of prominent, isn't it? Don't worry, I know you won't be able to avoid it completely."

 

Clark nodded and began my tattoo. We stopped part way though the second one as we had the first. I looked down at the design taking form over my heart. Clark's knee had brushed against my dick several times and I had smiled as he tensed. But by the halfway point he was no longer noticing. But I was. It added to the experience, as Alex had no doubt meant for it to.

 

When it was finished, he rolled back and Alex came to stand in front of me.

 

"It's beautiful, Clark. You've earned your fee and a tip."

 

I watched as Alex counted out the per hour fee and then added an additional five hundred in cash. Clark looked down at the money and then back at Alex. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a card.

 

"If you decide he needs more ink, call me. This has been the most profitable night I've ever had."

 

"It could be even more so. Several people are interested in your work."

 

"I'll make appointments with them, they've all been drinking and are hyped up on him."

 

"He does tend to get attention. Must be the bald head."

 

"Which one?" Clark shot back and immediately turned red. Alex laughed so hard he had to clutch his side.

 

"I'd better be going."

 

"Stay if you wish. Walter won't be the only object of attention soon. A couple of people asked if they could play after he was done."

 

"I don't think I'm ready for that, but thank you for the invitation. Besides my lover is waiting for me. I'll just cover this and give you both my standard lecture."

 

He talked as he rubbed the cream over the tattoo then the bandage covered it. Alex released my right arm and rubbed it as Clark spoke. Once the bandage was in place the other arm was released and treated to the same relaxing massage.

 

I had taken a seat at the table Alex had used earlier and snagged a grape tomato while Alex watched Clark pack up. Then he walked with him to the door. Saying something that brought out that blush again. Coming back to me, he sat in my lap and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

 

"What did you say to make him blush?"

 

"I told him I'd help him find a daddy when he was ready."

 

"Alex!"

 

"What? He was hard the whole time he was working on you. I bet his lover is in for one hell of a ride tonight."

 

"What kind of ride am I going to get?"

 

"The kind that will leave that hole sore for days."

 

"Ah, my favorite. Would it be rude of us to leave now?"

 

"Yes, it would. Besides you still have to be collared again."

 

"When can we do that?"

 

"After Brian is through with his demonstration."

 

I reached around him to grab another tomato.

 

"Are you still hungry?"

 

"You only gave me fruit. That's mostly water and I've been sweating."

 

"You are rather fragrant."

 

He got up and went to the buffet again. This time the plate he brought had goodies like Swedish meatballs, several kinds of cheese, and crackers. I ate as we watched Brian set up.

 

The boy who had almost touched me was soon naked and panting in the restraints. When Brian allowed him to come, he passed out. Alex jumped up to help Brian release him. They took him into the manager's office to rest.

 

After that a small dais was set up and Alex took his place upon it.

 

"I want to welcome you all tonight. As you know it's the anniversary of my slave's first accepting my collar. When I asked how he wanted to celebrate, aside from getting well fucked that is, he asked to be collared again in memory of that night when the only witnesses to his action were the moon and stars. So, Walter, come forward."

 

I walked to him and knelt, back straight, head down in submission.

 

"Look at me."

 

I raised my head to meet his eyes.

 

"Do you wish to wear my collar? To be my slave, my lover, my companion?"

 

"Yes, Sir." I would not use Master again until the collar lay around my neck.

 

"Will you accept me into your body anywhere, anytime, in any fashion I wish?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Do you accept that your pain belongs to me from this day forth?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"And do you pledge to me the rest of your life? To be mine and mine alone?"

 

"In this life and all the ones to come, I will be yours and yours alone, Sir."

 

He nodded and I saw the love in his eyes. Brian came forward and held out a jewelry box, Alex opened it.

 

"Bow your head, slave."

 

I did as I was told, closing my eyes as well. The cold metal was placed around my throat and fastened. Then his fingers slipped under it pulling it tight around my neck.

 

"This collar is a symbol of the vows you have made to me this night. Now I make my vows to you. From now until the end of time I will love you, care for you, protect you, and give you the greatest pleasure a man can know. Rise, my slave, and allow all to see the man I have taken as mine."

 

The words may have been a little corny but they brought me a happiness unlike any spoken before. I stood as his hand released the collar and he turned me to face the crowd.

 

"Let all witness that this man, of his own free will, has become my slave this day."

 

I smiled as the crowd cheered. Then Alex turned me for a kiss.

 

"Now we can go home."

 

Soon he was leading me to the car dressed in nothing but a long trench coat. I prayed we wouldn't get pulled over. When we reached home, he sent me ahead.

 

"Go up, turn down the bed, and lube that ass."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

I ran for the stairs as his laughter floated after me. I was kneeling by the bed when he came into the room.

 

"You make a very fetching sight like that, slave. Stand up."

 

I rose quickly and he pointed to the bed.

 

"I wish to pleasure myself in that beautiful ass of yours. On the bed, shoulders down, ass up nice and high for me."

 

I hurried to comply. I could hear the sounds of him undressing, moving around the room, then the dip of the bed as he crawled onto it behind me. His fingers lifted the edge of the bandage and he pulled it off.

 

"I'll be glad when this is healed so that I may lick it, kiss it, bite it. But for tonight I'll content myself with looking at it as I plow you."

 

I felt the head of his cock at my hole and then he was inside in one hard push. I sighed as my ass quivered around him. He used me hard and I rocked back to meet every violent thrust. He had promised I'd be sore tomorrow and he was making sure of that.

 

I could tell when he was close because he asked the questions.

 

"Who uses this hole?"

 

"You, Master."

 

"Who do you belong to?"

 

"You, only you, Master."

 

Another hard snap of his hips and he whimpered as he shot inside me. I waited as he panted. Then he pulled from me.

 

"Up, slave."

 

I scrambled from the bed. He lay down so that his head was off the side a little and looked at me with a wicked grin.

 

"Come here and feed me that big dick."

 

It may have sounded like dialogue from a porn tape but my cock liked the idea. I stepped forward and took a wide stance then pushed my cock down toward the eager mouth waiting for it. His hand reached to pull me close. I rocked slowly, fucking his mouth watching my dick get slicker as more of his saliva collected on it.

 

He pulled away long enough to issue another order.

 

"Come on, boy, fuck my mouth! Show me how you dream about fucking my mouth."

 

I moaned as he opened his mouth again. Pushing my cock into his mouth, I began to fuck him as he hummed and swallowed. He tilted his head a little farther and I was going deep into his throat with every thrust. Part of me worried that I would hurt him but, every time I tried to slow down, he pinched my ass.

 

So I let go, I fucked his mouth, going in deep with every lunge. When half his hand pushed up into my ass, I bellowed like a bull and shot. Pulling back at the end so he could get a taste. I pulled my over-sensitive dick from his mouth and sank onto the floor.

 

He smiled an upside down smile at me as he licked his lips, a cat with the cream. Looking along his body, I could see that his dick was hard again. My night was far from over.

 

He did insist on putting more cream and a new bandage over the tattoo before we fucked again. He finally let me sleep just as the sun was coming up. His arm wrapped tightly around me and his dick still deep in my now very sore ass.

 

No slave was ever as well fucked as I.


End file.
